


Ptaki do latarni morskiej

by Pirania



Series: Miłość [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każda opowieść ma swój Reichenbach. Oto ich Reichenbach. Co zrobił James Moriarty, że Holmes musiał na trzy lata porzucić swoją rodzinę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * A translation of [Birds to a Lighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11818) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Ptaki do latarni morskiej  
> Tytuł oryginału: Birds to a Lighthouse  
> Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Verbena  
> Ostrzeżenia: slash, narkomania, przemoc (także seksualna)  
> Ten tekst jest kontynuacją uniwersum rozpoczętego w „Czterech molowych interludiach na solowe skrzypce”.

Pierwszy przyznam, że środek lata nigdy nie zastaje mnie w najlepszej formie. Niestety. Jednakże z rozpaczą przypominam sobie, jak bardzo upadłem latem 1891 roku.

Nie byłem w tym osamotniony. W nieszczęściu towarzyszyli mi ludzie, którzy niczym sobie nie zasłużyli, by cierpieć za moje grzechy. Ta kronika mówi o tym, na co moja rodzina zasługuje; co zamiast tego otrzymali John Watson i Mycroft Holmes, oraz o tym, jak poszukiwanie sprawiedliwości może pójść bardzo, bardzo źle. Jest to też historia tchórzostwa – pod pewnymi względami – a pod innymi odwagi. Po dziś dzień nie wiem, które słowo jest słuszniejsze. Być może nigdy się nie dowiem, gdyż, jeśli chodzi o ludzi, którzy znają mnie najlepiej, jeden nigdy nie porusza tego tematu, drugi zdecydowanie optuje za tchórzostwem, a trzeci uznał mnie za wcielenie odwagi. Niezależnie jednak, czy mamy do czynienia z czernią, szarością czy bielą, to ja ponoszę całą winę.

A jednak wina nie leżała wyłącznie po mojej stronie.

No cóż, zamierzam być bardzo metodyczny. Kto wie? Może gdy dobiję do końca tej opowieści, będę wiedział, czy jestem rycerzem, czy też łotrem. Z całą pewnością będzie to interesująca informacja.

W okresie, o którym mówię, już od wielu miesięcy próbowałem ująć – niektórzy nazwaliby moje czynności nieustannym nękaniem – niejakiego profesora Jamesa Moriarty'ego, niegdyś dziekana wydziału matematyki, najpodlejszego niegodziwca, jakiego zgodnie z powołaniem wygnałem z londyńskiego półświatka. Pisano, że w końcu dorwałem go w Szwajcarii, że uciekłem z Watsonem na Kontynent, że w gruncie rzeczy nie ucierpiałem wiele z jego rąk, że... No cóż. Wiele o tym pisano. I, oczywiście, nic nie jest do końca prawdą. Na przykład Watson tendencyjnie opisuje mnie jako człowieka wybitnie inteligentnego i heroicznego. Gdybym na samym początku tych wydarzeń wykazał się inteligencją, a nie niewybaczalną dumą, nigdy nie wciągnąłbym nas w to bagno.

Ale jestem aroganckim czortem – i nie jest to jedyna z moich wad – a, jak już wspomniałem, środek lata nie jest dla mnie najlepszym z okresów.

Był upiornie gorący, sierpniowy dzień. Cały Londyn przypominał piec, a światło odbite od żółtej farby Camden House naprzeciwko naszego mieszkania boleśnie raziło nas w oczy, zanim udaliśmy się na spotkanie z Lestrade'em.

Często zastanawiałem się, czy – z ewolucyjnego punktu widzenia – kolor oczu człowieka wpływa na jego wrażliwość na światło. Na przykład ludzie urodzeni w spalonej słońcem Afryce niemal zawsze mają bardzo ciemne oczy – wyjąwszy tych z pomieszanymi genami. Co powiedziałby Darwin? Czy uznałby, że ich oczy nie tylko przykuwają uwagę, ale mają ewolucyjne uzasadnienie? Czy – mówiąc naukowym językiem – stanowią rodzaj zinternalizowanej zasłony, gdy ich właściciele spoglądają w niebo? Jak postrzegają świat ludzie o brązowych oczach? Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiałem, a przecież nie mogę spytać Watsona. Ale obserwowałem kiedyś człowieka urodzonego w Etiopii, podczas gdy mrużył oczy jak królik; sam przez cały sierpień robię to samo. Być może kiedyś napiszę na ten temat monografię. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, mam doskonały wzrok niezależnie od oświetlenia, może poza niczym nieprzeniknioną ciemnością. Moja umiejętność widzenia w mroku bywała nieoceniona. A moje oczy są... szczerze mówiąc, moje oczy nie mają absolutnie żadnego koloru.

Tak czy inaczej, tego popołudnia czułem się fatalnie. Zarówno moja koszula pod kamizelką, jak i podkoszulek były przesiąknięte potem. Jestem entuzjastą burz, deszczów i mrocznych budynków, ponuro przyćmionych zimowymi mgłami. A pomijając nawet kwestie pogodowe – znajdowaliśmy się na peronie dworca.

Dworce nie niepokoją mnie. Tak naprawdę je uwielbiam. Zazwyczaj nie posiadam się z radości, stojąc między pięcioma milionami ludzi i mogąc rozciągnąć między nimi moje dedukcyjne macki. Ale tym razem _widziałem_ tylu ludzi i dostrzegałem nie tylko co robili, ale i _kim byli_. Mój mózg wyrzucał z siebie: Nocny Strażnik Magazynu-Piekarz-Ostatnio Owdowiały-Dżokej-Pracownik Poczty-Zalega z Czynszem, podczas gdy strużka potu spływała mi po plecach, a w mojej głowie rozległo się dudnienie. Zbyt źle się czułem i byłem za bardzo wściekły, by przestać patrzeć na ludzi. A może raczej – by przestać ich _dostrzegać_. Wolałbym po prostu na nich patrzeć i pozwolić, by przepływali mi przed oczami jak krople deszczu na szybie.

Przestałem więc dostrzegać ludzi, by dostrzec Watsona. Potrząsnąłem kołnierzykiem mojego jasnoszarego, letniego płaszcza, poruszyłem długimi nogami i zerknąłem na niego. Siedział z gazetą na ławce obok mnie.

Początkowo – jestem gotów przysiąc na Pismo Święte – pomyślałem tylko, że wygląda tak łagodnie i _chłodno_. Trzydzieści stopni nie robi na nim wrażenia. Johnowi Watsonowi nie przeszkadza eskalacja letnich cierpień. Ani trochę. Wyglądał, jakby siedział w lodowni. Jego oczy przebijały się blaskiem przez otaczającą nas atmosferyczną jasność w sposób, który moje własne oczy określiły jako „płynne złoto”, ale fakt, że jego głowę zalewał ogień, wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Fascynowało mnie to. Ostatecznie wszystko, co go dotyczy, mnie fascynuje.

Po chwili z cichym westchnięciem odłożył między nas gazetę i posłał mi nieuważny uśmiech. Znów odwrócił wzrok. Dla zabicia czasu spojrzałem tam, gdzie on – chciałem tylko odsunąć od siebie resztę hałastry. Watson patrzył na stojącego kilka metrów od nas mężczyznę. Tak samo jak my czekał na gwizd lokomotywy. Skojarzenia ciurkiem popłynęły przez myśli mego przyjaciela. Niemal mogłem je usłyszeć. To było przyjemne ćwiczenie dochodzeniowe; wreszcie zacząłem się rozluźniać, używając go, by wyłączyć resztę świata.

Towarzyszyłem memu przyjacielowi w zadumie jeszcze przez dwie albo trzy minuty. Wtedy przenikliwy gwizd przeszył każdy nerw w moim ciele. Ledwie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie zasyczeć jak zdenerwowany kocur.

\- Gdzie włożyłeś bilety? - spytałem Watsona.

\- Słucham? - Jego niebieskie oczy skupiły się na mnie.

Nienawidzę się powtarzać. Absolutnie tego nie cierpię. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, powód jest zapewne bardzo egoistyczny. Skoro musiałem się powtórzyć, to Watson mnie nie słuchał, a jeśli mnie nie słuchał (jest wyjątkowo uważnym słuchaczem; nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by tak angażował się w konwersację), to coś ważniejszego zaprzątało jego głowę. A co może być ważniejszego ode mnie? Teraz, kiedy już to zapisałem, nie sądzę, by było to aż tak aroganckie stwierdzenie. Narcyzm odgrywa w tym pewną rolę, ale chodzi także o elegancję, efektywność i kwestię zwykłego smaku. Tak czy inaczej, moja idiotyczna niechęć do powtarzania się przypieczętowała wtedy mój los.

\- Bilety, bilety – powiedziałem niecierpliwie. - Masz oczywiście rację, wojna to najbardziej niedorzeczny sposób rozwiązania problemu, ale z całą pewnością możesz poświęcić sekundę na praktyczne kwestie podróży kolejowych.

Zszokowany Watson otworzył usta.

\- O co chodzi, Holmes?

\- Czytałeś przed momentem artykuł o życiu i listach Henry'ego Warda Beechera, co na tyle zepsuło ci nastrój, że odłożyłeś gazetę – wyjaśniłem. - Omiotłeś peron niewidzącym wzrokiem, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z kariery Beechera. Jestem doskonale świadom, że nie mogłeś w związku z tym nie pomyśleć o misji dla Północy, którą przyjął w czasie wojny secesyjnej, gdyż pamiętam twoje żarliwe oburzenie, gdy dowiedziałeś się, jak przywitali go co bardziej buntowniczy obywatele naszego kraju. Potem spojrzałeś na tego mężczyznę w garniturze, niosącego torbę medyczną. Najwyraźniej jest byłym lekarzem wojskowym, zupełnie jak ty. Wiem, skąd mnie jest to wiadome, ale ty pewnie zebrałeś informacje o jego przeszłości w sposób bardziej subtelny: wiesz, że jest weteranem, bo sam nim jesteś. Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że także jedną nogę obciąża zdecydowanie bardziej. Twoja twarz posmutniała i potrząsnąłeś głową. Myślałeś o smutku, o strachu, o bezsensownym marnowaniu życia.

Mój przyjaciel sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni surduta.

\- Twoja dłoń zmierza ku twej starej ranie... - chciałem dokończyć.

\- Oto twój bilet – odparł Watson z wściekłością. - To, co zamierzasz z nim zrobić, to twoja sprawa, proponuję jednak, byś trzymał się jak najdalej ode mnie. A teraz _wynoś się z mojej głowy_.

Potem ruszył do najbliższego wagonu i wspiął się po metalowych stopniach. Ja zaś zostałem, by przez chwilę zastanowić się nad zawsze absorbującą kwestią moich wad.

Jest ich wiele.

Westchnąłem, wstałem i również ruszyłem w stronę parującej lokomotywy. Mój przyjaciel już zniknął. Po wejściu do pociągu szukałem go dobre dziesięć minut.

Watson siedział wyciągnięty ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i czytał tę samą gazetę. Zajął kąt małego przedziału o nudnych, brązowozłotych zasłonach, dwóch wąskich, pluszowych siedzeniach, przyjemnym oknie pokazującym (chwilowo) listwy bydlęcego wagonu i atmosferze radosnych swawoli. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego. Ostrożnie. Znając go, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby po moim przybyciu wymaszerował do innego przedziału. Gdyby Lestrade nie wezwał nas obu do Croydon, Doktor najprawdopodobniej pozostawiłby mnie samego sobie na resztę dnia. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Ale obaj byliśmy niezbędni, a jemu chyba było wygodnie, chociaż rumieniec złości nie opuścił jego kształtnych kości policzkowych.

Odchrząknąłem. Zignorował mnie.

Otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Jeśli _jeszcze raz_ – poinformował mnie Watson głosem przypominającym lodowate gwoździe, znacząco nie podnosząc głowy znad artykułu (o ile dobrze pamiętałem z własnej, wcześniejszej lektury, dotyczył on połowów łososi), – wyjawisz całemu światu moje najskrytsze myśli pośrodku zatłoczonego peronu i to tylko dlatego, że znowu jesteś zirytowany i _znudzony_ , gorzko tego pożałujesz, Sherlocku Holmesie.

\- Właśnie zamierzałem powiedzieć to samo – powiedziałem pokornie. - Może poza trybem przypuszczającym. Nigdy więcej nie wyjawię całemu światu twoich najskrytszych myśli pośrodku zatłoczonego peronu. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi ten pierwszy i ostatni incydent.

Cisza.

No cóż.

Oparłem się o gruby materiał i przycisnąłem palec do ust, namyślając się.

\- Proszę? - spróbowałem. Od czasu do czasu prostota jest wszystkim, czego potrzeba.

Nie tym razem.

\- Watsonie, czy poprawię moją sytuację, jeśli napomknę, że patrzyłem na ciebie, gdyż nie byłem w stanie patrzeć na kogokolwiek innego; że jest ponad trzydzieści stopni; że mam wrażenie, iż mój fular rozpłynął się na przodzie mojej koszuli?

\- Nie – odparł. - A czy poprawię twoje zrozumienie sytuacji, jeśli napomknę, że nie byłem nawet świadom okropnych rzeczy, o których myślałem, zanim nie wtargnąłeś do mojego umysłu jak rozpędzona dorożka?

\- Owszem, poprawisz.

Doktor potrząsnął w irytacji głową, a potem przypomniał sobie, że miał mnie zupełnie ignorować i znów znieruchomiał. Jakby po namyśle powiedział:

\- Co też sprawia, że człowiek tak przenikliwy jak ty rozgłasza moje myśli ku uciesze zgromadzonych na stacji... oto pytanie, na które chciałbym poznać odpowiedź.

\- Kochany mój, mogłeś równie dobrze myśleć o klimacie panującym nad Morzem Martwym, a ja nadal nie miałbym pojęcia, że dzielę się ze światem mymi logicznymi wnioskami. To oczywiście żadne wytłumaczenie, ale fakt, że myślałeś o czymś bardzo osobistym, a ja i tak to rozgłosiłem, świadczy tym dobitniej o moim otępieniu. Nigdy nie obraziłbym cię celowo. Nigdy nie próbowałem tego zrobić.

\- Nie sądzę, bym był szczególnie nieczułym człowiekiem – powiedział Doktor wolno.

„Nie, jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem; ale i nigdy nie widziałem, by jakaś istota tak łatwo wpadała we wściekłość. Może poza wytrenowanym mastiffem” - pomyślałem.

\- Jesteś od tego bardzo daleki – odparłem na głos.

\- Ale im więcej mówisz – niezależnie od wszystkich „kochanych” - tym większą mam ochotę wyrzucić cię z pociągu.

Hm.

Miewałem w życiu takie momenty, w których podobny ton pozbawiłby mnie równowagi niczym cios cięższego o kilkanaście kilogramów przeciwnika w meczu bokserskim. Oczywiście nie byłoby tego po mnie widać. Co widać, to że jestem brzęczącym ustrojstwem mechanicznym. Zabawką z zębatek i metalowej powłoki, godną uwagi tylko przez swoje wymiary. Poskładano mnie z nieoszlifowanych części zegarków, którymi można tylko poranić sobie palce do krwi. Ale gdybym był dwudziestolatkiem, ta kłótnia przyprawiłaby mnie o niebezpieczne walenie serca. Ostatecznie nigdy nie znałem nikogo mu podobnego.

Czy ludzie jego rodzaju natychmiast odchodzą po takim stwierdzeniu? Czy istnieją inni tacy ludzie, na których mógłbym oprzeć badanie porównawcze?

Nie, nie istnieją. A przynajmniej nie spotkałem ich. W tym sęk. Miałem pojęcie, co zrobiliby ludzie lekkomyślni i niecierpliwi, tacy jak ja, gdyby doprowadziła ich do szału moja głupota, ale co zrobiliby ludzie podobni najlepszemu człowiekowi w Londynie? Jednakże nie stąpałem po bardzo cienkim lodzie. Nie groziło mi już, że wpadnę w zdradziecki przerębel. W 1891 roku, prawie dziesięć lat po tym, jak rozpoczęliśmy romans, który codziennie zapierał mi dech w piersiach – i nie powinienem go dłużej nazywać romansem, gdyż na długo wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że jest to układ permanentny – zastanawiałem się jedynie, jakie wyjście z sytuacji będzie najkorzystniejsze dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. Miałem trzydzieści siedem lat i nie przychodziło mi już tak łatwo podejrzewanie, że John Watson skorzysta z pierwszego transatlantyckiego biletu, jaki uda mu się zdobyć, i rozpocznie praktykę lekarską w Filadelfii.

O ból w klatce piersiowej przyprawiało mnie jednakże patrzenie, jaki jest mną zdegustowany.

1\. Jeśli szczerze mówił o chęci wyrzucenia mnie z pociągu – biedak – wyjdę. Znajdę jakiś ustronny zakamarek, zażyję dawkę siedmioprocentowego roztworu kokainy, który mam w kieszeni, i zapomnę, że jeszcze przed chwilą czułem się jak roztopiony wosk świecy. Wyjmę niebrzydkie, ostre, małe ustrojstwo, znajdę odpowiednią żyłę w moim lewym ramieniu, ohydnie przypominającym powierzchnię księżyca, i wpuszczę do krwi płynną dystrakcję. On natomiast będzie się na mnie gniewał jeszcze przez jakieś dziesięć minut, udając, że czyta gazetę, a potem się zaniepokoi. Odnajdzie mnie w wagonie restauracyjnym. Będę wyglądał jak ja... ale jak zupełnie inna wersja mnie. On – odkrywszy, że jestem przyjazny, bardzo bystry i tętniący chemią – z całą pewnością uzna, że przez swój temperament zrobił mi krzywdę. Bez znaczenia pozostanie fakt, że byłem nie do zniesienia. Zapomni, że go sprowokowałem. Będzie nieszczęśliwy z powodu poczucia winy, chociaż to _ja_ przekroczyłem wszelkie granice i oddałem się nałogowi, którego słusznie nienawidzi.

Nie najlepsze wyjście.

2\. Ale jeśli mówił szczerze, tylko nie zauważył, że płomień zupełnie słusznego gniewu już w nim cichnie... zostanę. Odwrócę jego uwagę. Tym samym odwrócę własną uwagę. Wtedy on nie będzie miał poczucia winy, a ja nie będę czuł się _podły_.

Lepiej. Jeśli zadziała.

Jak też odwróciłem jego uwagę, kiedy poprzednio doprowadziłem go do szału?

Ach tak. To był rezultat poinformowania go, że gdybym pragnął, by co godzinę przenikliwy dźwięk oznajmiał mi, iż pora na suty posiłek, kupiłbym sobie zegar z kukułką. Z całą pewnością nie oczekuję, że mój kochanek będzie się zniżał nieustannie do tak służalczego zadania. Odparł, że chciał mnie jedynie poinformować, iż w najbliższej przyszłości będę jadał sam. O ile, rzecz jasna, zdecyduję się w ogóle coś jeść. Posłałem dwanaście tuzinów niezmiernie kosztownych róż stulistnych w najbardziej dzikich barwach do jego klubu. Załączyłem liścik (moje zazwyczaj proste pismo ozdobiłem kilkoma niewieścimi zawijasami): „Jedynej uczcie, na którą godzę się nieustannie” i nie podpisałem się.

Gdy wrócił do domu z kwiatami owiniętymi konopią, poprosił mnie prześlicznie, bym przestał nas rujnować i zarazem niszczyć dobre zdanie, które mają o nim towarzysze od billarda. Zaplanowałem całe przeprosiny w taki sposób, by w momencie, gdy wchodził do salonu, być w połowie jedzenia słusznych rozmiarów kanapki. Dzięki temu mogłem skupić się _na nim_ , na radości z jego powrotu i nie kończyć przeklętego posiłku. On doskonale wie, czemu moje nawyki żywieniowe są tak szczególne.

Wtedy podziałało. Ale raczej nie mogłem liczyć na to, że znajdę róże stulistne w zwykłym pociągu. A więc coś innego. Kilka lat temu wykonałem jak najdelikatniej Arię na strunie G Bacha i grałem dla niego, wyłącznie dla niego, a on o tym wiedział. Wybaczył mi więc fakt, że podpaliłem jego kajet – zapisany w dwóch trzecich cudownie starannym pismem i wypełniony rzeczywiście bardzo dobrymi treściami. Ale nie miałem przy sobie skrzypiec. Co jeszcze?

Aha.

\- Nazwałem cię „swoim kochanym”, bo nim jesteś – stwierdziłem.

Potarł palcami swoje idiotycznie niebieskie oczy – zupełnie jakbym prosił go, by przyznał się do rozboju albo do morderstwa – i skrzywił się lekko, gdyż (bądźmy szczerzy) nie przestawałem mówić. Najwyraźniej jedyną rzecz gorszą od bycia brutalnym przestępcą stanowiło bycie kochankiem detektywa-konsultanta. Mogłem zrozumieć jego odczucia.

\- Mam wrażenie, że powinienem ci jakoś zadośćuczynić – zasugerowałem.

Pociąg ruszył i zaczął się oddalać od stacji. Powoli zostawialiśmy za sobą nieprzebrany tłum, który przyprawiał mnie o łzawienie oczu. Oczywiście, wielu z tych ludzi podróżowało z nami w pociągu, ale nie miałem nic przeciwko, o ile nie musiałem na nich patrzeć. W przedziale było też chłodniej. Watson dalej wbijał wzrok w gazetę, ale jego afektacja robiła się coraz bardziej wystudiowana i mniej naturalna. Tak jakby już niekoniecznie _chciał_ mnie ignorować, ale miał wrażenie, że _powinien_.

\- Teraz powinna nastąpić kara, czyż nie? - nalegałem.

Ach, nareszcie. Niebieskie oko – tylko jedno, ukoronowane uniesioną, bursztynową brwią – zerknęło na mnie znad gazety.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że istnieje kilka sposobów, na które mogę ci wynagrodzić zaznaną krzywdę. O ile pozwolisz mi odpokutować za moje grzechy.

Watson gwałtownie zamknął gazetę, jakby mówiąc: „Skoro nie zamierzasz mi pozwolić na spokojne przeczytanie tego artykułu, jego waga na zawsze zniknie w meandrach łososiowej historii”, kolejny raz odłożył ją obok siebie i złożył ręce na kolanie. Doskonale. To był inny rodzaj gniewu – czerwona glinka, a nie łamliwy łupek. Ten gniew łatwiej mogłem kształtować wedle swej woli.

\- Niech zgadnę – powiedział gwałtownie. - Ile z tych „kilku sposobów” _nie_ zakłada czynności seksualnych?

Zastanowiłem się jedynie przez wzgląd na uczciwość.

\- Żaden – stwierdziłem. - Wszystkie zakładają twoje szczytowanie. W wielkim stylu.

Kobaltowe oczy spojrzały w górę, by ocenić stan sufitu przedziału, a potem znów skierowały się na mnie. Nabieraliśmy prędkości. Silnik perkotał zachęcająco. Listwy wagonu bydlęcego za oknem zostały zastąpione błyszczącym, rozgrzanym żelazem torów i odległymi murami z cegły.

\- Holmes – powiedział mój przyjaciel bardzo wyraźnie – pozwól, że spróbuję zrozumieć. Chcesz obdarzyć mnie swoją atencją – ośmielę się dodać, że obecnie niemile widzianą – a ja mam uwierzyć, że to z twojej strony jakiś rodzaj _poświęcenia_. Kary, jak się wyraziłeś. Znam cię doskonale i mam uwierzyć, że mógłbyś, na przykład, zadowolić mnie oralnie w przedziale pociągu i nie mieć z tego żadnej przyjemności?

Zmusiłem samowolny uśmiech, by nie pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Donikąd by mnie nie zawiódł. Watson często rozśmiesza mnie, gdy jest na mnie zły, ale kiedy raz uznałem za stosowne to okazać, cisnął moją filiżankę z herbatą do ognia. Potem źle się z tym czuł. Ostatecznie była to filiżanka należąca do pani Hudson.

\- Wiesz, mój drogi, podobnie jak ty uważam, że prawdopodobieństwo jest niewielkie.

\- No właśnie.

\- Cała sytuacja bardziej przypominałaby karę, gdybym miał się powstrzymać od... własnej przyjemności. Nie sądzisz?

Watson zaczął coś mówić, po czym urwał i zamyślił się. Nie był ani trochę mniej zły. Teraz był jednak nie tylko zły – był też zaintrygowany. Bardzo uważałem, by nie dać po sobie poznać, że zauważam ten rozwój sytuacji.

\- Solo, a nie duet. Rozumiesz, jak sądzę, co mam na myśli.

\- Jednostronność – stwierdził chłodno.

\- Otóż to. I masz rację, jeśli chodzi o... no cóż, szczerze mówiąc, chyba powinienem użyć wyłącznie swoich dłoni – wymruczałem, spoglądając na nie z odpowiednią skromnością.

To znaczy: z zupełnym jej brakiem. Moje dłonie są naprawdę niebrzydkie, muszę to przyznać.

Przez moment rozważałem, czy plusy kokieteryjnego zapalenia papierosa przeważą minusy, kiedy będę zmuszony odłożyć go na bok, gdy raz zdobędę nad Doktorem przewagę. Gdy znów zerknąłem na przyjaciela, stwierdziłem, że zrezygnuję z papierosa. W tak wąskim przedziale mógłbym wywołać pożar i wszystko zniszczyć.

W tej samej chwili John sprawił, że zdobyłem jeszcze większą przewagę. Doskonale spokojny wstał, podszedł do przesuwanych drzwi, sprawdził, czy między zasłonami nie pojawiają się szpary i przekręcił zamek w drzwiach. Natychmiast przypadłem do jego szerokich pleców – moje stopy na dywanie nie wydały żadnego dźwięku. Położyłem obie dłonie na jego piersi i przycisnąłem usta do miejsca, w którym kończyła się ciemnoblond linia jego włosów, skręcająca odrobinę na prawo, by stać się gładką falą jego kręgosłupa. Kiedyś założyłem, że po powrocie z Wojny jego włosy na powrót przybiorą brązowy kolor, ale nigdy się tak nie stało. Mimo kapeluszy, które zawsze nosi się w sierpniu, on nieustannie wygląda, jakby właśnie wrócił z piaskowych wydm. Posmakowałem go odrobinę rozchylonymi ustami i przesunąłem dłonie na jego smukłe biodra.

\- Jak rozumiem, to oznacza „tak”.

\- Czy ty _nigdy_ nie przestajesz mówić?

Powinienem, ale odpowiedź brzmi: „nie”. Musnąłem dłonią guziki przy jego spodniach, rozpiąłem je delikatnie, po czym poluzowałem jego bieliznę. Potem zostawiłem tę część ciała w spokoju. Przede wszystkim musiałem pozbyć się kołnierzyka i fulara. Z całą pewnością nie pocałuje mnie jeszcze długo, a jeśli życzy sobie, żebym zamilkł, musiałem znaleźć memu językowi inne zajęcie. Najchętniej coś absorbującego.

Wkrótce częściowo rozebrałem mego przyjaciela tak, jak sobie tego życzyłem i obróciłem go, by oparł się plecami o drzwi. Wsunąłem kolano między jego nogi. Przyparłem go, nie natrafiając na opór i poczułem przedwczesną falę radosnego triumfu. Miałem pewność, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z moim planem – to znaczy, że zapewnię mu maksimum przyjemności, a jednocześnie sam zaangażuję się minimalnie, więc bez szczególnego zachodu dojdę do siebie. Nie zamierzałem doprowadzić go do szczytowania, a przez następne dwadzieścia minut walczyć z szalejącą erekcją. Sądziłem, że mi się to uda, o ile użyję wyłącznie rąk i skupię się wystarczająco mocno. Sherlock Holmes – zupełny głupiec.

Oczy Watsona napotkały mój wzrok. Patrzył na mnie, z głową opartą o ciemny materiał zasłony. Jego usta pozostawały nieruchome, lecz w oczach igrał uśmiech.

„Zemsta” - mówiły mi - „jest moja”.

Być może miało się okazać, że jestem w bardzo poważnych tarapatach.

Miałem zamiar o to zapytać, ale nie oczekiwano ode mnie konwersacji. Zamiast tego wtuliłem twarz pod jego mocną szczękę, czując słodki zapach letniego miodu i czystego ubrania otulającego jego opaloną skórę. Musnąłem go ustami. Wsunąłem dłoń w jego rozpiętą bieliznę i podrażniłem opuszkami palców gładkie ciało. Nie uciskałem. Jeszcze nie. Czekałem, śledząc jego puls językiem; ująłem jego policzek drugą dłonią. Być może tego nie wiedział, ale zawsze dawał mi znak, więc oczekiwałem go. Czekałem dłużej niż zwykle, leciuteńko przesuwając paznokieć kciuka po jego policzku. Wciąż czekając, delikatnie ująłem w dłoń sztywniejącą męskość.

Nareszcie. Mój przyjaciel uniósł ciepłe dłonie i położył je na wysokości moich nerek, tuż nad biodrami. Byłem tak uszczęśliwiony wyczekiwanym, przyjacielskim przyzwoleniem, że ścisnąłem go, zachwycony wyczuwalną jedwabistą twardością i zapomniałem, że miałem milczeć.

\- Naprawdę nigdy nie chcę cię zirytować. Klnę się na mój honor.

\- Możliwe.

Na próbę poruszyłem ręką. Było to bardziej pociągnięcie niż pieszczota. Zmieniłem ułożenie dłoni. Jak we wszystkim, tu także możliwe są lepsze i gorsze techniki. Zacznij za szybko – spowodujesz dyskomfort. Zacznij zbyt wolno – umysł obiektu utonie w mgle zirytowanej niecierpliwości. Zacznij tak, jak zacząć powinieneś, a zmienisz dorosłego mężczyznę w szmacianą lalkę, której ręka spoczęła na twoich plecach. Dokładnie to zamierzałem – z należytą starannością – osiągnąć. Jestem w tym bardzo dobry. Po chwili uspokajająco przycisnąłem usta do jego ucha i szepnąłem:

\- Od bardzo dawna nie posiadłem cię w pociągu. Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Czy wiesz, że w pociągach naprawdę ciężko ci się oprzeć? O czym myślisz?

\- Być może coś przeoczyłeś – powiedział bez tchu – ale i tym razem mnie nie posiądziesz, pamiętasz?

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam, taka była umowa. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Jak się okazało, było to gigantyczne kłamstwo. Przypuszczam jednak, że wówczas mówiłem szczerze.

Wcisnąłem kolano głębiej między jego uda i zacząłem ssać jego szyję, jednocześnie chwytając go mocniej – nie poruszając dłonią, ale prawie zaciskając ją w pięść. Wciągnął gwałtowny oddech. Jego szyja zaraz miała przybrać najcudowniejszy odcień fioletu. Pomyślałem, że doprawdy, przypominanie sobie tych chwil podczas przebywania w Croydon z Lestrade'em będzie wystarczającą rekompensatą za jednostronność naszego zajęcia. Nie wspominając już o tym, że on lubi _należeć do mnie_. Przynajmniej kiedy lubi mnie, lubi też być cenną własnością. Miałem szczęście, gdyż nie zaprotestował, jedynie skłonił głowę, by popatrzeć na mnie oczami, w których z każdą sekundą wzbierało pożądanie.

I wtedy przepuścił atak.

\- Czy wiesz, że czasem _naprawdę mam ochotę_ cię ukarać? I cieszę się, że zaproponowałeś jakąś formę kary, bo to właśnie jedna z tych chwil.

Wiedziałem o tym, ale usłyszenie tych słów i tak okazało się porywające. Stwierdzając, że jest już dostatecznie spragniony i że szuka mego dotyku, ustanowiłem spokojniejsze tempo i oparłem drugi łokieć na jego ramieniu, by móc gładzić palcami jego włosy i absolutnie nieprawdopodobne kości policzkowe. Jeszcze odrobinę uniosłem kolano tkwiące między jego nogami. Byłem szaleńczo szczęśliwy, że odezwał się do mnie z własnej woli... poza tym ufam mu całkowicie, więc mogę z nim radośnie pogawędzić o wymierzaniu kary i nie zjeżyć się... i z otwartymi oczami wszedłem w gigantyczną pułapkę.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się za to winił. Jestem więc otwarty na propozycje.

\- Naprawdę? - warknął. Ślad po moim pocałunku na jego szyi przybierał różany kolor. Pochyliłem się, by go polizać. - No cóż, istnieje naprawdę dużo możliwości. Wiem, że to ty ustalasz reguły, ale nie ustalasz...

\- Wszystkich reguł – zgodziłem się z nim, wodząc palcem po jego czole.

\- Dokładnie. Tak, _właśnie tak_ – dodał szybko, zacieśniając uścisk na moim ciele, kiedy przeciągnąłem kciukiem po czubku jego członka, który zaczynał wilgotnieć. - A zatem, gdybyśmy byli w domu, mógłbym zdecydować się na ucieczkę do innych środków. Z twoją pełną zgodą, oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście. Jaki byłby pierwszy środek?

\- No cóż. - Jego oddech przyspieszał z każdą chwilą. - Najpierw zaryglowalibyśmy drzwi do salonu i podeszli do barku, gdzie trzymamy tę przyjemną francuską brandy. W butelce jest wystarczająca ilość alkoholu na dwie szklanki. Opróżnilibyśmy ją – bardzo sobie cenię ten gatunek.

To nie brzmiało jak kara.

\- Jak do tej pory nie mam nic przeciwko. Ale chyba nie rozumiem.

\- Widzisz, potrzebna by mi była zatyczka do butelki. Ta zatyczka ma bardzo elegancki _kształt_ \- wyżłobienie i zaokrągloną górę. A ponieważ jestem dziś w wyjątkowo wspaniałomyślnym nastroju, bardzo starannie posmarowałbym ją olejkiem i po prostu kazał ci ją nosić w sobie, pod ubraniem, podczas absolutnie zwyczajnego dnia... przez, powiedzmy, godzinę albo dwie.

Z dumą mogę Państwa zapewnić, że ta sugestia nie wpłynęła na ruch mojej ręki. Nie mogę być dumny z niczego innego, jeśli chodzi o moją samokontrolę w tamtym momencie. Mrugałem gwałtownie i bezwolnie, wbijając w niego wzrok, a na moim karku wykwitł pot.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o kontrolowanie własnego podniecenia... to spuśćmy na to zasłonę milczenia.

\- Godzinę – powtórzyłem. - Albo dwie.

Jeśli powtarzam coś z własnej woli, to może być tylko jedna tego przyczyna: zupełnie wytrącono mnie z równowagi. Watson patrzył mi prosto w twarz i wciąż się nie uśmiechał. Mogłem jednakże niemal usłyszeć, jak wewnętrznie wyje ze śmiechu.

\- Dokładnie to powiedziałem. Owszem. - Uśmiechnął się słodko, po czym spojrzał na moją poruszającą się dłoń. - I musiałbym cię wtedy posłać z jednym sprawunkiem. Jestem obecnie bardzo zajęty, a trzeba coś zanieść na pocztę. Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł w moim imieniu.

\- Watsonie, mamy chłopca na posyłki.

Nawet w moich własnych uszach nie brzmiało to przesadnie mądrze. A do tego mój głos był dość słaby.

\- Jestem świadom jego istnienia, dziękuję uprzejmie. Ale wolałbym, żebyś to był ty.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Musiał zauważyć, jak intensywnie pracuje moje gardło.

\- A potem, kiedy bym wrócił, kara dobiegłaby końca?

\- Ależ skąd. Kiedy byś wrócił, znów zaryglowałbym drzwi do salonu i rozebrał cię ze wszystkich ubrań, poza koszulą i spodniami.

\- Dlaczego? - W pytaniu pobrzmiewała fala namiętności. Nie będę nawet próbował jej przemilczeć.

\- Bo zabrałbym cię do sypialni i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Rozpiąłbym twoje spodnie i opuścił je bardzo wolno. To samo zrobiłbym z twoją bielizną. Potem położyłbym cię na łóżku, na moich kolanach, gdyż poza czynnością, którą w tej chwili wykonujesz, istnieją inne, do których potrzebne są jedynie ręce.

\- Czy wiesz, że naprawdę przypuszczam, iż bym ci na to pozwolił? A to... to mnie naprawdę zadziwia. - Zdusiłem brzegiem kołnierzyka jego koszuli śmiech, gdyż nie byłem pewien, czy jest on mile widziany. Mój członek podrygiwał gwałtownie. - Niesamowite. Pozwoliłbym ci... się ukarać. A to szokuje mnie bez granic.

\- Dlaczego cię to szokuje? Kocham cię, a ty zachowałeś się nikczemnie. - Teraz już uśmiechał się otwarcie. Słyszałem to w jego głosie. Nie śmiałem spojrzeć na niego, by ujrzeć roześmiane niebieskie oczy i lekko rozchylone, zdyszane usta. Zrozumiałem, że zemsta zachwyca go bez granic. Nie mogłem tego zrujnować. Obserwowałem więc, jak mój kciuk ponownie mocno naciska na mokry czubek jego męskości i zmieniłem tempo: teraz były to mocniejsze pociągnięcia, które w mojej głowie odpowiadały radosnemu rytmowi Haydna. Nie muszę chyba wyraźniej opisywać, że w tym momencie miałem już poważne kłopoty – seksualne kłopoty – i pragnąłem tylko, by moje ubrania nie były aż tak dopasowane, chociaż zazwyczaj jestem z tego zadowolony.

\- Czy nadal mamy do czynienia z plugawym użyciem zatyczki do butelki? - zapytałem takim głosem, jakbym wędrował po linie.

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

\- Rozumiem. Jak długo?

\- Dziesięć-piętnaście minut chyba wystarczy. Chciałbym, żeby twoja cudowna, blada skóra ślicznie poróżowiała. I musiałbyś mnie prosić, gdyż nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru postępować wbrew twoim życzeniom. Tak, myślę, że wyraźna prośba o pewną dyscyplinę byłaby na miejscu. Baty, które bym ci spuszczał, musiałyby być w zgodzie z twoją wolą.

W tym momencie nie byłem przekonany, ile zostało mi wolnej woli.

\- Dzięki ci za twoją szczerość i twoją troskę. Jesteś bardzo wrażliwym człowiekiem.

\- No cóż, robię co mogę.

\- Jak sądzę, wlepienie mi klapsów jak ośmiolatkowi byłoby... punktem kulminacyjnym dramatu. Czy tak?

\- Zapominasz, że jestem lekarzem. Boże, _właśnie tak_ – jęknął, na ślepo sięgając swoją cudownie zgrubiałą dłonią do mej szyi.

\- Cóż może mieć z tym wspólnego stopień medyczny?

\- Będę musiał... _ach_. - Watson odrzucił głowę w tył, walcząc o oddech. - Nie wolno mi wyrządzić trwałej krzywdy.

\- Przecież byś mnie nie skrzywdził. Takie ślady znikają po godzinie, sam robiłem to wielokrotnie. Bezpieczne przedsięwzięcie.

\- Tak, świadom jestem twej świadomości. Ale reguły mej profesji są bardzo surowe. Więc _po_ zatyczce, po wlepieniu ci klapsów jak ośmiolatkowi, honor obligowałby mnie, bym uśmierzył ból pocałunkami.

Otworzył granatowe oczy i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Bardzo, _bardzo_ długo.

\- Matko boska! - jęknąłem, chociaż akurat ona nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z bezwstydnymi, rozkosznymi, _cudownymi_ rzeczami, które proponował. Dość mocno uderzyłem głową w drzwi. Ktoś musiał mnie usłyszeć, gdyż Watson zawołał wyraźnie:

\- Proszę mi pomóc z tą torbą, dobrze? - i ujrzałem w szparze pod drzwiami przesuwający się cień. Nie mogłem spokojnie oddychać, przed oczami tańczyły mi gwiazdy, moja erekcja stawała się bolesna i nawet nie mogłem błagać go o litość, gdyż zasłużyłem na absolutnie wszystko.

\- Uderzyłeś się w głowę – powiedział bez tchu, ale z wielkim zadowoleniem. - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nic. - Mój głos przypominał miauknięcie kocięcia.

\- Nie robisz tego tak, jak powinieneś, wiesz? - dodał. Jego własny głos był chrapliwy z podniecenia.

Zmusiłem się, by otworzyć oczy i zerknąłem w dół.

\- Ależ... wydaje mi się, że robię.

\- Nie, serce moje, bardzo potrzebuję twojej drugiej ręki.

No cóż, byłem przeszczęśliwy, że mogę być mu posłuszny. Poza tym właśnie nazwał mnie „sercem swoim”, więc nie musiałem kończyć swego życia w wieku trzydziestu siedmiu lat – co mnie radowało. Źle go jednak zrozumiałem. Przesuwałem drugą dłonią po jego talii i biodrze, kiedy szepnął cicho: „Nie tak” i pociągnął ją w górę, do swych warg. Z otwartymi ustami patrzyłem, jak bierze mój środkowy i serdeczny palec w usta.

Jestem doskonale świadom, że Watson lubi moje dłonie. Jestem pewien, że lubi je _nieskończenie_. Z dużą jasnością umiem przypomnieć sobie, że lubi klęczeć na dywanie, podczas gdy ja siedzę na kanapie, i pieścić jedną z nich ustami, aż stracę cierpliwość i zaciągnę go do łóżka. Ale to, że mógłby się zachować tak obscenicznie, ssać palec za palcem, jęczeć lekko, biorąc najdłuższy w bardzo utalentowane gardło, podczas gdy ja nie mogę liczyć na wyzwolenie... takiej diaboliczności się nie spodziewałem.

Moje palce są niemal równie wrażliwe jak moje przyrodzenie. Czułem wilgoć i życie, i żyły, i najbardziej uderzającą do głowy wersję _mowy, tak, tak, to stąd do ciebie mówi, to stąd wypływają dźwięki brzmiące jak wypolerowany buk, jak mocna kawa, jak Edynburg we wrześniu. To stąd się z ciebie śmieje, kiedy zachowujesz się jak głupiec, to stąd mówi „Dzień dobry” z przytępionym warkotem, więc można być pewnym, że skończył Uniwersytet Londyński, a potem pojechał do Indii, a potem na Wojnę. Wiedziałeś to od pierwszej chwili, kiedy go usłyszałeś._ Mój przyjaciel uchwycił delikatnie mój nadgarstek i wsunął sobie mój palec jeszcze pół centymetra w gardło.

Wyrzuciłem z siebie serię zduszonych przekleństw, a znam ich wiele. Większość była po francusku, a kilka po niemiecku, gdyż niemiecki – chociaż mało melodyjny – jest najbardziej ekspresyjnym z języków. Zatracony między moim przyjacielem, pieszczącym oralnie moją dłoń, a wyobrażeniami, które wciąż tańczyły pod mymi zamkniętymi powiekami, nieco zapomniałem o tym, co robię. Na szczęście Watson nie zapomniał. Kilka sekund później gwałtownym ruchem wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni i przykrył moją dłoń swoją własną. Zatrząsł się w kilku ostrych spazmach i zdusił krzyk, wgryzając się w moje kłykcie. Moją dłoń zalała wilgoć.

Nie miałem mu za złe ukąszenia. Było nadzwyczaj użyteczne. Pomogło mi otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć go, z cudownie zarumienionymi policzkami, odrzuconą w tył głową, silną szyją błagającą o tlen i moimi palcami, które powoli wysuwały się z jego ust. Następne kilka sekund skrywa mrok, gdyż nie mogłem już myśleć. Watsonowi nic się nie stało, stał stabilnie, spazmy dobiegły końca... nic mu nie było, więc odwróciłem się i padłem plecami na siedzenie. Moje kolano uderzyło w oparcie, a ramię zakryło oczy.

„To” - pomyślałem - „to jest erekcja twojego życia. Cóż za strata”.

Minęły długie sekundy. Okropne, bardzo pocieszne sekundy, które zdawały się trwać wiele godzin. Niewykorzystanie pewnej części mego ciała wydawało się zbrodnią, niczym zamknięcie na wieki stradivariusa w szklanym pokrowcu albo odwrócenie obrazu Rembrandta do ściany. Cóż jednak mogłem zrobić? W międzyczasie zastanawiałem się, czy ktokolwiek przeprowadził eksperyment, podczas którego mężczyzna zmarł od odpływu krwi z mózgu, wywołanego nieusprawiedliwioną, nieposkromioną pychą i od ubóstwiania jego palców przez język urodzonego hedonisty. Poprzez mgłę przezabawnej, lecz bardzo prawdziwej agonii poczułem, jak ktoś pochyla się nade mną. Otworzyłem lekko oczy. Watson klęczał przy siedzeniu, na podłodze i, podobnie jak ja, próbował się nie śmiać, ale odnosił w tym mniejszy sukces. Jedną rękę położył na moim brzuchu, drugą wsunął w moje włosy.

\- Jesteśmy niemal w połowie drogi do Croydon – zamruczał słodko. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Niezgorzej – wydusiłem z siebie. - Dotykasz mnie.

\- Tak – odparł niewinnie. - Zwykle nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- _Zwykle_ nie jestem w stanie podniecenia graniczącego z medyczną anomalią i bez żadnych nadziei na wyzwolenie. - Pozwoliłem sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- To prawda, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię takim – przyznał z zadowoleniem, pocierając dłonią mój ubrany brzuch w sposób, który powinien być uspokajający... a zdecydowanie nie był. - Na przykład twoje tęczówki niemal zniknęły. Muszę przyznać, że to wyjątkowo urzekające. Tak czy inaczej – dziękuję za twój wysiłek. Naprawdę umiem sobie wyobrazić mniej przyjemne sposoby na spędzenie ostatnich dziesięciu minut.

\- Niezmiernie miło mi to słyszeć.

\- Dlaczego twoje powieki drgają?

\- Ty – wysyczałem. - Ty. Mówiąc krótko.

\- A mówiąc dłużej?

\- Ty – powtórzyłem z wysiłkiem – nadal mnie dotykasz.

\- To wcale nie było długo. Czy wiesz, że oddychasz przez usta, a nie przez nos? Zastanawiam się, dlaczego?

\- Do diabła, Doktorze, jeśli mnie natychmiast nie zostawisz w spokoju, będziesz bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za atak serca. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy – _primum non nocere_ , o ile się nie mylę.

\- Masz rację. A co byś zrobił, gdybym ci powiedział, że nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdybyś... był zmuszony na moment opuścić ten przedział?

\- Jestem dżentelmenem i dotrzymuję słowa. Nic takiego nie zrobię. Zwyciężyłeś, dobrze? Otrzymujesz laur zwycięzcy. A teraz odstąp od swego detektywa-konsultanta.

\- Dlaczego masz na szyi rumieniec, skoro nawet nie...

\- Do cholery, kochany, zabierz ręce! - zakomenderowałem desperacko, uśmiechając się, gdyż doprawdy o niczym nie decydowałem w tamtym momencie.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko w odpowiedzi. - Ale najpierw muszę się upewnić, że z medycznego punktu widzenia nic ci nie grozi.

Rozpiął moje spodnie i nie wstydzę się przyznać, że musiałem przygryźć wargę i poczuć fajerwerk bólu, by nie wydać z siebie dźwięku. W międzyczasie John Watson z profesjonalnym zainteresowaniem patrzył na odsłoniętą część mego ciała. Byłem w stanie znieść to bez protestu przez jakieś pięć sekund.

\- Jezu Chryste, John, koniec zabawy – powiedziałem niezbyt spokojnym głosem.

\- To jedna z najbardziej imponujących rzeczy, jakie widziałem w życiu. Mówię jako lekarz, oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję.

\- Oczywiście w bardziej normalnych warunkach także ją doceniam. Chciałbym tylko zauważyć, że teraz przechodzi samą siebie, chociaż zazwyczaj sprawuje się doprawdy pierwszorzędnie.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że zostało mi uświadomione, iż cechuje ją naturalny talent. Możesz za to docenić Opaczność albo naturalną selekcję. A teraz okaż miłosierdzie i odsuń się ode mnie.

\- Twoja koncepcja miłosierdzia nie zakłada zbyt wiele wspaniałomyślności – stwierdził mój przyjaciel, a potem pochylił się, rozchylając wargi.

Tego popołudnia dowiedziałem się, że kiedy mężczyzna ujmuje cię w usta w podobny sposób – natychmiast do końca, najgłębiej, jak się da i bez żadnego uprzedzenia poza czystym pożądaniem – lepiej nie znajdować się w miejscu publicznym. Całe szczęście, dokładnie w momencie, w którym ugryzłem się w przedramię, by zdusić krzyk i posmakować kurzu oraz wełny, pociąg zahamował, wydając z siebie bardzo przydatny zgrzyt. Mój przyjaciel powoli przeciągnął po mnie wargami, po czym urwał i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Ależ nie ma za co – powiedział z zadowoleniem. - Ale to nie tylko dla ciebie. Znasz mnie doskonale, chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym zaspokajać cię oralnie w przedziale pociągu i nie mieć z tego żadnej przyjemności?

\- Na miłość boską – wydyszałem. - Więc nie przestawaj mieć z tego przyjemności. Proszę.

\- Nie zamierzam. Trudno ci się oprzeć, kiedy...

\- _Ty mnie zabijesz, do cholery_ – wyrzuciłem z siebie.

Nie miałem czasu powiedzieć nic więcej. Doktor zdusił ciepły śmiech i pochylił się, by skończyć to, co zaczął.

Zacisnąłem palce na jego włosach i jedynym pozostałym mi skrawkiem mózgu zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy wystarczy pięć ruchów warg mego przyjaciela, czy też może dotrze do dziesięciu. Niestety, naprawdę nie przypomnę sobie odpowiedzi na postawione pytanie, gdyż dziesięć-piętnaście sekund później wsunął swoje palce między moje otwarte wargi i poczułem dziki, radosny ból wyrywający się z moich bioder. Na moment zbliżyłem się do śmierci, a jego usta były słodkie i mokre. Wzrok zasnuła mi biel, a kości rozpłynęły się. Zniknął pociąg, zniknął regularny stukot kół i sporadyczne syki i pojękiwania hamulców. Mógłbym przysiąc, że zastąpiła je burza z piorunami. Po kilku minutach zorientowałem się, że, istotnie, rozpętała się burza z piorunami, ale nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby te doznania były jedynie wynikiem nieskalanej przyjemności.

Potem leżałem. Byłem niemal sparaliżowany. Skołowany, zakochany, pogrążony w szczęśliwym odurzeniu.

\- Twoje powieki przestały drgać. - Po kilku długich minutach usłyszałem głos mego przyjaciela. Watson przywrócił moje spodnie do stosownego stanu.

Otworzyłem usta, by zapytać: „Naprawdę?”. Jednakże w tym momencie żadna część mego ciała nie działała tak, jak powinna.

Wtedy Doktor – wolno, czule – pocałował mnie.

Wyczułem siebie w jego ustach. Była to zaledwie pojedyncza nuta aromatu, ale wystarczała, bym pomyślał: „Wybaczył mi już tyle razy. Ileż to razy będzie? Czy to dlatego nigdy nie pozwala mi na odpokutowanie tego? Bo wie, że nie będę w stanie?”. A potem nie wiedziałem już nic, przesunąłem jedynie swoim językiem po jego języku, pijany mieszaniną wdzięczności i maleńką kroplą samozadowolenia.

„Będę dalej próbował” - pomyślałem, gdy się odsunął. Otworzyłem oczy, by ujrzeć jego twarz tuż nad swoją. Jego wargi były czerwone i wilgotne. - „On wybacza mi zbyt szybko i zatrzymuje mnie, zanim mam szansę na pokutę, ale oto zaleta bycia maszyną. Zostałem stworzony do jednego celu. I będę próbował dalej”.

\- Bije od ciebie światło – westchnąłem z zadziwieniem.

Padało. Słyszałem radosny rytm, który tak bardzo kocham i który tak cudownie uspokaja mój umysł. Słyszałem krople uderzające o dach pociągu. Przez moment absolutnie wszystko na świecie było wspaniałe.

\- Dziwne – szepnął. Poczułem na policzku jego wargi i miękkie muśnięcie wąsów. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jestem szczególnie światły.

Był światły. Olśniewający. Był latarnią morską, bez obecności której już dawno rozbiłbym się o brzeg. Pomyślałem, że byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby naprawdę był latarnią morską, a ja drobnym podróżnym, zbyt małym, by zrobić mu krzywdę, jak pół godziny wcześniej.

\- Chciałbym być krążącym wokół ciebie ptakiem.

\- Co takiego? - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Mówiłeś zbyt cicho, nie byłem w stanie tego zrozumieć.

Zamilkłem na chwilę, zastanowiłem się nad dotychczasową rozmową i, oczywiście, usłyszałem: „Je voudrais etre un oiseau qui tourne autour de toi”. To zawsze jest dość żenujące, chociaż nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Ten tik przynajmniej pozwala mi przeformułować idiotyczne czułostki tak, by nabrały sensu. Watson przez dziesięć lat przebywania w moim towarzystwie nauczył się francuskiego w stopniu godnym szacunku, ale niechętnie odzywa się do mnie w tym języku, a ja muszę mówić bardzo wyraźnie, by zrozumiał wszystko. Posługuję się bowiem paryskim francuskim, a do tego mówię absurdalnie szybko. Wróciłem zatem do angielskiego Królowej.

\- Jesteś moim stałym punktem – powiedziałem więc. - Wszystko inne jest... burgundowym morzem.

\- Wcale nie jestem taki stabilny. - Zamyślił się na chwilę, a w jego oczach mignął smutek, niczym ciemna chmura przysłaniająca słońce. - Przecież już to wiesz. Bardzo chciałbym taki być przez wzgląd na ciebie, ale nie jestem. Czy wiesz, dlaczego byłem na ciebie taki zły?

\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły! - Zachłysnąłem się poczuciem triumfu godnym uczniaka i przeciągnąłem wskazujący palec po jego policzku. - Nie jesteś, nie jesteś. Ha! Powiedziałeś „byłem”, więc już nie _jesteś_. Wybaczyłeś mi. Ależ tak, wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć! Pocałuj mnie. Całuj mnie, aż pociąg nie stanie.

\- Byłem zły, bo czasami... - kontynuował spokojnie - ...czasami nie wiem, że mam przed tobą jakieś sekrety, a potem ty mi je po prostu mówisz. I wtedy... sekret zostaje zniszczony, prawda?

Coś w sposobie, w jaki zmarszczył czoło, mówiło o bólu i o pełnej rezygnacji czułości. Był to obrazowy wgląd w to, jakie musi być życie ze mną. Najdziwniejszy okazał się fakt, że widok ten był mi znajomy, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem tych słów. Ostatecznie ja sam musiałem ze sobą żyć, a była to egzystencja burzliwa. Przede mną nie da się utrzymać sekretu. Są tylko rzeczy wyszeptane, rzeczy wypowiedziane głośno, rzeczy wykrzyczane i takie, które odbijają się echem. Nie ma ciszy. Nigdy, przenigdy nie ma i nigdy nie będzie ciszy. Moja indolencja, gdy przychodzi do odgadnięcia, co John Watson zrobi – moje żarliwe niezrozumienie go – nigdy nie ochroni go przed tą wyjącą otchłanią. Znam jego myśli, zanim on je pozna. Znam każdy zakamarek, każdy kącik, każdy sekret. To, że ich nie rozumiem, jest pozbawione znaczenia – nie osłania go. Przed tym popołudniem tego nie pojmowałem.

\- Biedaku – powiedziałem miękko i zamknąłem oczy, chcąc stać się jakimkolwiek innym człowiekiem. - Nie jest to pierwsza rzecz, którą zniszczyłem.

\- Nie, nie. Och, nie odbieraj tego w taki sposób. - Oddech mego przyjaciela owiał z bliska delikatną skórę mych zamkniętych powiek. - Wróć, wróć. Zniszczyłeś szansę na to, bym był z kimkolwiek innym. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą zniszczyłeś. A teraz pocałuj mnie. Całuj mnie, aż pociąg nie stanie.

xxx

Kiedy podróżowaliśmy pociągiem, spadł ulewny deszcz i w Croydon upał nie był już tak dokuczliwy. Wcześniej wysłałem telegram, więc Lestrade – równie umięśniony, wytworny, nudny, przypominający fretkę i ubrany w brązowe tweedy jak zawsze – oczekiwał nas na stacji. Dojście na Cross Street, gdzie mieszkała panna Cushing, zajęło nam pięć minut.

\- Cieszę się, panowie, że tu jesteście – powiedział Lestrade cicho. - To paskudna sprawa. I myślę, że o czymś wam przypomni.

W tym momencie powinienem wyjaśnić, że pannie Cushing przesłano parę świeżo odciętych ludzkich uszu. To oczywiście bardzo oryginalne przedsięwzięcie, ale, niestety, nie bezprecedensowe.

\- Czym taka stara panna mogła rozdrażnić Profesora? - powiedziałem raczej do siebie.

Profesor był człowiekiem pozbawionym skrupułów, a na swoich usługach miał całą armię, równie pozbawioną skrupułów i gotową spełnić jego najpodlejsze polecenie. Jednym z poleceń – ulubionym wyborem, kiedy ktoś wszedł im w drogę – było morderstwo z zimną krwią i posłanie uszu przeciwnikowi lub komuś z jego najbliższej rodziny, w zależności od tego, czy uznali, że bardziej efektywne będzie zamordowanie kluczowego gracza, czy też kogoś mu drogiego (jeśli znaleźli osobę, która dla zdrajcy liczyła się bardziej niż jego własne życie).

Są powody, dla których zamierzałem uwolnić Londyn od tego niegodziwca. Uszy dość obrazowo tłumaczą przyczynę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Być może tym razem zaszła pomyłka – odparł Letsrade. - Tędy, panowie. Zaraz dowiemy się całej prawdy.

Panna Cushing siedziała w salonie.

\- Paskudztwa są w wychodku – powiedziała do inspektora, gdy tylko weszliśmy. - Życzyłabym sobie, żeby je pan stąd zabrał na dobre.

\- Oczywiście, panno Cushing. Zostawiłem je tylko po to, by mój przyjaciel, pan Holmes, mógł obejrzeć je w pani obecności.

\- Dlaczego w mojej obecności, sir?

\- Na wypadek, gdyby chciał zadać pani jakieś pytanie.

\- Jaki jest sens zadawania pytań, skoro już panu powiedziałam, że nic mi o tym nie wiadomo?

\- Oczywiście, madam – odparłem, chcąc ją ugłaskać. Wymieniłem spojrzenia z Lestrade'em. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie kłamała, więc popełniono jakiś błąd. Nie brzmiała jak niewiasta żyjąca w strachu. Ani trochę. Inspektor uniósł brew i założył ramiona na piersi – zgadzał się ze mną. Nie traciliśmy więc czasu z panną Cushing i we trójkę udaliśmy się do małej przybudówki w wąskim ogródku. To tam, w kartonowym pudełku, czekały uszy.

\- Jest pan gotów, by dowiedzieć się, kto zmarł tym razem? - westchnął inspektor Lestrade.

Wszedł do środka i wyniósł owinięte brązowym papierem i kawałkiem sznurka pudełko. Na końcu ścieżki stała ławka. Usiedliśmy na niej, a ja obejrzałem starannie wszystkie przedmioty, które mi wręczył. Uniosłem sznurek do nosa.

\- Ten sznurek jest niesłychanie interesujący – stwierdziłem. Następnie – naprawdę sądziłem, że mu się uda, klnę się na mój honor, że tak myślałem – podałem go inspektorowi. - Co pan może z niego wyczytać, Lestrade?

\- Został osmolony.

\- Owszem – warknąłem. - I?

\- I nic. Osmolony kawałek sznurka.

Skrzywiłem się.

\- Czy został przecięty nożyczkami? Czy to, że przecięto go nożyczkami, ma dla nas jakieś znaczenie?

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że zbyt optymistyczne z mojej strony było sądzić, że będzie inaczej. Watsonie?

Zerknął na sznurek.

\- No cóż, przecięto go, ale supeł pozostał.

\- Brawo, mój drogi – powiedziałem przyjaźnie. Muszę przyznać, że za każdym razem, gdy nazywam go publicznie „moim”, czuję radość. Już po dwóch sekundach chciałem to powtórzyć. Stwierdziwszy, że zapewne uśmiecham się do Watsona zbyt żarliwie, skierowałem znów wzrok na Lestrade'a. Ale ten już na nas nie patrzył, ścierając jakiś pyłek z rękawa płaszcza, co było dość szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności.

\- Ten supeł jest szczególny – stwierdziłem.

Wyrzuciłem z siebie serię dedukcji, a mój głos był wysoki i niecierpliwy: zapach kawy, początkowa literówka w słowie „Croydon”, charakter pisma, sól, i tak dalej. Cały czas kątem oka patrzyłem na Watsona. Naprawdę mi wybaczył. W jego niebieskich oczach widać było już tylko podziw. Następnie zabrałem się za gwóźdź programu.

\- Boże! - wykrzyknąłem, gdy je zobaczyłem. Dwoje odciętych uszu, a każde z nich było abominacją.

\- Tak, wiem – powiedział Lestrade ze zmęczeniem. - Miałem nadzieję, że tylko jedna osoba padła ofiarą mordu. Ale oczywiście sam pan widzi, że to nie jest para.

\- Lestrade, przez wzgląd na moje nerwy jeśli nie na cokolwiek innego, proszę przynajmniej spróbować zauważyć kilka szczegółów poza takimi, które byłyby oczywiste dla średnio inteligentnego trzylatka. To jest ucho _Aleca Fairbairna_.

\- Dobry Boże – wymamrotał Watson, przysłaniając dłonią oczy.

Alec Fairbairn – niech mu ziemia lekką będzie – zgodził się być świadkiem w nadchodzącym procesie Jamesa Moriarty'ego i jego amoralnych podwładnych. Ewidentnie nie było to już aktualne. Zarzucaliśmy sieci jak mogliśmy, ale świadkowie – czy to samych zbrodni, czy też odszczepieńcy z organizacji Profesora – byli bardzo nieliczni. Ostatecznie nikt nie chce umrzeć, by ktoś mógł mu odciąć uszy i wysłać do osieroconych bliskich. Ucho Aleca Fairbairna było opalone, odbarwione, przekłute, z małym kawałkiem czerwonego morskiego koralu. Poznałbym je wszędzie i właśnie na nie patrzyłem.

Lestrade jęknął.

\- Niech to diabli, potrzebowaliśmy...

\- Potrzebowaliśmy Aleca Fairbairna – wybuchłem. - Wiem. _Wiem_. Na rany Chrystusa, czy powie pan kiedyś coś, co nie jest oczywiste?

\- Holmes – przerwał mi Watson, uspokajającym ruchem kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie... to nie jest wina Lestrade'a. Nie jest to też twoja wina, czy to jasne? Gdzie mieszkał Alec Fairbairn?

\- Chwilowo w Westminsterze – odparłem. - Co oznacza, że niemal na pewno jest to robota Jeda Greena. Nie miałem przyjemności poznać tego łotra. Jest mniej widoczny niż inni pułkownicy Profesora, ale odpowiada za większość ohydnych przestępstw po naszej stronie rzeki.

Byłem wstrząśnięty, chociaż nie pokazywałem tego po sobie. W milczeniu wyjąłem drugie ucho z pudełka. Złowieszczo przypominało ucho panny Cushing – krótka małżowina, szeroka muszla, wykręcona wewnętrzna chrząstka. W gruncie rzeczy było to to samo ucho.

\- Kilka dni temu rozmawiałem z Aleciem Fairbairnem po tym, jak złożył zeznania w Yardzie – powiedział Watson z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem. - Czekaliśmy, aż skończycie konsultacje z prawnikiem. Wiedzieliście, że był zaręczony? Opowiedział mi o niej. O ile pamiętam, miała na imię Mary, ale nie wspomniał jej nazwiska.

\- Cushing – dopowiedziałem głucho. - Z całą pewnością. Tylko spójrzcie.

Rzuciłem pudełko na ziemię, obok moich stóp. Tak naprawdę po prostu wyślizgnęło mi się z rąk, gdyż nie byłem w stanie go dłużej trzymać. Siedzieliśmy tak we trójkę, ramię przy ramieniu, porażeni okrucieństwami świata. Przeciągnąłem ręką po twarzy. To była najszybciej rozwiązana zbrodnia w historii świata, a ja nie odczuwałem żadnej przyjemności z tego powodu.

Watson sięgnął do kieszeni swojej cienkiej kurtki i wyjął trzy papierosy z papierośnicy. To czynność, którą często zajmujemy się wspólnie – papierosy są własnością wspólnoty, jak fajka, którą zamyśleni Indianie przekazują sobie w kręgu. Mój przyjaciel zapalił je jeden po drugim i podał nam. Już żałowałem, że złajałem inspektora tylko z powodu mej własnej frustracji, więc podałem mu pierwszego papierosa, zamiast zatrzymać go dla siebie. Kiwnął głową, gdy przekazałem mu go w dwóch palcach. Wziąłem kolejnego od Watsona i oparłem głowę o ścianę stojącą za ławką, zastanawiając się, co wystawiło Aleca Fairbairna do odstrzału i czy mogła to być moja wina. Kilka sekund później kolano Watsona dość mocno uderzyło w moje. Odwróciłem się, by dostrzec jego oczy wpatrzone w moją twarz.

„Przestań” - nakazały. Mój przyjaciel mocno zaciskał wargi.

Próbowałem być posłuszny. Miał rację. W trakcie bitwy nie należy myśleć o ofiarach.

\- Dlaczego zabił i ją? - spytał po kilku minutach Lestrade drżącym ze wściekłości głosem. - To potworne. Fairbairn był ofiarą wojenną, ale na wojnie nie zabija się kobiet.

\- Czasem się zabija, jeśli upadnie się bardzo nisko – odparł Watson z ledwo wyczuwalnym wzdrygnięciem.

\- Moim zdaniem za coś takiego należałoby delikwenta stawiać pod ścianą.

Nagle poczułem przypływ sympatii do Lestrade'a. Położyłem dłoń na jego wąskim ramieniu i zacisnąłem ją lekko.

\- Dopadnę go – przysiągłem. - Na mój honor, dopadnę go. Proszę mi wierzyć, Lestrade, jeśli będę musiał, poradzę sobie z tymi rzezimieszkami gołymi rękami. Dopadnę go.

\- Oczywiście. A my pomożemy – dodał Watson beznamiętnie.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Lestrade, wstając i podnosząc pudełko, z którego wysypało się kilka grudek soli. To zły omen, ale nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi, gdyż szczycę się logicznym myśleniem. Mam jednakże rację tylko w siedemdziesięciu procentach przypadków i powinienem był wiedzieć, że będzie mi potrzebne jak najwięcej szczęścia. - Tylko dzięki tej myśli jakoś sypiam. Rozmyślania o wybuchu histerii Pattersona jakoś mnie nie uspokajają. Dziękuję, panowie, że przyjechaliście. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Lestrade poszedł do środka, by oznajmić pannie Cushing, że obłąkany łotr – o nieznanym miejscu zamieszkania, którego twarzy nigdy nie widzieliśmy i który nie pozostawił po sobie świadków – najprawdopodobniej zamordował jej siostrę. Ja wciąż siedziałem z Watsonem na ławce, przeklinając stratę Aleca Fairbairna i dziewczęcia, które zapewne nigdy nie wyrządziło nikomu żadnej krzywdy.

\- Rozumiem twoje przygnębienie – powiedział łagodnie Watson – ale on znał ryzyko.

\- _Ona_ nie znała.

\- Wiem. Pomścimy ich, drogi przyjacielu. Jak to ująłeś – dopadniemy ich. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

\- Z bożą pomocą.

Nie mogłem wziąć go za rękę, ale położyłem dłoń na swoim kolanie i dotknąłem nim jego kolana. To była marna namiastka, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Wiesz, to wspaniałe – dodał z dziwnym, niewielkim uśmiechem.

\- Co w tej sprawie może byś choć odrobinę wspaniałe? - zapytałem zupełnie zbity z tropu.

\- Patrzenie na twoją wyjątkowość. - Wstał. - Zabierz mnie do Londynu, mój drogi, rozwiązałeś śledztwo Lestrade'a w rekordowym tempie i już nie jesteśmy tu potrzebni. Jak myślisz, czy w Londynie padało? Mam nadzieję, że tak.

\- Jak co dnia, mój przyjacielu.

\- Wstań. Idziemy.

Poszedłem. On trzyma mnie na niewidzialnej smyczy, a ja nawet nie mam siły, by się tego wstydzić. Szliśmy ramię w ramię przez świeże błoto w kierunku stacji.

\- Watsonie – powiedziałem, kiedy stanęliśmy na peronie, z którego odjeżdżał pociąg do Londynu.

\- Holmesie.

\- Nie chcę znów cię obrazić – wyznałem wolno.

Mój przyjaciel zaczął się śmiać.

\- A jednak... - dodałem.

Śmiał się coraz silniej i uniósł kapelusz, by przeczesać palcami włosy. Tego dnia był bardzo piękny. Uwielbiam o tym myśleć.

\- Nie żałowałem sobie wcześniej, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na mnie nieśmiało.

\- Istotnie.

\- Ale już zapłaciłeś za poranną zbrodnię.

\- To wielka szkoda, ale owszem.

\- Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. - Watson pochylił głowę i udawał, że się namyśla. Była to wyjątkowo urocza poza, która jasno komunikowała: „Chwileczkę, coś mi świta”. - Wiesz, byłeś niepotrzebnie nieprzyjemny dla Lestrade'a.

Strzeliłem palcami.

\- Owszem! Watsonie, ja _często_ bywam niepotrzebnie nieprzyjemny dla Lestrade'a. Próbuję każdego traktować tak, jak na to zasługuje, a Lestrade irytuje mnie w takim stopniu, że traktuję go o wiele gorzej. Okropność. Sądzę, że nie należy na to dłużej przymykać oka. Co planujesz z tym zrobić?

\- Powinniśmy jakoś naprawić twoje zachowanie – przyznał. Jego pierś drgała od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

\- Nie mógłbym się z tobą zgodzić bardziej. Mam jednakże jedno pytanie.

\- Tak?

\- Czy naprawdę masz coś do załatwienia na poczcie?

\- Naprawdę – wydusił z siebie, bezradny w obliczu własnego rozbawienia. Słońce jasno oświetlało jego twarz.

Naprawdę miał. Co za szkoda. Ostatecznie _mieszkam_ w Westminsterze, więc cenię sobie moją reputację w tym miejscu. Odkryłem też w sobie nowy talent – okazało się, że rzeczywiście bardzo zgrabnie proszę, by mnie zbito jak ośmiolatka. Ale odchodzę tu od tematu. Opisywałem Państwu ten dzień – ten okropny i cudowny letni dzień – nie bez powodu.

Czyż nie byliśmy szczęśliwi? Czyż nie byliśmy przepięknie, boleśnie szczęśliwi? Czyż nie kochaliśmy się bez granic, czyż nie umykaliśmy wszelkiej kontroli, czyż nie byliśmy w tym doskonali? Czyż nie zostaliśmy stworzeni do miłości, która zmieniła parę nałogowców w szaleńców o stęsknionych oczach, nieustannie pragnących następnej dawki siebie nawzajem? Czyż nie wystarczaliśmy, nigdy nie wystarczając? Czyż nie mieliśmy szczęścia, że obaj doskonale wiedzieliśmy, jak sobie radzić ze śmiertelnymi zrywami przymusu?

Teraz jestem starszy, starszy o wiele, wiele lat. Jestem istotnie bardzo starym człowiekiem. A jednak myśl o tym dniu – i o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się później – wciąż napełnia mnie grozą. Byliśmy zrujnowani, krusi, zdesperowani. Ja poprzez własny mrok i narkotyki, on – przez wspomnienia i rany. Ale razem byliśmy niezwyciężeni. Mam prawie siedemdziesiąt lat i dopiero zaczynam pojmować, co nam się przytrafiło.

Czyż nie byliśmy cudem? Czyż nie byliśmy _najwłaściwszą rzeczą na świecie_?

A ja właśnie znalazłem najgorszego wroga w historii ludzkości.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się dwa dni później.

Watson i ja szliśmy z Picadilly do Yardu, nie przejmując się specjalnie mijającym czasem ani odległością do przebycia. Światło słońca padające na nasze twarze było blade i orzeźwiające, a upał zmienił się już w znośne, letnie ciepło. Właśnie zwinnie uniknąłem potknięcia o zwiniętą linę leżącą na środku chodnika i odwróciłem się do mego przyjaciela, by zadać jakieś pytanie. Z perspektywy czasu sądzę, że chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy spotykamy się z Pattersonem, czy też z Lestrade'em – nie zawracałem sobie byłem głowy odczytywaniem telegramu. Nie jestem pewien.

Wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szubko.

W jednej chwili odwracałem głowę, by zwrócić się do mego przyjaciela. W następnej trąciło mnie czyjeś ramię. I jeszcze jedno. I kolejne. Żaden z kuksańców nie wydawał się celowy, ale każdy popychał mnie odrobinę w bok i do przodu. Zauważyłem teatrzyk lalkowy, otoczony przez hordę dzieci; drzewo, którego pień okalał mały płotek; robotnika wnoszącego siano do oberży... i ledwo umiem wyjaśnić, co się potem wydarzyło. Znalazłem się w oku niewielkiego cyklonu, który wynosił mnie w Bogu tylko znane miejsce.

Zostałem popchnięty, naprawdę _popchnięty_ , przez guwernantkę z dwoma pakunkami. Woźnica odsunął mnie na bok. Żadnego z tych ruchów nie mogłem z zupełną stanowczością nazwać niegrzecznym – wszyscy zdawali się po prostu unikać przeszkód na własnej drodze – więc nie miałem wystarczająco dużo rozumu, by na kogoś krzyknąć czy zacząć się wykłócać. Otaczał mnie prąd uliczny, wciągał głębiej z każdą sekundą. Cóż mogłem zrobić? Zamierzyć się ciężką laską na ludzi zupełnie mi obcych, którzy wydawali się kierowani niewidzialną siłą? Było ich tak wielu! Technik laboratoryjny, doker, makler, sprzedawca, zamiatacz ulic, pielęgniarka, kobieta w kapeluszu z piórem, jej potężny towarzysz...

I nagle, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zostałem sam. Na środku ulicy. W moją stronę kierowała się rozpędzona dorożka, konie pluły pianą, a ich kopyta zbliżały się do mojej głowy.

Tylko kilka metrów. Wszyscy inni zniknęli. Pomyślałem, że już jestem trupem, a jednocześnie głos w jakimś zakamarku mego mózgu stwierdził: „Cóż za nudny sposób na zgon”.

Nagle coś bardzo żywego uderzyło mnie w pierś z siłą dorosłego mężczyzny i upadłem na bruk. Dwukonny pojazd przemknął obok. Usłyszałem przekleństwo woźnicy.

_Uderzenia kopyt. Zgrzyt kół. Kamienie. Stopy uderzające w kamienie. Trzaśnięcie bata._

Usiadłem, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Gdy upadałem, moje ramię uderzyło w hydrant, co zupełnie pozbawiło mnie tchu. Cóż za okropność, że nie można przewidzieć wydarzeń, które pozbawiają cię tchu w piersiach. Żaden człowiek na świecie nie jest w stanie ich kontrolować. Moja przepona zupełnie przejęła kontrolę, podczas gdy potrzebowałem, by to mój mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Przekląłem się za to. Musiałem odetchnąć i to _zaraz_. Musiałem _myśleć_.

Profesor Moriarty właśnie próbował mnie zamordować.

Rzężąc w brudne dłonie i próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad płucami, policzyłem, że musiał zaangażować przynajmniej trzydziestu ludzi. Miałem pewność. Sam zrobiłem coś podobnego – w nieco innych okolicznościach – wobec Irene Adler. Zainscenizowanie wydarzenia na ulicy nie jest proste.

„Trzydziestu sześciu ludzi” - poprawiłem się, zamykając oczy. - „Dokładnie trzydziestu sześciu. Dobry Boże”.

Gdzie się podział Watson? Uratował mnie. Rzucił się przez ulicę i oto żyłem. Gdzie on jest? Nie mógł wylądować dużo dalej ode mnie. Rozejrzałem się, szukając go, z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy, gdyż żyłem, a jemu się udało. Byłem rozradowany, dumny z jego śmiałości, jego szybkości, a ja...

Dostrzegłem go.

Mam idealny sposób na zachowanie spokoju, podczas gdy wszystko we mnie instynktownie wyje. Jest bardzo prosty, ale nie korzystam z niego zbyt często. Jestem bardzo dziwnie skonstruowanym stworzeniem i zmuszony byłem nauczyć się panowania nad sobą, więc potworności takie jak strzelaniny, węże pełzające po sznurach od dzwonków i psy, których pyski posmarowano fosforem, nie robią na mnie większego wrażenia. Z takimi przygodami można sobie poradzić niemal automatycznie, przekuć adrenalinę w prędkość i zręczność, i uniknąć obezwładniającego strachu. Doskonale wiem, że przez tę umiejętność wydaję się chłodny, ale przez nią jestem też _skuteczny_ ; poza tym _jestem chłodny_ i nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nic mnie nie przeraża. Kłamstwem byłoby też stwierdzenie, że zachowanie przytomności umysłu sprawia mi trudność.

Ale od czasu do czasu – a ta sytuacja wlicza się w tę kategorię jak rzadko która – jestem w stanie zachować spokój tylko dzięki memu bezbłędnemu systemowi, który można podsumować w czterech słowach:

_On potrzebuje twojego spokoju._

Zobaczyłem, że Watson uderzył skronią w krawężnik, a jego twarz była biała i chorobliwie nieruchoma. Dźwignąłem się na nogi, a następnie – dochodząc do siebie – opadłem na kolana obok niego. Leżał na boku w słomie i skrawkach starych gazet, niemal pod wózkiem wypełnionym workami z mąką. Nawet na moment nie przyszło mi przez myśl, że może być martwy. Byłem oszołomiony po upadku, ale jestem mistrzem dedukcji, więc jeszcze zanim sprawdziłem puls, dostrzegłem, że jego klatka piersiowa się porusza. Był ogłuszony, to wszystko, i solidnie uderzył się w głowę. Obaj wielokrotnie znosiliśmy gorsze urazy.

A jednak ten widok – jego przyciśnięty do ziemi policzek; przechodnie, którzy zatrzymywali się, by wybałuszyć oczy i coś powiedzieć – wpłynął na całe moje zachowanie. Bez żadnego wyjątku.

Uklęknąłem z nieco rozsuniętymi kolanami i ostrożnie podniosłem go, opierając na swoim lewym ramieniu, tak że w połowie na mnie leżał. Niewątpliwie oddychał i to bez trudności.

\- Watsonie – powiedziałem. - Nic ci nie jest, stary druhu?

Jeśli zastanawiałem się, czy był nieprzytomny czy jedynie oszołomiony, to właśnie uzyskałem odpowiedź. Delikatnie rozwiązałem jedną ręką jego fular – nauczyłem się tej sztuczki, by korzystać z niej w zupełnie innych sytuacjach, przyznaję. Zdjąłem go. Sprawdziłem puls na szyi przyjaciela.

\- Diabeł, nie dorożka – stwierdził pomocnie jakiś młodzik głosem, który zdradzał jego pochodzenie z niższych sfer Londynu. Za nim zbierał się mały tłumek, potrząsający złowieszczo pięściami w stronę przygodnych woźniców i demonicznych kierowców omnibusów. - Prawdziwy diabeł. I leciał prosto na pana, sir.

\- Powstań, Watsonie. Masy obwołują cię bohaterem. - Spojrzałem w górę i puściłem oko do trzymającego worek jabłek chłopaka, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko w odpowiedzi. - Biegnij po doktora, chłopcze, a nie poskąpię zapłaty.

\- Tak, sir!

\- Czy ten zacny dżentelmen oddycha? - spytała młoda kobieta, która wyglądała, jakby bardzo chciała zemdleć i tym samym zwrócić uwagę wszystkich zebranych na własną szlachetną osobę i kształtne atrybuty.

\- Nic mu nie jest. Mój dobry Watsonie, niepokoisz panie.

Oddychał, jego puls był stabilny, więc _dlaczego nic nie działało_? Wyciągnąłem chusteczkę do nosa i przycisnąłem ją bardzo delikatnie do jego skroni. Skóra została przerwana tylko na kilka centymetrów, ale rany na głowie bardzo krwawią; miałem już uwalany cały lewy rękaw płaszcza. Przemyślałem wszystko jeszcze raz, złożyłem chusteczkę na cztery i przycisnąłem ją mocniej. Jego twarz nie poruszyła się, ale drgnęły jego palce. Drgnęły i znów zamarły. Co to oznaczało? Czy coś wpłynęło na jego nerwy? Która część jego cudownie ciekawskiego i wnikliwego mózgu uległa zniszczeniu? Jaka jego część została nam obu odebrana?

_On. Potrzebuje. Twojego. Spokoju._

\- Doktorze – zawołałem cicho. - Bardzo przydałaby mi się teraz twoja medyczna porada.

Nic. Przycisnąłem ponownie chusteczkę do rany, ale tym razem jego dłonie nie poruszyły się ani trochę. Podciągnąłem go trochę wyżej, zastanawiając się, jak szybko chłopiec od jabłek będzie w stanie znaleźć lekarza.

\- Niech mnie kule biją, jeśli ten jegomość nie uratował panu życia!

Spojrzałem na moment w górę. _Bankier, przepuszcza pieniądze na walki psów, kiedy pokłóci się z żoną, zazwyczaj wygrywa, wykorzystuje wygrane, by ją rozpieszczać._

\- Nigdy nic takiego nie widziałem! Powinien dostać medal. Zupełnie spokojny, nie? Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby był wojskowym, skoro tak po prostu przeciął drogę opętanemu koniowi.

\- Jest wojskowym – powiedziałem.

\- Co, znacie się panowie?

Zgrzytnąłem zębami.

„Musi się do ciebie odezwać” - podpowiedział mój mózg - „Musi otworzyć oczy i odezwać się do ciebie w dokładnie tej chwili”. Pomyślałem, że gdybyśmy byli w domu, gdyby drzwi były zamknięte, a on z jakiegoś okropnego powodu odniósłby podobne obrażenia, mógłbym być znacznie skuteczniejszy. Mógłbym powiedzieć wszystko. Mógłbym wszystko zrobić. Ale byliśmy na publicznej ulicy, nie w domu, już – mniej-więcej – spoczywał w moich ramionach, w Anglii obowiązują prawa przeciwko homoseksualizmowi, od których włos jeży się na głowie, _a on potrzebuje twojego spokoju_.

\- Pytałem, czy się panowie znacie – nalegał bankier.

\- Tak, pracujemy razem – powiedziałem wreszcie, czując coś okropnego w żołądku. Zakładając, że wilgotniejąca chusteczka utrzyma się przy jego skroni, odciągnąłem kciukiem jedną z jego powiek. Pusty, nierozumny błękit. Drugie oko wyglądało tak samo. Jego źrenice były równe, ale dziwnie rozszerzone. Co to oznaczało? Która część jego umysłu została uszkodzona tak, że nie mógł mnie dojrzeć mimo otwartych oczu? Mózg jest delikatny i nie należy przy nim majstrować. Która część została nadwyrężona na tyle, że nie był w stanie zareagować?

\- No to jak, powinniśmy kogoś wezwać? To znaczy, on chciałby, żeby kogoś wezwać, nie? Chętnie się na coś przydam i skontaktuję się z jego rodziną. Może z żoną?

\- Nie, on...

Byłem zszokowany, że urwałem, ale tak właśnie było. Zamrugałem, wściekły na siebie.

_Zrób to, Sherlocku Holmesie, to tylko bezrozumny, kretyński bankier, którego nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz. Powiedz i niech to lepiej zabrzmi szczerze._

\- Jest kawalerem – dokończyłem po prostu.

Co było kłamstwem monstrualnych rozmiarów. Został zaślubiony niewiele ponad pół roku po naszym pierwszym spółkowaniu.

Coś takiego nigdy wcześniej nie przytrafiło mi się w żadnej z grzecznościowych, towarzyskich rozmów. Poczułem się, jakbym złamał na pół smyczek moich skrzypiec, ale powiedziałem to. Moja własna reakcja była dla mnie zaskakująca. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem nic podobnego. Przypuszczam, że podobnie może się czuć ktoś zmuszony do zmiany wiary albo, stojąc w łańcuchach przed Inkwizycją, wyrzekający się przeklętego przekonania, że Ziemia kręci się wokół Słońca. Był to też _zupełnie nieodpowiedni moment na takie drobiazgi_.

Dlaczego miałbym się przejmować takim szczegółem? Akurat w chwili, w której mój towarzysz, pozbawiony zmysłów, leżał na bruku?

Teraz już znam odpowiedź. Bo w gruncie rzeczy bywam wyjątkowo tępy.

\- Wojskowy, co? Zupełnie sam na świecie?

\- Niezupełnie. Watsonie, mój przyjacielu, zaczynasz mnie niepokoić. No już. Watsonie.

„Czy ktoś zwróci uwagę, jeśli nazwę go Johnem?” - zastanawiałem się, czując dreszcz paniki. - „Na przykład ten potworny bankier. Czy to byłoby coś, co zauważy?”

Imiona to bardzo szczególne zagadnienie. Pozwolą Państwo, że zastanowimy się na moment nad Lestrade'em. W Yardzie rezyduje obecnie nowy policjant, który często za nami podąża. Przypuszczam, że może być całkiem niegłupi, chociaż odnosi się do mnie z alarmującą dozą ubóstwienia. Lestrade – który nigdy w życiu nie zapomniał o tytułach, zwracając się do mnie albo do Watsona – nazywa dzieciaka Stanley'em, kiedy tylko ten zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Nie mam wątpliwości, że chłopak będzie dobrym stróżem prawa, ale nasz detektyw inspektor wolałby, by miał więcej godności. Kiedy zaś Lestrade zdecyduje się na cielesne rozrywki, niewątpliwie wybierze skorą do śmiechu kobietę o jasnej karnacji i przyjemnie szerokich biodrach. Nikomu by nie przyszło do głowy, że sypia ze Stanley'em Hopkinsem tylko dlatego, że od czasu do czasu zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie...

Nagle całym sobą znienawidziłem Londyn.

\- Johnie, obudź się – zabłagałem cicho. - Proszę.

Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Naprawdę, w tamtym momencie opuściło mnie logiczne myślenie. Postępowałem bardzo samolubnie, a świat był okropnym miejscem. Tak bardzo, bardzo chciałem... zrobić wiele rzeczy, poczynając od zanurzenia twarzy w jego włosach, by powiedzieć mu, że – gdzie by się nie znajdował – ja zostałem _tutaj_ i _musi wrócić_. Zachowywałem się natomiast jak zupełny imbecyl. O ile nie ma się wstrząsu mózgu, nie ma niczego niebezpiecznego w straceniu przytomności; nie ma też niczego dziwnego w tym, że człowiek, który uderzył się w głowę, nie wraca do siebie w ciągu pięciu minut. Po prostu tego potrzebowałem. I, chociaż to obłąkane, mogłem tego potrzebować u siebie w domu, ale najwyraźniej zapomniałem, że siedzę na ulicy.

W tych okolicznościach była to niewybaczalna głupota. Przez wzgląd na uranizm i przez wzgląd na Jamesa Moriarty'ego.

Oto, co powinienem był zrobić i co mogło oszczędzić nam wielu zmartwień: powinienem był wyrazić niepokój o mężczyznę, który mnie ocalił, a którego gang Moriarty'ego znał jako mojego przyjaciela; upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, nawet jeśli nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności; stanąć wraz z tłumem na rogu ulicy i poczekać na lekarza, złorzecząc na niebezpieczeństwa płynące z publicznego transportu. Albo zapakować go do dorożki i zabrać na Baker Street. Zamiast tego zrobiłem rzeczy, które spokojnie można określić jako najgłupsze postępowanie w historii ludzkości. A z całą pewnością w _mojej_ historii.

\- Mam go, sir! - Rozległ się wrzask gdzieś po mojej lewej stronie. - Oto on, gotowy do doktorowania!

Mniej więcej pięćdziesięciopięcioletni doktor, mimo ciepłego dnia ubrany w czarny surdut, ukląkł obok mnie i otworzył lekarską torbę.

\- Nie sądzę, by miał wstrząs mózgu – zaraportowałem chłodno. - Jego źrenice są równe i wszystko inne wydaje się być w normie. Jak pan widzi, uderzył się dość mocno w głowę.

\- Więc zrobił pan wszystko, co pan mógł. Zaraz go ocucimy. - Doktor skinął głową. - Proszę go trzymać i nie puszczać.

Kiedy lekarz – który naprawdę nie chciał powiedzieć nic złego – wyjął flakonik soli trzeźwiących, miałem ochotę oznajmić mu, że jeśli kiedyś puszczę Johna Watsona, to będzie to dzień, w którym wyląduję na dnie Tamizy. W gruncie rzeczy nie była to jego sprawa, ugryzłem się więc w język. Doktor przesunął buteleczkę pod nosem mojego przyjaciela. Ja też poczułem zapach, dzięki memu wyjątkowo wrażliwemu zmysłowi węchu, i zamrugałem gwałtownie.

Powieki Watsona zatrzepotały. Drgnął, czując ból w głowie. Drgnęły mięśnie jego oczu i szczęki, nie palce. W taki sposób, budząc się, drga każdy człowiek. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Nie bez wysiłku skupił wzrok i dostrzegł mnie. Mięśnie jego pleców rozluźniły się – wcześniej nawet nie czułem, że są napięte. Otworzył usta.

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie, mój przyjacielu. - Nie dałem mu dojść do słowa. - Nic ci nie jest. Postanowiłeś rzucić się między mnie a rozpędzony powóz.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, próbując usiąść. Pozwoliłem mu na to. Tak było lepiej.

\- Naprawdę. Być może tylko dlatego teraz z tobą rozmawiam – odparłem.

Nie dotykałem go, mówiąc. Nie byłem w stanie wymyślić metafory. Ani słowa. Każda _dobra, zakazana_ rzecz stała się _niezbędną, niemożliwą_. Watson kilkakrotnie odetchnął głęboko, próbując dojść do siebie.

\- Co za ulga, że... że najwyraźniej mi się udało.

Nie mogłem już dłużej na niego patrzeć. Inaczej zawiódłbym go, podczas gdy potrzebował mojego spokoju.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałem do drugiego lekarza – tego starszego – wciskając mu pieniądze w dłoń. Natychmiast podniósł się i mały ulicznik, więc dałem mu dokładnie taką samą kwotę, co sprawiło, że lekarz uniósł brwi, a chłopiec odbiegł z triumfalnym wrzaskiem.

\- Nic mu nie jest! - wykrzyknęła roztrzęsiona młoda dama, a tłum zaklaskał w dłonie i zaczął się rozchodzić.

\- Morowy chłop – ogłosił bankier, unosząc kapelusz. - Modelowy brytyjski obywatel. Da pan sobie radę i zabierze go do domu? Ktoś się nim zajmie?

Napiszę to oficjalnie: najbardziej _bezużyteczny_ człowiek w historii Ziemi. Czasem nadal nachodzi mnie chęć, by go odszukać i mu to powiedzieć.

\- Och, z całą pewnością. Ma tu niedaleko metresę, która za nim przepada. Wszystko w porządku, sir.

Bankier wydawał się zszokowany tą uwagą. W każdym razie zszokowane wydawały się jego brwi. Potem jednak wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się do mnie, jeszcze raz uniósł kapelusz i wmieszał się w tłum. Zastanawiałem się, czy usprawiedliwiona była chęć, by uderzyć go w szczękę. Ale już wszyscy się rozchodzili – nie było się na co gapić – więc nie miało to znaczenia.

\- Mój Boże, robię z siebie okropne przedstawienie – wymamrotał Watson. Przyłożył chusteczkę do skroni. - Będę potrzebował szwów?

\- Dwóch albo trzech.

\- Poradzisz sobie z tym, prawda?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Czy ty właśnie opowiadałeś temu jegomościowi o moich podbojach?

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Watsonie, sądzę, że powinniśmy opuścić miejsce... wypadku.

Pomogłem mu wstać. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc nie puściłem jego ramienia i delikatnie otrzepałem jego garnitur ze słomy. Rozejrzałem się, by spostrzec, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Tak jakby nie wydarzyło się nic niespodziewanego albo zagrażającego życiu. Dostrzegłem, jak zbliża się do nas kolejna dorożka, więc zagwizdałem na nią. Nie było możliwości, byśmy w tym stanie pojechali do Yardu, nawet gdyby od tego zależało życie Lestrade'a albo Pattersona. Musiałem zająć się głową mojego małżonka. Poza tym sam byłem brudny i musiałem przemyśleć całe zajście. Wyślę im telegram. Mogą zaczekać. Watson najprawdopodobniej będzie potrzebował nie dwóch, a trzech szwów i...

\- Och, rozumiem – powiedział. - Moja metresa. Oczywiście.

\- Co?

\- Napędziłem ci strachu, prawda? Przepraszam.

Pomogłem mu wejść do taksówki, wsiadłem za nim i, krzyknąwszy w stronę kierowcy nasz adres, zatrzasnąłem drzwi nieco silniej niż planowałem.

\- Owszem. Przeprosiny przyjęte. Watsonie?

\- Hm?

\- Czy ktoś cię kiedyś zapytał, czy jesteś komuś poślubiony?

Watson zamrugał, przyłożył chusteczkę do skroni i zerknął na mnie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Znajomi. Mężczyźni w klubie, w Yardzie, klientki. Dlaczego pytasz? - Uśmiechnął się. - Ciebie nikt nie pyta, prawda? Jesteś zbyt nadzwyczajny, by ośmielili się na takie pytanie. To wspaniałe, nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ludzie nie zadają ci tego pytania.

Oczywiście, że nie pytają. Nie przypuszczają, by jakakolwiek istota ludzka mogła ze mną dłużej wytrzymać. Prychnąłem więc i natychmiast poczułem radość związaną z prychaniem na Johna Watsona. Któremu nic nie było i nic nie będzie, który mówił bez trudności, poruszał się zręcznie i nie przestawał ze mnie kpić. _Nic mu nie będzie._

\- Naturalnie powinienem był to wydedukować – gdy weźmie się pod uwagę twój naturalny urok, takie pytanie nie dziwi. Co odpowiadasz?

\- Że nie chciałbym innego życia, że moja praca jest dla mnie bardzo ważna i uważam się za na tyle poślubionego, na ile bym sobie tego życzył.

Doskonałe. _Na tyle poślubionego, na ile bym sobie tego życzył_. Niezmiernie mi to odpowiadało. Watson bywa dużo mądrzejszy ode mnie. Nie mam mu tego za złe, raczej się cieszę. Poczułem się odrobinę lepiej. Na jego twarz powracał rumieniec i uznałem, że ze mną zapewne jest podobnie, gdyż byłem już o wiele mniej rozproszony, spanikowany i zdezorientowany. _Na tyle poślubiony, na ile bym sobie tego życzył_. Doskonała robota. Byłem bardzo zadowolony. Postanowiłem się cieszyć przez całą drogę do domu. Pomyślałem, że kłamstwa jednak nie muszą niszczyć.

\- Co nie oznacza, że nie wolałbym odpowiedzieć „tak” - dodał mój przyjaciel cicho, wyglądając przez okno.

xxx

Dokładnie tego samego popołudnia w naszym salonie stanął James Moriarty.

Watson był na górze. Spał w swojej cichej sypialni, obiecawszy mi wcześniej trzykrotnie, że nie ma wstrząsu mózgu i potrzebna mu tylko mocna drzemka przez godzinę lub dwie i silny proszek na ból głowy. Oczywiście nie miałem zamiaru niczego mu odmawiać, dopóki był bezpieczny. Mieliśmy pojechać do Yardu, kiedy odpocznie. Po obandażowaniu jego głowy pozwoliłem mu więc udać się na spoczynek, a sam zdjąłem zakrwawiony płaszcz i założyłem cienki szlafrok. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i przede mną pojawił się profesor Moriarty.

Mam stalowe nerwy, ale muszę przyznać, że gdy zobaczyłem go na progu mego domu, przeszył mnie dreszcz. Był wyjątkowo wysoki i chudy, na jego białym czole widniała duża zmarszczka, a oczy miał głęboko osadzone. Był gładko ogolony i porządnie ubrany, ale poza tym sprawiał wrażenie, jakby opuszczały go siły. Spojrzał na mnie z ogromną ciekawością w zapadniętych oczach.

\- Zdumiewające – stwierdził. - Absolutnie niesamowite. Jak na geniusza, ma pan mało wysklepione czoło. Noszenie naładowanej broni w kieszeni szlafroka to chyba niebezpieczny nawyk?

\- Pewnych nawyków ciężko się pozbyć – odparłem, nie zdejmując palca ze spustu.

Uśmiechnął się, skłaniając głowę w dziwnie gadzi sposób.

\- Najwyraźniej mnie pan nie zna.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, to chyba oczywiste, że pana znam. Sir, powinien pan odpowiedzieć za wiele rzeczy. Wliczając próbę zamordowania mnie dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Ależ skąd – zaprotestował. - Gdybym chciał pana zabić, nie żyłby pan. Zostawiłem panu niewielką drogę ucieczki, a pan z niej skorzystał. Przykro mi z powodu głowy Doktora. Jak on się miewa?

Wbiłem w niego wzrok, a mój żołądek zmienił się w twardy, zimny kamień. „A więc o to mu chodziło” - pomyślałem. - „Sprawdzał, na ile lojalni jesteśmy względem siebie. A ty wszedłeś prosto w jego pułapkę”. Wydałem nas w sposób niewysłowienie idiotyczny i niewybaczalny. Nic nie mogłem odpowiedzieć – każde moje słowo tylko potwierdziłoby jego słuszne podejrzenia. Mój przyjaciel już i tak nas odsłonił, rzucając się pod koła zabójczego powozu. A ja dopełniłem dzieła. Mogłem tylko zmienić temat, zacisnąć palce na pistolecie i zastanawiać się, czy Watsonowi by przeszkadzało, gdybym z zimną krwią zamordował człowieka na naszym dywanie. Przypuszczałem, że tak, więc się powstrzymałem. A powinienem był to zrobić.

To był błąd, którego nadal żałuję. Mogłem po prostu zastrzelić chorego psubrata i wytłumaczyć się potem przed Yardem. Wszyscy by skorzystali, gdybym pozwolił sobie na beznamiętny mord. Wszyscy.

\- Przyszedł pan mnie ostrzec? - zapytałem zamiast tego.

\- Nie. Wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia, przeszło już panu przez myśl.

\- Więc najprawdopodobniej moja odpowiedź przeszła przez myśl panu.

\- Nie zmienia pan zdania. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nigdy.

\- W takim razie pana nie ostrzegę, panie Holmes. Skoro już prawie panów zabiłem i potwierdziłem swoją nieśmiałą teorię, powiem, po co przyszedłem.

\- Dlaczego _prawie_ mnie pan zabił? - dopytywałem się. - Dlaczego naprawdę mnie pan nie zabił i nie dopełnił dzieła?

Potarł o siebie swoje białe, jaszczurze palce. To był ohydny, ale przykuwający uwagę ruch. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej notes, w którym zanotował był kilka dat. Zmrużył oczy, odczytując zapiski.

\- Pierwszy raz wszedł mi pan w paradę czwartego stycznia – powiedział. - Nie muszę opisywać, co wydarzyło się potem, niewątpliwie pan to pamięta. Obecnie jest środek lata, a ja mam zupełnie pokrzyżowane plany. A jednak pan żyje. I chce pan wiedzieć dlaczego.

Moriarty wsunął notes na miejsce i założył ręce za plecami.

\- Fascynuje mnie pan, panie Holmes. Fascynuje mnie pański mózg. Nigdy nie widziałem tak niezwykłego umysłu. Intelektualną ucztą było obserwowanie, jak sobie pan radzi z tą sprawą i muszę przyznać z pełną uczciwością, że byłbym niepocieszony, musząc zastosować ekstremalne środki. W związku z tym można zrobić tylko jedno. Pan musi dla mnie pracować, panie Holmes.

Zdusiłem wybuch śmiechu.

\- Pan raczy żartować.

\- Ależ skąd, jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Zawsze mówię szczerze, panie Holmes. Jak inaczej mógłbym stworzyć tak wielkie imperium? Kiedy się odzywam, mówię dokładnie to, co myślę – nic więcej i nic mniej. Proszę mi wierzyć, sir. Myślę, że pan wierzy, bo widział pan dowody. Nigdy bym panu nie skłamał. Stał się pan moją istną obsesją... jakże mógłbym pana po prostu zniszczyć? Nawet jeśli na szali leży moje własne bezpieczeństwo? Proszę powiedzieć, że skończymy z tą bezsensowną animozją. We dwóch moglibyśmy rządzić Anglią. Więcej niż Anglią. Zastąpiłby pan Pułkownika. Byłby pan moją prawą ręką. Pan i ja jesteśmy tacy sami. Jesteśmy identyczni.

Zacisnąłem mocniej dłoń na pistolecie. Miał rację co do jednego – wierzyłem w każde jego słowo, wystarczająco dużo o nim wiedziałem. Kłamstwo stanowiło jedyną niegodziwość, z jaką nie miał nic wspólnego. Wiedziałem, że gdyby tak zapowiedział, zamordowałby wszystkich w dowolnym szpitalu; z drugiej strony opiekowałby się wdową po kres jej dni, gdyby podjął taką decyzję. Nie dzieliłem jego przekonań, ale z całego serca wierzyłem w jego szczerość.

\- Pan jest obłąkany – syknąłem. - W niczym pana nie przypominam.

\- Nie? - Uśmiechnął się, przysiadając na podłokietniku kanapy. - Nigdy pana nie męczy otaczający ocean głupoty? Nigdy nie irytują pana głupcy, którzy zastanawiają się jedynie, co zjeść na kolejny posiłek? Nigdy nie przychodzi panu do głowy: „Mógłbym przejąć władzę nad tym wszystkim, gdybym tylko zapragnął”? Ależ tak. Widzę, że tak. Jesteśmy jednym i tym samym człowiekiem, panie Holmes, niepotrzebnie się pan burzy. Nie pasujemy do reszty. I mamy pewne... potrzeby. Zastanawiam się, jakie są pańskie? Morfina? Kokaina?

Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć inaczej, jak tylko wychodząc zza biurka i celując rewolwerem w jego serce.

\- Moją było laudanum. Pozwalało mi spać w nocy – kontynuował. Jego głowa chwiała się, gdy ją odwrócił, by spojrzeć na regały z książkami. - Wymazywało poczucie, że jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju, rasą samą w sobie; absolutnie, całkowicie samotny. Mówi pan, że nigdy się pan tak nie czuł? Nie, pan nic nie mówi, bo nie chce pan dać mi tej przyjemności, bym mógł pana obwołać kłamcą.

\- Tak czy inaczej, nigdy bym dla pana nie pracował. Argument, że powinienem za panem podążyć tylko dlatego, że rozpoznaje pan w moim intelekcie coś znajomego, pozbawiony jest logiki.

\- Nie pożąda pan więc władzy? Przyznaję, że chciałbym zachować całą władzę dla siebie, ale pan... pan mógłby z nią zrobić cokolwiek. Dla kogokolwiek. Na przykład dla tego pańskiego doktora.

Podszedłem do Moriarty'ego i wyjąłem pistolet z kieszeni. Chciałem go widzieć między nami niczym symbol absolutnej determinacji.

\- Jeśli spadnie mu choćby włos z głowy, przysięgam na Boga, nie ma żadnej umowy – warknąłem. - Nie poczekam do poniedziałku, nie będzie mnie obchodzić, że z sieci wymyka mi się cały narybek. I nie zobaczy pan mego nadejścia. Niech pan go tylko tknie – zastrzelę pana bez ostrzeżenia, przez okno, a potem się odwrócę i odejdę, a pan będzie martwy. Przysięgam, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma.

\- Wierzę panu – odparł mile. - A więc póki co – aż do poniedziałku, panie Holmes, poniedziałek jest tematem rozmowy – jest zupełnie bezpieczny. Oferuję panu wybór. Może pan dla mnie pracować. I ja przysięgam: _zmuszę_ pana, by pan dla mnie pracował, jeśli nie będę miał innego wyjścia. Przepadam za wyzwaniami. Proszę dla mnie pracować, proszę być moją intelektualną muzą, a ja dam panu wszystko, czego pan zapragnie. Będzie pan ubóstwiany, sir... jak najcenniejszy towarzysz broni. Jak już wspomniałem, jestem panem całkowicie zaabsorbowany.

\- A druga możliwość?

\- Proszę odrzucić moją szczodrą ofertę... i pożałuje pan. Pożałuje pan o wiele bardziej, jeśli zostanie pan w Londynie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na pańską obecność w Londynie w poniedziałek, panie Holmes. Do tego czasu musi pan zniknąć. Teraz jest środa, więc ma pan czas do końca tygodnia, by się spakować. Albo pan do mnie przystąpi – i Doktor będzie bezpieczny – albo opuści pan Londyn. Wtedy też Doktor będzie bezpieczny. Widzi pan, jednocześnie kij i marchewka. Jeśli opuści pan Londyn do poniedziałku, skupię mój gniew na zamordowaniu _wyłącznie pana_.

\- Ciekaw jestem, jak też pan planuje to zrobić – prychnąłem.

Moriarty uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

\- Zastanawiam się, panie Holmes, czy zdaje sobie pan sprawę, iloma operacjami zarządzam na całym świecie. W Ameryce. Na Kontynencie. W najciemniejszych zakamarkach Azji. Oszczędzę Doktora, jeśli opuści pan Londyn, ale nie przetrwa pan nawet dwóch tygodni. Spodziewam się, że do jutra wyśle mi pan telegram, przyjmując inną, bardziej opłacalną ofertę.

\- Nie otrzyma go pan – odparłem.

Przez moment wydawało się, że James Moriarty mnie żałuje.

\- Musi się pan usunąć, panie Holmes, albo pana zmiażdżę.

\- Obawiam się, że z powodu tej rozkosznej rozmowy zaniedbuję bardzo ważne, nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy.

Podszedł do drzwi. W jego oczach płonęła teraz zimna wściekłość – nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Ten gniew był samą definicją głębi i wymykał się pojęciu łaski. Przez głowę przemknęła mi dzika myśl, że naprawdę go rozczarowałem. Profesor James Moriarty naprawdę sądził, że jestem tak niemoralny, iż – o ile będziemy z Doktorem bezpieczni – ubrudzę się absolutnie każdym szlamem. Profesor sądził, że Sherlock Holmes rozwiązuje zbrodnie, gdyż nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ich popełnianie jest o wiele bardziej lukratywnym zajęciem. Obcy jest mi sentyment – jestem wyrachowany, szorstki, przemądrzały, złośliwy i arogancki, ale jeśli charakteryzuje mnie jedna, jedyna zaleta, to jest nią głębokie poczucie _sprawiedliwości_. Sądził, że jestem umysłem na sprzedaż. Ta koncepcja obrzydziła mnie głęboko i musiało się to odbić na mojej twarzy, gdyż nagle zaczął się śmiać.

\- Proszę dołączyć do mnie do jutrzejszego popołudnia i zdobyć ogromne bogactwo albo opuścić Londyn i zmienić się w pył, panie Holmes – powtórzył. - Naprawdę nie ma pan innego wyjścia. Życzę panu bardzo dobrego dnia.

Po tym, jak zamknął za sobą drzwi, przez dobre dwadzieścia minut wbijałem wzrok w ścianę, rozmyślając. Szczerze mówiąc, rozmyślałem jak szaleniec. Zapaliłem fajkę. Usiadłem w fotelu. Wstałem i nalałem sobie brandy. Potrzebowałem jej.

Dziesięć minut później na schodach rozległy się ciche kroki. Włosy Watsona były rozczochrane i kręciły się lekko w miejscach, w których zmoczył je, myjąc twarz. Wyglądał jednak dużo lepiej – wyglądał tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Siedziałem na fotelu w dziwny sposób, z nogami zwiniętymi po jednej stronie, więc po prostu usiadł w przestrzeni, którą pozostawiłem, opierając plecy i głowę o moje ramię oraz skręcające się oparcie. W zamyśleniu odgarnąłem jego włosy. Trzy bardzo starannie wykonane szwy. Nie będzie nawet blizny.

\- Chwilę temu słyszałem głosy – powiedział ospale. - Kto przyszedł?

\- Profesor James Moriarty.

Watson drgnął gwałtownie i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na mnie z niepokojem.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

\- Absolutnie nic mi nie groziło.

\- Co ci powiedział?

By być szczerym wobec siebie, powtórzyłem mu każde słowo. O jego własnym możliwym ułaskawieniu, moim pewnym upadku, operacjach w odległych krainach... o wszystkim.

\- Sam więc widzisz, drogi przyjacielu – podsumowałem – mogę być albo drugim najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w Londynie, albo podać swoją głowę na tacy... to drugie z tobą albo bez ciebie, zależnie od geografii. Odpowiedź powinna być oczywista, nie sądzisz?

\- Odpowiedź jest oczywista – odparł, opierając się o mnie jeszcze raz. - Odpowiedź brzmi: pokonamy go na własnych warunkach. Nie pokażemy żadnej słabości, wykorzystamy każdą możliwą przewagę i zawsze pozostaniemy w ofensywie. Pokonamy go. To nie powinno stanowić problemu.

\- A jeśli nie da się go aresztować?

\- Są inne sposoby na pokonanie monstrum.

Zupełnie się z nim zgadzałem. Może to brzmi nieczule... ale ile istnień zniszczył do tego czasu? Ile nadziei zrujnował, ile uszu odciął, ilu okrucieństw dokonał? Tak wielu, że obaj czuliśmy obrzydzenie. Tak wielu, że Watson – który jest chodzącą łagodnością – spokojnie rozmawiał ze mną o zamordowaniu profesora matematyki.

\- Wiesz, mam przedziwniejsze wrażenie, że możesz mieć rację – mruknąłem, odkładając fajkę na stolik. - Nigdy go nie zaaresztuję, Johnie. Być może ktoś go zabije – ty albo Lestrade, albo... sam nie wiem. Pewnie ja. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila. Ale nie zaaresztuję go. Jest na to zbyt sprytny. Jestem pewien, że można go pokonać. Ale nie w taki sposób.

Watson przyjaźnie wtulił głowę w moją szyję i skrzyżował nogi. Nie słuchał mnie jednak. Wbijał wzrok w drzwi. Widziałem jego oczy – odbijały się w małym lustrze wiszącym po drugiej stronie pokoju, obok portretu generała Gordona. Był wściekły.

\- Watsonie?

Potrząsnął głową z obrzydzeniem.

\- Jak śmiał – powiedział cicho. - Jak śmiał straszyć cię w twoim własnym domu, podczas gdy mnie przy tym nie było. To już się nie powtórzy. Obiecuję.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia, w czwartek, nie wydarzyło się nic. Pamiętam go z tego dokładnie powodu. Teraz wiem, że on oczekiwał mego telegramu. Naprawdę sądził, że go wyślę. Profesor. Ale tego dnia nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic.

Ani nie wysłałem telegramu, ani nie pojechałem do Yardu, ani nie grałem na skrzypcach, ani nie wyjaśniłem żadnej zbrodni, ani nie cierpiałem nudy z powodu braku zajęcia. Byłem... czysty, w sposób, do którego nie przywykłem. Kompletny. Te części mego umysłu, które zwykle podnoszą wrzawę, w zasadzie milczały, ograniczając się do głuchych szeptów. Hałas na ulicy był przyjemnie głośny i przez moment  _czułem się_ jak normalny człowiek. Czułem się tak, jakby niepracowanie nie było stanem nieznośnym, jakbym miał ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia. W gruncie rzeczy je mam. Ale czy zdaję sobie z tego sprawę? Tak. Wtedy tak. Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną stało, ale bardzo niewielka część mnie czuła się  _skażona_ czy też  _wyczerpana_ .

Zabrałem więc Johna Watsona na kameralny koncert, a potem na późny obiad w znanej mi francuskiej kawiarni niedaleko wspaniałych, kamiennych budynków City. Następnie przygotowałem dla nas kąpiel i zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko przyszło mi do głowy. A mam bardzo bujną wyobraźnię.

Następnego dnia byliśmy umówieni w Yardzie. Udaliśmy się tam po wczesnym obiedzie. Szliśmy ulicą, zajęci sobą i nawet nie rozglądaliśmy się dookoła – był przecież biały dzień. Właśnie wtedy niemal zostaliśmy zabici po raz drugi.

Na Vere Street wielki kamień – cegła rozmiarów, które rzadko się widuje – spadł z nieba i rozbił się o ziemię tuż przed moim nosem. Mam stalowe nerwy, więc patrząc na zabójczy pocisk, zaledwie zamrugałem, a potem spojrzałem w górę.

Oczywiście Watson już poderwał się do biegu.

\- Nie tym razem, na Boga – warknął, wpadając do budynku.

Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, gdy wbiegał po klatce schodowej dla służby, rączy jak czystokrwisty pies wyścigowy, który kładzie płasko uszy na szlachetnej głowie. Jego stopy ledwie dotykały stopni. Był na drugim piętrze, gdy go dogoniłem, a pięć kroków później – prześcignąłem. Mamy niewypowiedzianą umowę, że ze względów praktycznych to, iż jestem szybszy, nie uraża jego dumy – jestem nienaturalnie wysoki i prześcigam  _wszystkich_ . Dlaczego miałbym z rozmysłem wlec się za nim i pozwolić zbiec podejrzanemu? Wspinałem się tak szybko, że naprawdę czułem wiatr na twarzy, a kiedy wypadłem na dach, słyszałem jedynie walenie własnego serca i wyćwiczony, miarowy oddech Watsona.

Dach wywrócono do góry nogami. Wszędzie walały się cegły i kafle. A oto ten głupiec. Ciemny kształt w przekrzywionym kapeluszu, idący o wiele zbyt wolno po dachach. Usłyszał nas i odwrócił się.

Czmychnął jak zając i przez kilka sekund ja i Watson biegliśmy w jednym tempie. Było mi jednak łatwiej skoczyć niż jemu – dzięki memu wzrostowi zyskałem prawie metr przewagi, podczas gdy on zrobił fikołka, by bezpiecznie wylądować. „Szybciej” - myślałem. „Szybciej” - i nic więcej, „szybciej” oraz „Watson powiedział: nie tym razem”, a potem „Jak śmiał” - podobnie jak stwierdził mój przyjaciel dwa dni wcześniej.

Przeskoczyłem jeszcze przez trzy przerwy między budynkami, po czym łotr odwrócił się i strzelił do mnie. Okazało się, że nie było to jego najrozsądniejsze posunięcie.

Strzał zza mego lewego ramienia niezupełnie mnie  _zaskoczył_ . Ale zatrzymał w miejscu. Odwróciłem się.

Oto Watson, który – idealnie spokojny – nawet nie musiał trzymać broni dwoma rękami, mimo że się zmęczył. Kilkanaście metrów przed nami niedoszły morderca leżał na ziemi i jęczał – strzał rozerwał mu łydkę. Krew rozlewała się w małej kałuży. Doskonały strzał – tylko weteran wojenny jest w stanie tak strzelić. O takich opowiada się legendy. Mój przyjaciel nie uśmiechnął się z triumfem ani nie skrzywił się, gdy poczuł właściwe medykowi obrzydzenie. Sprawdził swój rewolwer, skinął głową w moją stronę i ruszył w stronę ofiary, by zapobiec jej wykrwawieniu się na śmierć. Złapałem go za rękaw.

\-  _Czy ty masz pojęcie_ – wydyszałem –  _co się ze mną dzieje_ , kiedy  _robisz coś takiego_ ?

\- Na miły Bóg, Holmes, nie teraz – prychnął.

Nie mówił jednak szczerze. Kiedy mnie minął, dostrzegłem dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie.

Potem obserwowałem, jak Watson opatruje ranę postrzałową i pomagałem mu jak mogłem. Nie była to szczególnie delikatna procedura. Niedoszły zabójca kwilił żałośnie, a w jego oczach widać było szklane poczucie porażki.

\- Jed Green, jak sądzę? - spytał Watson ostatecznie. Ja też tak podejrzewałem.

\- Gdybym był Jedem Greenem, nigdy byście mnie nie złapali. - Jego oczy uciekły do wnętrza czaszki, gdy mój przyjaciel zawiązał ostatni supeł. - O Boże, Boże. Niech on mnie nie skrzywdzi, proszę, niech mnie nie krzywdzi.

\- On cię nie krzywdzi, on upewnia się, że dotrzesz do szpitala, ty ohydna gnido – syknąłem.

\- Nie on. - Kolejny szloch, tym razem zdesperowany. -  _Nie on, nie on. Inni._ Już jestem martwy – jęknął. Strużki potu płynęły mu po twarzy.

\- A więc zeznawaj przeciwko niemu – zaproponował Watson dość łagodnym głosem. - I tak cię uwięzimy. Zeznawaj przeciwko niemu, tylko w ten sposób możesz walczyć. A my zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, by ci pomóc. Zapewnimy ci bezpieczeństwo.

Powinienem był potraktować poważnie odpowiedź opryszka. Szczerze mówiąc, usłyszawszy tę odpowiedź, powinniśmy byli z Watsonem natychmiast przenieść się na wysepkę u wybrzeży Francji. Mówię po francusku jakbym się tam urodził, a Watson przepada za francuską kuchnią. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach by tak nie postąpił? A jeśli ja, Sherlock Holmes, byłem przy cholernych zdrowych zmysłach,  _dlaczego nie zwróciłem na tę odpowiedź większej uwagi_ ? Duch Boży, jak powiadają, przemawia przez usta dzieci – a także, jak widać, przez usta tchórzliwego zamachowca ciężko ranionego w prawą nogę. Czuję do siebie nienawiść, kiedy myślę o tym, co powiedział; czuję nienawiść, gdyż uważałem się za niezwyciężonego, nawet jeśli tylko dzięki temu, że miałem u boku Watsona.

\- Bezpieczeństwo? - powtórzył. Zaśmiał się słabo, a śmiech przeszedł w szloch. - Wolę przystawić sobie pistolet do głowy. Zrobię to, kiedy tylko jakiś znajdę.

xxx

Nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Zabił się następnego dnia, gdy przenoszono go do innej celi. Ktoś dostarczył mu pistolet. O siódmej otrzymałem telegram zawiadamiający o tym wydarzeniu i była to pierwsza informacja, którą nie podzieliłem się z Watsonem. Sam dowiedziałem się, jak łotr miał na imię i przyjąłem ciężar tej wiadomości i bólu kolejnej śmierci na swoje ramiona, niezależnie od faktu, że zmarły był bezużyteczną kanalią. Zrobiłem to wszystko sam, gdyż wydawało mi się, że tak trzeba. Pozostawiło mnie to z groteskowym bólem w sercu i z niewyraźnym poczuciem dyskomfortu, który nie chciał się ulotnić. Całe godziny spędziłem, kręcąc się po naszych włościach i zajmując bezużytecznymi rzeczami – na przykład opryskliwie odmawiając herbaty i nie grając na skrzypcach. Okazuje się, że bezużyteczność jest zaraźliwa. W końcu udałem się do łazienki i zażyłem pół dawki czteroprocentowej kokainy, która nawet nie przyspieszyła mojego ślimaczego pulsu. Wtedy uznałem, że potrzebuję jakiegoś antidotum.

\- Idziemy do Diogenesa – obwieściłem. - Inaczej doprowadzę nas obu do obłędu.

\- Bogu niech będą dzięki – westchnął Watson, chwytając kapelusz i laskę.

\- Przepraszam – dodałem.

\- Nie przepraszaj. – Watson odkaszlnął. - Przeczytałem telegram, zostawiłeś go na biurku. Mnie też jest potrzebna wizyta w Diogenesie.

Do Pokoju Nieznajomych wkroczyliśmy dokładnie dwadzieścia minut po szóstej po południu. Nawet nie zapytałem, czy mój brat jest na miejscu, po prostu poprosiłem kamerdynera, by przekazał mu, aby przyszedł z nami porozmawiać, a potem opadłem na fotel. Chłonąłem otaczającą nas ciszę i atmosferę  _Mycrofta_ . Ostatecznie to on – wraz z trzema innymi odludkami – był założycielem tego miejsca. Doskonale wiem, które przedmioty w każdym pokoju są z natury  _nim_ . Siedem zegarów w Pokoju Nieznajomych jest Mycroftem Holmesem. Turecki dywan jest Mycroftem Holmesem. Ogromny fotel, obok którego usiadłem, jest Mycroftem Holmesem. Fakt, że zasłony nigdy nie są zupełnie zasłonięte, by można było w każdej chwili wyjrzeć, jest Mycroftem Holmesem. Obraz na ścianie nad kominkiem w Pokoju Nieznajomych to krajobraz Prowansji w listopadzie, namalowany przez moją matkę – jest melancholijny, dziki i wspaniały. Przedstawia pejzaż, który lada moment może pokryć się śniegiem – to się czuje – a las wyrywa się na otwartą przestrzeń. Natura domaga się swego, podczas gdy liście opadają na ziemię. Jeden wiruje tuż nad suchą trawą. Malowała z pamięci, a kiedy poprosiłem, by domalowała księżyc widoczny w środku dnia – który właśnie byłem ujrzałem i który mnie zafascynował – roześmiała się i natychmiast to zrobiła. Kiedyś powiem Watsonowi, że to jej obraz. Któregoś dnia, kiedy będę chciał, by to wiele znaczyło, a jemu będzie potrzebny prezent niematerialny i niemożliwy do kupienia. On już kocha ten obraz – za każdym razem, kiedy tu jesteśmy, zatrzymuje się, by na niego spojrzeć. Wiem, że przywodzi mu na myśl mnie. I za każdym razem, kiedy Watson to robi, czuję, jakby na świecie było jeszcze coś cudownego; że nawet gdy po raz pierwszy straciłem wszystko, z powierzchni Ziemi nie zniknęło wszystko, co wspaniałe.

Kamerdyner wrócił z przepraszającą miną.

\- Obawiam się, że pański brat się spóźnia, panie Holmes – powiedział. - Kiedy tylko przyjedzie, powiem mu, że go pan oczekuje.

„Nie” - powiedział mój umysł.

A następnie: „nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie”.

Tym razem nawet się nie zastanawiałem, czy Watson za mną nadąża. Nie biegłem, po prostu zamieniłem się w podobną błyskawicy smugę czystej, niecierpliwej potrzeby. Z Klubu Diogenesa do mieszkania mojego brata można dojść w ciągu dwóch minut – ja natomiast wpadłem przez drzwi i pomknąłem na górę po schodach po może trzydziestu sekundach. Pomyślałem, że moje serce zaraz wyrwie mi się z klatki piersiowej, ale to nie miało znaczenia, nigdy nie umiałem się z tym ustrojstwem obchodzić. Przez moment stałem przed drzwiami mego brata z trzęsącymi się rękami, po czym położyłem dłoń na klamce. Ustąpiła.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Mycrofta nie było. Były jego gazety, klucze, a przed drzwiami stały jego buty, więc musiał być w domu; wrócił z Whitehall i założył domowe pantofle, by przeczytać popołudniową edycję wiadomości z zagranicy. Za piętnaście czwarta powinien przespacerować się do Diogenesa i poczytać coś, co naprawdę  _lubił_ . Jak co dzień. Ale nie siedział na swoim fotelu, a ja nie czułem w powietrzu zapachu kawy oraz rogalika posmarowanego potrójną porcją masła, które spożywa po południu zamiast herbaty.

\- Mycrofcie! - zawołałem.

Nic. Poszedłem do jego sypialni. Myślę, że to mogła być najodważniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłem. Potem już wszystko było proste. Potem wszystko było jak spadanie z wodospadem. Jak więc powiedziałem, poszedłem do jego sypialni.

I tam znalazłem mego brata.

Leżał na plecach z nieruchomą i dziwnie zaróżowioną twarzą. Jego wargi były zaciśnięte. Wyglądał jak elegancko ubrany, wypluty przez morze na plażę wieloryb. A w każdym razie wydawał się równie martwy. Rzuciłem się na kolana obok niego. Jego zamglone oczy drgnęły lekko.

\-  _John_ !

Krzyczałem. Z całą pewnością krzyczałem. Nie będę tego ukrywał.

Watson wpadł do pokoju kilka sekund później. Przez jego twarz przemknęło przerażenie, następnie zupełnie znikając i ustępując miejsca profesjonalnemu spokojowi. Przytknął palce do tętnicy szyjnej mego brata, a potem pochylił się, by go osłuchać. Moim zdaniem Mycroft nie oddychał.

\- Biegnij do najbliższej apteki i kup azotyn izoamylu – powiedział Doktor, szarpnięciem rozpinając mankiety i podwijając rękawy. - Jak najszybciej.

I kolejny raz nie tyle pobiegłem, co pofrunąłem.

Pokonanie pięknych schodów Mycrofta zajęło mi sześć sekund. Zaraz potem gnałem przez ulice. Znam każdy zakamarek Londynu. Na ulicy Duke of York, kilkaset metrów od cudownych, białych domów, które mój brat jedynie podziwiał, gdy jeszcze nie miał pieniędzy, znajdowała się apteka.

Biegnąc, myślałem. Jestem doskonałym chemikiem, więc myślałem o chemii.

_Azotyn izoamylu. Powstaje w reakcji alkoholu z kwasami azotowymi w procesie estryfikacji. Ostrożnie dodać skoncentrowany kwas siarkowy do schłodzonego wodnego roztworu azotynu sodu, a potem włączyć alkohol, stwarzając stechiometryczną miksturę tlenku diazotu i tlenku azotu. To zmieni alkohol w azotyn alkilowy, który z uwagi na niską gęstość utworzy wierzchnią warstwę. Należy dokonać dekantacji i stworzyć azotyn izoamylu. W reakcji azotynu izoamylu z karboanionami powstają oksymy; rozpadowi ulega pod wpływem zasad – w ten sposób uzyskać można azotyn sodu. Azotyn izoamylu rozszerza naczynia krwionośne, jest więc stosowany w przypadkach ostrego zatrucia cyjankiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabiłem istoty ludzkiej, ale profesora Jamesa Moriarty'ego zamorduję z zimną krwią. Najchętniej gołymi rękami._

Dysząc, zapłaciłem aptekarzowi. Wydawał się nieco przerażony. Oczywiście – równie dobrze jak ja wiedział, do czego służy azotyn izoamylu. Potem znów pobiegłem.

Niebo miało bladoniebieski odcień, ale – podobnie jak na obrazie mojej matki – księżyc już świecił ponad platanami i starannie przyciętymi krzewami skweru St. James. Londyn jest najpiękniejszym miastem na świecie, a Mycroft, którego charakteryzuje nieomylne wyczucie smaku, zamieszkał w jego najelegantszej dzielnicy. Pokonanie drogi do jego domu zajmuje mi pół godziny na moich niemożliwie długich nogach. Chadzam tam, byśmy mogli podrażnić się wzajemnie na temat jego wagi i moich upodobań seksualnych. Baker Street, Orchard Street, North Audley Street, Grosvenor Square, Brook Street, New Bond Street, Bruton Street, Berkeley Street, Picadilly, St. James's Street, Pall Mall. W pełnym biegu wyminąłem niezapalone gazowe latarnie, uliczny bruk i zmęczone dorożkarskie konie miasta, które kochałem. I nie chciałem myśleć o Londynie bez Mycrofta Holmesa.

Mycroft Holmes jest jedynym powodem, dla którego żyję. Poza tym jest oschły, zabawny i dobry; jest też najmądrzejszym człowiekiem w Londynie. Kiedy ponownie wbiegałem po schodach mego brata, postanowiłem, że rozerwę Moriarty'ego na strzępy tłuczkiem do mięsa. To będzie bardziej bolesne niż cokolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić gołymi rękami.

Nie jestem w stanie napisać, co się stało, kiedy dotarłem do sypialni Mycrofta – w każdym razie niezbyt rzeczowo – gdyż po prostu nie pamiętam.

_Wiem_ , że pewne rzeczy miały miejsce.  _Wiem_ , że Watson wyjął paczuszkę z moich dłoni – wciąż klęczał przy moim bracie, gdyż sam nigdy nie przeniósłby go na łóżko – i wyciągnął ze swojej lekarskiej torby sterylną szmatkę.  _Wiem_ , że wymieszał sole trzeźwiące i pół dawki azotynu izoamylu, włożył je do gałganka, zawinął go i delikatnie położył nad nabiegłą krwią, nieruchomą twarzą Mycrofta, by mógł wdychać zawartość. Kołnierzyk i fular mego brata zniknęły; jego kamizelka została rozpięta. Jakże dziwnie było patrzeć na Watsona, który miał nagie przedramiona i był w każdym calu moim  _Doktorem_ , ale nie służył nieznajomemu; pochylał się nad człowiekiem, który wyglądałby jak ja, gdyby nie smarował wszystkiego masłem i nie zjadał deski serów po każdej kolacji. 

\- Holmes, nic w tej chwili nie możesz zrobić – powiedział Watson. To oczywiście pamiętam. Musiałem wyglądać bardzo szczególnie. - Zawołam, jeśli będzie mi potrzebna twoja pomoc. Znajdź to, co doprowadziło go do takiego stanu. Upewnij się, że jest tu bezpiecznie.

Następne co pamiętam, to odkrycie, że w salonie jest otwarte okno. Wystawiłem głowę, by spojrzeć na eleganckie podwórko z tyłu budynku; na trejaż, na jemiołę i pnące róże. Jak wspominałem, Mycroft mieszka na pierwszym piętrze – gdyby było inaczej, dostałby zapewne ataku serca od wspinania się po własnych schodach. Tuż pode mną, na chodniku obok ławki, leżała rozbita lampa olejna, a nad nią unosił się dym.

A więc Mycroft odkrył przyczynę swego pogarszającego się samopoczucia, wyrzucił wytwarzającą opary cyjanku lampę za okno i poszedł do sypialni. Dlaczego _do sypialni_? Dlaczego nie wezwał pomocy?

„Ty idioto, Whitehall zainstalował telefon przy łóżku twojego brata” - przypomniałem sobie. - „Podobnie jak pięć albo sześć zegarków. Boże w niebiosach, będę patrzył, jak James Moriarty kopie swój własny grób, a potem mu w tym pomogę”.

Napisałem telegram do Lestrade'a. Użyłem dzwonka i powierzyłem notkę konsjerżowi.

Następnie minęło wiele, wiele minut. Co robiłem w tym czasie? Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem, że kiedy drzwi do pokoju mego brata otworzyły się i przez próg przeszedł Watson, pocierając dłońmi oczy, siedziałem w ciszy na kanapie z czubkami palców złączonymi pod brodą.

\- Myślę, że najgorsze już minęło – stwierdził. - Dzięki tobie, dzięki mnie, a także dzięki twojemu bratu.

\- Na pewno nie dzięki mnie. Dzięki tobie. Dlaczego dzięki Mycroftowi? - wydusiłem mimo bólu gardła.

\- No cóż, niełatwo jest to obliczyć, ale... - Watson posłał mi krótki, bardzo umęczony uśmiech. - Niewiele brakowało, Holmes. I sądzę, że dla mniej... dla mniejszego... mniej pokaźnego mężczyzny byłoby za późno.

\- Czyżbyś właśnie powiedział, że Mycroft przeżył zatrucie cyjankiem, gdyż dawka była za mała dla człowieka rozmiarów dorożki?

\- Chodź i mi pomóż – poprosił Watson, podając mi rękę, bym stanął na nogi. - Oddycha już bez problemów, myślę, że będzie w stanie z tobą porozmawiać – odezwał się do mnie – i najlepiej będzie, jeśli przeniesiemy go na łóżko.

Weszliśmy do sypialni Mycrofta. Był przytomny. Nadal leżał na plecach na pluszowym dywanie. Jego oczy błądziły po pomieszczeniu, zanim skierowały się na mnie z jastrzębim skupieniem. Okropna czerwień zniknęła z jego twarzy. Watson klęknął po jednej stronie jego głowy, a ja po drugiej. Coś ściskało moje gardło, coś podobnego do tego, czego jeszcze przed chwilą doświadczył mój brat; coś paskudnie gorzkiego. Co by to nie było, czułem, jak się ze mnie wyśmiewa.

„Głupiec. Zupełny głupiec. Cóż uczynił twój brat, że pokarano go tobą?”

\- Mycrofcie, nie próbuj jeszcze mówić – poprosiłem cicho. - Odzyskałeś oddech na tyle, by przenieść się do łóżka? Pomożemy ci we dwóch. Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że sprawcą jest profesor Moriarty, ale teraz jesteś tu bezpieczny. Zapewnimy ci strażnika.

Mycroft wyraźnie zgodził się ze mną, że nie powinien się jeszcze przemęczać mówieniem i tylko skinął głową. Watson już przygotował łóżko – zdjął z niego narzutę – i rozpiął guziki kamizelki mego brata. W lekkich, lnianych ubraniach będzie mu wystarczająco wygodnie – teraz chodziło o to, by podnieść go z podłogi. Skinął jeszcze raz głową, dając nam sygnał, chwyciliśmy go więc za ramiona i unieśliśmy, ale radził sobie zaskakująco dobrze sam. Stawiał kroki powoli, ale zdecydowanie – przynajmniej tych dziesięć niezbędnych kroków – a potem położył się na łóżku, równie otyły i pełen godności co zwykle, a ja postanowiłem, że _znajdę witriol i wypalę każdy skrawek ciała Moriarty'ego_ zanim go zabiję. Dla spokoju duszy. Przyciągnąłem mały fotel do łóżka mojego brata.

\- Chyba muszę zapalić papierosa – westchnął Watson. - Dam wam chwilę spokoju.

Nie zatrzymałem go. Brakowało mi słów, by podziękować za to, co właśnie dla mnie zrobił, i nie miałem czasu, by wynaleźć jakieś nowe. Usiadłem w fotelu obok mojego brata i po prostu na niego patrzyłem. Jestem tak zaabsorbowany sobą, że zazwyczaj zachowanie równowagi umysłu nie stanowi dla mnie problemu. Tym razem było inaczej. Chodziło o mojego _brata_. O _mojego brata_ , który...

\- Sherlocku, natychmiast pozbądź się tego odrażającego wyrazu twarzy.

Zamrugałem.

Głos Mycrofta był chrapliwy i słaby, ale też niezaprzeczalnie wściekły. Był to buzujący, palący gniew, przypominający piętno, które wypala się bydłu. Całkiem zręczne porównanie, gdyż to zdanie paliło mnie, jakbym był jakimś głupim, łagodnym zwierzęciem hodowlanym. Nigdy się nie wzdrygam, _nigdy_ , a tym razem wzdrygnąłem się jak bezmózgie bydlę; odrzuciłem głowę do tyłu i drgnąłem jak krowa, która słyszy syk własnego przypalanego mięsa. Prawdziwy gniew mego brata widywałem może raz na dziesięć lat. Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

„Poza tym, że zupełnie nie udało ci się go ochronić?” - pomyślałem gorzko i gwałtownie odsunąłem się od łóżka.

\- Poczekaj. - Złapał mnie za rękę.

Gniew się rozpłynął – lub też się wypalił – w ciągu pięciu sekund. Z moim starszym bratem działo się coś bardzo złego; coś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z zatruciem cyjankiem.

\- Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? - zapytałem z trudem. - Poza oczywistymi powodami, to znaczy poza faktem, że niemal zostałeś przeze mnie zabity. I to tylko dlatego, że zdegenerowany monomaniak chce mi dokuczyć. Nie musisz mi tego wybaczać. Boże, sam bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nawet nie proszę o wybaczenie, nie musisz odmawiać.

\- Wcale nie o to chodzi. Nic nie rozumiesz – szepnął.

Rozumiałem. A przynajmniej sądziłem, że rozumiem.

\- Na miłość boską, wróć tu, dziecko. Przestań! Przepraszam.

Zastanowiłem się.

Mój brat rzadko mnie tak nazywa, gdyż żadne ze mnie dziecko – mówi tak do mnie tylko wtedy, gdy chce, bym usłyszał coś, co staram się ignorować. Przestałem go więc ignorować. Czasami drobne sztuczki Mycrofta sprawiają cuda. Nawet jeśli używa ich półświadomie. Zakładam, że jest to przywilej płynący z bycia bezkonkurencyjnym geniuszem. A może przywilej płynący ze znania mnie lepiej niż ja sam. Mycroft zauważył, że znów go słucham, przemówił więc.

\- Sherlocku, z całego serca proszę cię o wybaczenie. Wielokrotnie widziałem cię rozwścieczonego – mogę to znieść. Widziałem cię bardzo cierpiącego i – chociaż jest to dla mnie o wiele trudniejsze – zdaję sobie sprawę, że niełatwo cię złamać. Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z twoim bólem, bo wiem, że go przetrwasz. Ale najwyraźniej nie jestem w stanie znieść twojego strachu.

Pozwoliłem, by delikatnie przyciągnął mnie do łóżka. Usiadłem na fotelu, chociaż największą rolę odegrała tu nie moja wola, a siła grawitacji. Potem pozwoliłem, by mój łokieć oparł się o pościel, a twarz skryłem w dłoni, gdyż najwyraźniej moja szyja nie była w stanie utrzymać głowy w pionie. Chwilę później poczułem jego palce we włosach i błogosławiłem je każdą komórką mego ciała.

\- Może wykorzystasz tę jedyną w swoim rodzaju możliwość i powiesz, że wybaczasz mi mój niezrównanie niestosowny wybuch? - zapytał mój brat z nutą swego zwykłego, suchego rozbawienia w głosie.

\- Setki razy widziałeś mój strach – szepnąłem zamiast tego.

\- Nie od kiedy skończyłeś jedenaście lat. Przestałeś go okazywać, wiesz? Nagły powrót tego wyrazu twarzy wzbudził... na miłość boską, _petit fr_ _è_ _re_ , nie gniewam się na ciebie.

\- Powinieneś.

\- Drogi chłopcze, oczywiście, że się na ciebie nie gniewam. Ty walczysz szlachetnie i nie byłeś w stanie przewidzieć takiego obrotu sprawy. Dlaczego miałbym się na ciebie gniewać, skoro wzbudzasz tylko podziw? Niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie zaburzyć moją równowagę wewnętrzną, ale najwyraźniej widok twego przerażenia jest jedyną trudnością, której znieść nie jestem w stanie. Nie musisz się martwić o nic więcej. To wszystko.

\- To nie wszystko. To nawet w przybliżeniu nie jest „wszystko”. Wyglądałeś jak trup – oznajmiłem. - Wyglądałeś jak trup, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. Jeśli zaś Doktor ma rację, gdybyśmy przyjechali chwilę później albo gdybyś był lżejszy o choćby pięć kilo, naprawdę byłbyś trupem. Słyszysz, co mówię? Jesteś zbyt  _gruby_ , by można cię było zabić cyjankiem. Gdyby oprawcy mieli na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, aby przygotować dawkę jak dla słonia, teraz planowałbym twój pogrzeb. Czy ty masz  _pojęcie_ , ile zapłaciłbym za taką trumnę? A pochowałbym cię w  _najlepszej_ z trumien, Mycrofcie, gdyż jesteś wszystkim, co mam, ale  _koszta_ , które poniósłbym, płacąc za pogrzeb  _małego hipopotama_ , za całe  _kilometry_ satyny, bez wątpienia wyczerpałyby moje oszczędności ze spadku i co by się ze mną stało? Zapewne otrzymałbym twoją część spadku, ale te pieniądze musiałbym przeznaczyć na wynajęcie  _trzydziestu koni pociągowych_ , które zawiozłyby cię na miejsce wiecznego odpoczynku. Sam więc widzisz, jesteś żywy, żywy, ale przykuty do łóżka, gdyż twój młodszy brat jest zbyt głupi, by wiedzieć, że coś go przerasta. Jesteś żywy, gdyż potrzeba na ciebie tyle cyjanku, co na  _amerykańskiego bizona_ . Możesz mieć pewność, że jestem przerażony.

Palce w moich włosach poruszały się nieuważnie, po czym odsunęły w ostatniej, uspokajającej pieszczocie.

Mycroft wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Bardzo interesujące – skomentował.

\- Że jestem śmiertelnie przerażony, a ty właśnie zmyłeś mi za to głowę?

\- Nie, to akurat jest  _godne pożałowania_ .  _Interesujące_ natomiast, że, jak sądzę, nie masz pojęcia, kiedy to robisz. Kiedyś... może nie irytowałem się, ale nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś tego nieświadomy.

\- Mycrofcie, o czym ty mówisz?

\-  _Petit fr_ _è_ _re, quelle langue parlons-nous?_

Zacząłem się śmiać. Był to bezgłośny, zduszony dźwięk, w którym więcej było napięcia niż radości.

\-  _Je suppose que nous parlons francais_ – przyznałem z żalem. -  _Et je te pardonne._

\- Bardzo ci za to dziękuję. I za wszystko inne. - Westchnął z – och, tak bardzo wytęsknioną! - nutą charakterystycznego dla siebie znużenia. - I możesz podziękować w moim imieniu swojemu Doktorowi. Już to zrobiłem, ale... Gdyby nie wy dwaj...

Mój brat – mój dziwny, słoniowy brat – zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a ja czekałem.

\- No cóż, gdyby nie wy dwaj, zapewne nigdy bym żadnego z was już nie zobaczył.

xxx

Mycroft zasnął kilka sekund później, więc wyszedłem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Watson siedział na kanapie, wydając się bardzo zmęczony. Usiadłem obok niego, a potem położyłem głowę na jego kolanach, patrząc mu w twarz, i wcisnąłem kolana pod czarne poduszki. Mój brat byłby bardzo zdegustowany taką postawą. Doktor zaczął nieuważnie gładzić moje ucho.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał.

\- Chyba nie. Nie wiem.

Słuchałem tykania zegara. We wszystkich czterech pokojach gigantycznego mieszkania Mycrofta znajdują się zegary. Ten konkretny, w korytarzu, jest stojącym zegarem z palisandru, z malunkiem koślawego księżyca. Mojego brata cechuje absurdalna obsesja, by zawsze wiedzieć, która godzina.

\- Doktorze – powiedziałem.

\- Do usług.

\- Jak już wcześniej ci sugerowałem, od momentu, w którym cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem, entuzjastycznie ceniłem twój widok. Minęło trochę czasu – być może z miesiąc – i wspomniany entuzjazm stał się tak potężny, że zaczął wymykać się słowom. Jesteś człowiekiem, którego cenię z całego serca. Którego uwielbiam. A przynajmniej którego uwielbiałem do dzisiejszego ranka.

\- Już mnie nie uwielbiasz? - zapytał z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Nie.

\- Cóż za szkoda.

\- Widzisz, uwielbiałem cię dziś rano, gdyż byłeś bezgranicznie cudowny. Teraz jesteś bezgranicznie cudowny, a do tego ocaliłeś życie mego brata. Moje uczucie stało się tym potężniejsze. To się robi idiotyczne.

Mój przyjaciel  _zarumienił się_ . Kości jego twarzy są tak idealnie ukształtowane, że pod oczami powstały mu perfekcyjne łuki różu. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego.

Westchnąłem.

\- Język to koszmarna, zawodna rzecz. Nie da się znaleźć żadnego odpowiedniego słowa. Szukam go od dwudziestu minut.

\- Bardzo niesportowe zachowanie z twojej strony. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że grasz w synonimy.

\- Szkoda, że nic nie wymyśliłem, bo chciałbym ci to opisać.

\- Słowo nie jest mi potrzebne – powiedział łagodnie, gładząc mnie po włosach. - Wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Udało mi się podnieść z kolan Watsona, co było bardzo trudne. Inspektor przybył kilka minut później wraz z dwoma policjantami i pielęgniarką. Pod swoim zwykłym, nudnym spokojem skrywał gniew. Pielęgniarka poszła zająć się Mycroftem. Watson pospieszył za nią, by dać jej wskazówki. Lestrade odwrócił się do mnie, trzymając w dłoni paczkę papierosów i pudełko zapałek. Oparliśmy się o kanapę, by porozmawiać.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, panie Holmes. Przysięgam, nie spodziewałem się tego, inaczej postawiłbym tu strażnika. Znalazł pan coś? - zapytał, doskonale wiedząc, co usłyszę. „Czy znalazł pan jakieś dowody, które mogą nam się przydać?”

Zapaliłem oba papierosy i podałem mu jednego.

\- Nie. Ale wkrótce się ze mną skontaktują. Chcą, żebym do poniedziałku opuścił Londyn. Moriarty usiłuje mi dać kilka rzeczy do zrozumienia.

Lestrade pokiwał głową. Jego matowe, brązowe włosy uniosły się i opadły.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc – dodałem cicho – mam wrażenie, że odniósł sukces.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Dopiero gdy wypowiedziałem te słowa, zrozumiałem, że rzeczywiście są one prawdziwe. I – szokujące – najwyraźniej spontanicznie doszedłem do wniosku, że Lestrade powinien się dowiedzieć jako pierwszy. Krótko mówiąc: właśnie oznajmiłem Lestrade'owi, że będzie musiał polegać na Pattersonie i reszcie policji, gdy nadejdzie moment prawdy. Nie wiedziałem, czego właściwie dotyczą moje rozsypane myśli, ale ostrzegałem go. Powinien był być na mnie wściekły. Nie wydawał się jednak zły, a jedynie bardzo przygnębiony.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, panie Holmes, ale czy nic panu nie jest? - zapytał, nie patrząc na mnie.

\- Proszę nie pytać o rzeczy, o których nie mam pojęcia, Inspektorze.

\- Jeśli chodzi o pański wyjazd... jeśli mogę coś zrobić, proszę mi powiedzieć. A jeśli nic nie leży w mojej gestii... proszę zrozumieć, że starałem się ze wszystkich sił. Wiem, że nie mogę się równać z panem, ale byłoby mi przykro, gdyby to nie wystarczało.

To rzadko się zdarza, ale czasem Geoffrey Lestrade mówi dokładnie to, co trzeba.

\- Proszę jeszcze o tym nikomu nie wspominać. A jeśli już do tego dojdzie – chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie – proszę spróbować nie czuć do mnie nienawiści. Proszę raczej oznajmić Pattersonowi, że w najbliższym tygodniu będzie musiał przejść samego siebie. Proszę zasugerować, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zastosuje moje metody, aniżeli swoje – powiedziałem, próbując nieco rozładować mroczną atmosferę.

Inspektor Patterson jest bardzo inteligentny, ale często daje ujście swoim uczuciom. A odczuwa istotnie bardzo wiele rzeczy.

Lestrade potarł zesztywniały kark. Na jego twarzy odbiło się bezcenne rozbawienie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Przeżył kolejne załamanie. Tuż przed chwilą, w Yardzie.

\- Znów chodziło o zmiany w trasach patroli na Charing Cross?

\- Lepiej. - Na ustach Lestrade'a igrał uśmiech. - Zna pan jego młodszą siostrę? Lizę Patterson?

\- To ta dziewczyna, która wygląda jak leśny faun zagubiony na Regent Street?

\- Takie porównanie nie przyszło mi do głowy, ale owszem. Dopadła ją zaraza.

\- Słucham?

\- Zaraza o imieniu Stanley – wyjaśnił Lestrade, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. - Chyba opowiada jej o różnych rozmowach, które odbył z panem. Na przykład o tym, jak chciał się od pana dowiedzieć, czy podstawowa wiedza o odciskach palców nie staje się esencją pracy nowoczesnego detektywa, a pan zapytał, co też, do diabła, odciski palców mają wspólnego z pana wystygłą herbatą. Wydaje mi się, że jak dotąd to jego ulubiona.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zaśmiałem się bezgłośnie, aż zadrżała mi klatka piersiowa.

\-  _Moja_ ulubiona – kontynuował z radosnym uśmiechem – to ta, kiedy zapytał o pańską opinię na temat ostatnio opublikowanej monografii „Studium dziur. Kryminalne przyrządy i narzędzia oraz ślady po nich”, a pan odrzekł, że nie czytuje pornografii przed śniadaniem. Monografia traktuje o...

\- Wlotach od kul, wyżłobieniach od noży i tak dalej. Czytałem. Całkiem niezła.

\- Ale wyraz jego twarzy! Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Bezcenny widok.

Lestrade zaczął chichotać. W tej chwili do pokoju wrócił Watson i uśmiechnął się widząc, jak zaśmiewamy się niczym uczniaki. Z mojej strony był to zapewne objaw męskiej histerii, ale nie mogłem nic poradzić. A do tego przyniosło mi to tyle ulgi!

\- Szybko, mój drogi! - zawołałem. - Jaka jest twoja ulubiona rzecz, którą powiedziałem konstablowi Hopkinsowi?

\- Ach, to trudne pytanie. - Watson oparł się o kanapę między nami, wziął ode mnie papierosa, zaciągnął się i oddał mi go. - Ale mam słabość do tej sytuacji, kiedy rozwiązywaliśmy morderstwo żony sprzedawcy drobiu... Waterfordowie, pamiętacie? Zapytał cię wtedy, co ja tam robię i kim, u licha, jestem, a ty odparłeś, że potrzebowałeś porady inspektora drobiu.

\- Nigdy tego nie słyszałem! - zawołał Lestrade, opanowując dźwięczny wybuch śmiechu. Ogromnie lubię śmiech Lestrade'a. Jest szybki, dość wysoki, a Inspektor nie wstydzi się pokazywać swoich drobnych zębów, przypominających ząbki gryzonia. - To nieakceptowalne,  _musicie_ mi panowie opowiadać takie rzeczy. I co, co się stało?

Watson spokojnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spytał mnie, co sądzę o karmie dla tych kurek. I czy moim zdaniem pan Holmes uważa, że to ma znaczenie.

\-  _Miało_ znaczenie! - wydusiłem z siebie. - Miało kluczowe znaczenie, miał stuprocentową rację! Powiadam wam, ten chłopak będzie kiedyś inspektorem, stawiam sto funtów, że tak będzie, ale...

\- ...ale potem zapytał mnie, czy sądzę, że nowy kogut sprawi, że kury jego matki będą niosły się lepiej – kontynuował mój przyjaciel. - Ostatnio były bowiem mało produktywne.

\- A Watson odpowiedział, że tak! - dorzuciłem, walcząc o łyk powietrza. - Naprawdę powiedział „tak”, Lestrade! To było doskonałe! I to z zupełnie niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, powinien pan go widzieć! Wkrótce potem zostaliśmy wezwani do doków, by zająć się z Gregsonem tym śledztwem dotyczącym przemytu pruskiej waluty...

\- ...Hopkins zapytał więc inspektora Gregsona, czy drób może mieć jakieś znaczenie w tej sprawie – dokończył Watson.

W tym momencie Lestrade i ja prawie leżeliśmy na podłodze – ja przewiesiłem się przez oparcie kanapy, czując rwanie w żebrach, a Inspektor aż przykucnął. Śmieliśmy się jak imbecyle, bo była to jedyna rzecz, która nam pozostała.

\- Dobrana z panów para – powiedział z zadowoleniem Watson, zabierając ode mnie papierosa, żebym nie podpalił kanapy mego brata.

\- Jeśli  _jeszcze kiedyś_ ... – wyrzęził Lestrade – ...jeśli kiedykolwiek zatają panowie przede mną historię dotyczącą konstabla Hopkinsa, jeśli nie opowiedzą mi jej  _jeszcze tego samego dnia_ , powiem mu, że tu obecny pan Holmes życzy sobie zjeść z nim lunch. Żeby porozmawiać o  _zbrodniach_ i tak dalej.  _Zbrodniczych aktach_ .  _Zbrodniarzach_ . Może nawet o tym, jak ich  _łapać_ .

\- Proszę mu powiedzieć... - Zakrztusiłem się, więc spróbowałem ponownie. - Proszę mu powiedzieć, że to test. Że musi wydedukować, gdzie i kiedy zjemy ten lunch. - Koszmarnie kuło mnie w klatce piersiowej.

Tego nie zniósł już nawet Watson. Ucieszyło mnie to. Ratowanie życia memu bratu zmęczyło go, ale i tak mrugnął do mnie, i tak zmierzwił włosy, i tak się roześmiał. Obserwowałem go, podczas gdy wraz z Lestrade'em próbowaliśmy nie zemdleć z powodu niedoborów tlenu.

Zostaliśmy w mieszkaniu Mycrofta jeszcze kilka godzin, dopóki nie mieliśmy pewności, że zagrożenie minęło. Skonsultowaliśmy się z pielęgniarką, która była drobna, kompetentna i chyba skłonna zająć się Holmesem przez noc. Potem wraz z Watsonem wsiedliśmy do taksówki, machając na pożegnanie do dwóch wielkich policjantów, stojących niewzruszenie na ganku. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nikt niepowołany nie wejdzie do tych pokojów.

Oczywiście zanim zdążyliśmy dojechać do naszych własnych pokojów, Profesor już je podpalił.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Do ostateczności nie doprowadził mnie widok pani Hudson, stojącej przed własną kamienicą w dezabilu i ze łzami w niebieskich oczach, trzymającej w objęciach rudego kotka, który usilnie próbował się wyrwać na wolność, ale był przywiązany kawałkiem sznurka do jej nadgarstka. Do ostateczności nie doprowadził mnie też dym wciąż sączący się z naszych okien, rój strażaków, ani smród nadwęglonego drewna. Każda z tych rzeczy mogła być kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Każda – na poziomie emocjonalnym – mogła zdecydować za mnie. Ale, jak to już bywa, logika przeważyła i mój proces myślowy przebiegł mniej więcej tak:

1\. Na świecie jest dwóch ludzi, których kochasz, i nie jesteś w stanie odejść od nich choćby ma metr.

2\. Moriarty ma na zawołanie setki zawodowych przestępców. Ty zaś masz Scotland Yard, niech będzie błogosławiony.

3\. Skoro raz był w stanie nasłać na ciebie rozpędzoną dorożkę, podłożyć ogień albo doprowadzić do zamachu przy użyciu cyjanku, to zrobi to ponownie. Albo wymyśli coś nowego.

4\. John Watson albo Mycroft Holmes – a najprawdopodobniej obaj – zginą, jeśli zostaniesz w Londynie.

5\. Nie możesz zostać w Londynie.

Jednakże jeszcze nie dotarło do mnie, że doszedłem do takiego wniosku. Podszedłem do pani Hudson i objąłem ją ramieniem. Odwróciła się w moją stronę, po czym nagle przywarła do mnie, jednocześnie próbując utrzymać kotka. Chciałem jej tylko powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest mi przykro i błagać o wybaczenie, że zniszczyłem jej dom. Przerwała mi jednak. Była cała we łzach. Nigdy nie widziałem jej tak roztrzęsionej.

\- Kiedy mnie obudzili i wyprowadzili na zewnątrz, myślałam, że są panowie na górze. Myślałam, że panowie wrócili do domu. Och, panie Holmes, myślałam, że panowie nie żyją!

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałem nawet, że mnie lubi.

\- Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotałem. - Natychmiast zabierzemy panią do hotelu. Wszystko naprawię, obiecuję. Po mojej rekompensacie i po otrzymaniu ubezpieczenia będzie pani wielbicielką pożarów przez resztę życia.

Watson cały czas wbijał wzrok w nasze okna. W moim przyjacielu buzował najpotężniejszy gniew, do jakiego tak dobry człowiek może być zdolny. Kiedy udało mi się podchwycić jego spojrzenie, od razu odgadł, czego bym sobie życzył. Delikatnie oswobodził mnie z objęć naszej gospodyni i sam się nią zajął.

\- Co mam dla pani zabrać z domu? - zapytałem. - Proszę powiedzieć. Co tylko pani chce, znajdę to, a potem ruszymy.

Pani Hudson wymieniła kilka rzeczy i poszedłem w stronę drzwi. Z budynku właśnie wychodził strażak. Zatrzymałem go i powitałem grzecznie, lecz niecierpliwie.

\- Jak źle? - zapytałem.

\- Zniszczenia są minimalne – zapewnił mnie. - Osmolone ściany, nic więcej. Bardzo mi przykro, ze względu na dym nie będzie można tu przebywać przez jakieś dwa dni, ale niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Prowadzimy śledztwo – powinien pan wiedzieć, że to wygląda na podpalenie. Proszę wejść do środka, jeśli musi pan coś zabrać.

Wszedłem. Ogień podłożono w salonie – ściana była równie czarna jak mój nastrój. Potrząsnąłem głową, szybko ułożyłem plan działania i wyciągnąłem kufer z jakiegoś zakamarka. Nie musiałem pytać Watsona, co dla niego zabrać, znałem go zbyt dobrze. Szybko zebrałem dziennik, w którym obecnie pisał, manuskrypt, nasze przybory toaletowe, ubrania na dwie zmiany, dwie fajki i tytoń, książeczkę czekową, a potem włożyłem skrzypce do futerału. Zbiegłem na dół, zebrałem rzeczy dla pani Hudson i znalazłem starą lekarską torbę Watsona, w której można by przenieść kota. Otworzyłem własną torbę i upewniłem się, że jest w niej wszystko, czego mi potrzeba – na czele z narkotykami, oczywiście – po czym pospieszyłem na zewnątrz.

\- Wskakuj – powiedziałem do kota, odstawiając kufer i otwierając torbę medyczną. Pani Hudson aż się uśmiechnęła. Kot dość chętnie wsunął się do środka, a nasza gospodyni owinęła sznurek wokół uchwytu i zamknęła torbę.

Zaoferowałem, że przypilnuję zwierzęcia i zapewniłem panią Hudson, że budynek jest na tyle bezpieczny, że może wejść do środka i się przebrać. Zrobiła to. Zostałem w towarzystwie kręcących się strażaków, kota w torbie leżącej na kufrze i Johna Watsona, który, obrzucając wzrokiem Baker Street 221, wydawał się pałać żądzą mordu.

\- Bogu dzięki, że nic jej nie jest – westchnął. - Dokąd pójdziemy? Na Marylebone Road jest przyjemny, mały hotelik. Kiedyś byłem na kawie w ich restauracji.

Powiedziałem, że to mi odpowiada, a przynajmniej sądzę, że właśnie tak odpowiedziałem. Myślami byłem natomiast przy punkcie piątym.

_5\. Nie możesz zostać w Londynie._

Myślałem o nim także dwadzieścia minut później, podczas gdy staliśmy w przytulnym hotelowym korytarzu, a Watson prosił o jeden pokój z dwoma łóżkami i jeden z jednym łóżkiem. Myślałem o nim, gdy pani Hudson pocałowała nas obu w policzki, zabrała kota i swoją niewielką torbę dywanikową i poszła do siebie. Myślałem o nim, kiedy mój przyjaciel otwierał drzwi do naszego pokoju, kiedy do niego wszedłem i kiedy odstawiłem kufer na ziemię. Nie myślałem o nim przez dokładnie siedem sekund, kiedy rozsuwałem zasłony, gdyż zastanawiałem się, jak miewa się mój brat. Ale wkrótce znów zacząłem o nim myśleć. Zostałem zapędzony w kozi róg. W pułapkę. Nie było wyjścia. Nigdy się z tych tarapatów nie wykaraskam, nie ma drogi ucieczki, będę musiał zwyciężyć w pojedynkę.

„Wolę przystawić sobie pistolet do głowy. Zrobię to, kiedy tylko jakiś znajdę.”

Watson stanął za mną. Jego kroki były bardzo ciche.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał.

\- O ogniu.

\- Ach tak. Doszedłeś do jakichś wniosków?

\- Tylko do jednego.

\- Jakiego?

\- Że byłbyś bardzo szczęśliwy – bezpieczny i szczęśliwy – gdybyś mnie nigdy nie spotkał – szepnąłem.

\- Nie mów takich rzeczy – wybuchnął. - Nawet tak nie myśl.

Boże, wybacz mi – odpowiedziałem mu takim samym tonem. Zazwyczaj jestem bardzo opanowany – podobnie jak on – ale... moje uczucia były tak szczere, że zanegowanie ich odczułem jak zdradę.

\- Jak mogę tak nie myśleć? - odpowiedziałem ogniem. - Już nawet nie wspominam o niebezpieczeństwie zagrażającym mnie samemu, ale jak sądzisz, czy łatwo jest wiedzieć, że profesor James Moriarty nieledwie przysiągł odebrać mi wszystko, co na tym świecie kocham, z tobą na czele listy? Powiem to jeszcze raz – twoje szczęście i bezpieczeństwo byłyby o wiele pewniejsze, gdybyś się nigdy ze mną nie sprzymierzył.

\- Oszalałeś – warknął. - Byłoby mi lepiej bez ciebie? Gdyby nie ty, dziesięć razy umarłbym po przedawkowaniu morfiny. Przypominasz sobie sprawę Złamanego Człowieka? Ten tytuł odnosił się do mnie, nie do Henry'ego Wooda. Moje bezpieczeństwo i szczęście nie mają żadnego znaczenia.  _Należę do ciebie_ . Na cóż mi szczęście czy bezpieczeństwo, skoro jesteś ty? Są zupełnie nieistotne.  _Jestem twój_ . Wszystko inne może iść do diabła.

To zraniło mnie okrutnie, niczym rozoranie szkłem klatki piersiowej. Zabolało tak, jak żadne słowa wypowiedziane z miłości nie mają prawa boleć. Żadne. Zabolało jak skruszały kieliszek od szampana, który wżyna się w dłoń.

\- Cudownie jest to wiedzieć – powiedziałem bardzo spokojnie i bardzo zimno. - Bo to całe moje  _raison d'_ _ê_ _tre_ – uszczęśliwianie cię i zapewnienie ci bezpieczeństwa. O niczym innym nie myślę. To motywacja stojąca za wszystkimi moimi działaniami. Chociaż nie, myślę jeszcze o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze, myślę o tym, kiedy pojawi się następna sprawa i czy uda mi się wykorzystać mój przeklęty umysł, by uczynić coś dobrego. Po drugie, myślę o tym, czy będę w stanie przetrwać jeszcze kilka dni, kilka godzin, kilka minut, a czasem kilka sekund i nie wbić sobie igły w ramię. A więc to dla mnie pewna nowość – że ciebie to  _nie obchodzi_ . Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Z całą pewnością przypomnę sobie o tym, kiedy znowu będę się zastanawiał, dlaczego w ogóle się budzę po zaśnięciu – a  _często_ się nad tym zastanawiam, Johnie, od czasów, gdy byłem małym chłopcem. Przypomnę sobie, że uważasz, iż moje marzenia o twoim szczęściu i bezpieczeństwie nie mają  _żadnego znaczenia_ .

Watson zrobił się biały jak ściana. Bardzo nie chciałem na to patrzeć. Podszedłem więc do małej torby z przyborami toaletowymi, które spakowałem, i wyjąłem z niej moje marokańskie pudełko. Znalezienie odpowiedniej dawki kokainy zajęło mi niewiele czasu, więc już po chwili podwijałem rękaw, by zrobić jakiś użytek z mego nałogu, skoro na nic się nie zdawała moja trzeźwość.

\- Holmes. - Usłyszałem za plecami. Jego głos brzmiał niepokojąco – był zduszony i natarczywy. Zignorowałem go. - Holmesie, proszę, wybacz mi, tylko nie... Holmes, twoje dłonie się trzęsą. Naprawdę. Proszę, przestań. - W głowie ponownie usłyszałem „żadnego znaczenia” i zacisnąłem zęby. - Sherlocku, na miłość boską, powtarzam, twoje dłonie nie są spokojne, zrobisz bąbel powietrza i...

Mówił tak, gdyż nie zawracałem sobie głowy postukaniem w strzykawkę pełną płynu i oczyszczeniem czubka igły. Robiłem tak już wcześniej, co nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Chwilę później Watson stanął przede mną, chwycił moje przedramię i z wielką stanowczością wyjął z mojej prawej dłoni strzykawkę. Pozwoliłem mu na to, myśląc, że jeśli w takich okolicznościach odbierze mi chłodne chemiczne ukojenie, nigdy mu nie wybaczę. Podniósł strzykawkę do światła. Bardzo znacząco na niego nie patrzyłem.

\- Ile procent ma ten roztwór?

Zacisnąłem zęby, gdy pozwolił, by kilka kropel spłynęło po igle.

\- Dziewięć.

Kątem oka dostrzegłem, jak kiwa głową. Wykręcił moje lewe ramię i popatrzył na nie, a potem potarł kciukiem mój nadgarstek.

\- Zaciśnij pięść. Proszę. Nie znajdę wystarczająco szybko miejsca, jeśli nie napniesz mięśni.

„Co, do diabła, dzieje się z jego głosem?” - pomyślałem i zrobiłem, o co poprosił. John Watson jest bardzo uzdolnionym lekarzem, więc błyskawicznie znalazł żyłę w bladej jak papier, naznaczonej bliznami po ukłuciach skórze. Wbił igłę i nacisnął tłoczek. Dzięki zaaplikowanej dawce szybko poczułem się o wiele lepiej.

Popatrzyłem więc na niego. Po jego twarzy płynęły łzy i to bynajmniej nie dwie albo trzy.

Najwyraźniej nie wystarczało, że byłem już tego dnia świadkiem zamachu na mojego brata i podpalenia Baker Street. Los uznał za stosowne zaprezentować mi więcej przykrych widoków. Widocznie na to zasłużyłem. Właśnie doprowadziłem Johna Watsona do płaczu.

Odłożyłem strzykawkę na biurko, po czym wziąłem go w ramiona. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy – raniąc Johna Watsona, nigdy nie sprawią Państwo, że zapłacze. Nie doprowadzą Państwo do tego, raniąc jego ciało – widziałem, jak walczy z bólem i chorobą – i nie doprowadzą do tego werbalne pociski. Setki razy zraniłem go okrutnie i nigdy nie uronił nawet jednej łzy. Jest na to zbyt męski i zbyt zrównoważony, a do tego nienawidzi nie panować nad sobą. Doskonale go rozumiem. Ale jest też inny powód: on nie jest dla samego siebie wystarczająco ważny, by zapłakać nad własnym cierpieniem. Jeśli chcieliby Państwo ujrzeć łzy Johna Watsona – czego ja sam najwyraźniej chciałem – musieliby Państwo go przekonać, że ciężko zranił _kogoś innego_. A konkretnie – w tych nielicznych wypadkach, kiedy mogłem podobne wydarzenie zaobserwować – mnie.

Przez kilka sekund trzymałem go bardzo mocno. Oddychał nierówno; wtulił twarz w moją szyję. Musiałem jednak lepiej ocenić sytuację. Bardzo delikatnie przekręciłem jego głowę, aż jedna jego skroń przytuliła się do mojej, zaś druga pozostała odsłonięta. Dotknąłem dłonią jego policzka i wtuliłem usta we włosy. Bardzo delikatnie przesunąłem kciukiem po boku jego nosa. W taki sposób mogłem oszacować, jak bardzo jest źle. W tamtej chwili w ogóle nie było dobrze – moja dłoń natychmiast zwilgotniała, a po palcach spłynęło mi jeszcze więcej łez.

\- Nie wiem, jak mogłem ci coś takiego powiedzieć – wyszeptał. - Czasem bywam potwornie głupi. Chciałem powiedzieć, że samo przebywanie z tobą mnie uszczęśliwia, ale to, co powiedziałem... błagam, przyjmij moje przeprosiny. To było niewybaczalne.

\- Najwyraźniej nie, bo już ci wybaczyłem. - Pocałowałem chyba po raz dziesiąty jego czoło i wsunąłem nos w jego włosy. - Czy wiesz, co zrobimy, kiedy to wszystko się skończy? Kiedy pokonamy Moriarty'ego i będziemy mogli powrócić do naszego życia?

Potrząsnął głową i przysunął się bliżej.

\- Rozwiążemy jeszcze wiele, wiele spraw – powiedziałem miękko. - Setki. Ale w końcu się zestarzejemy i być może zmęczymy nieustannymi przygodami. Przypuszczam więc, że za moje pieniądze będziemy mogli zakupić chatkę gdzieś bardzo daleko stąd. Myślałem już o tym wiele razy i sądzę, że powinniśmy się wynieść na prawdziwą wieś. Żadnych półśrodków. I wiem o czym myślisz... że nienawidzę wsi. Uważasz, że uwielbiam Londyn, a wieś sprawia, iż myślę o rzeczach, o których myśleć nie powinienem. To prawda. Ale, John, kiedy nadejdzie ten czas – gdy będę miał pięćdziesiąt albo sześćdziesiąt lat – zapragnę całować cię na dworze w świetle słońca. Zawsze chcę całować cię na dworze w świetle słońca, ale prawa tego kraju nie zmienią się w ciągu naszego życia, prawda? Więc pojedziemy do Sussex i będziemy oddaleni od najbliższych sąsiadów o wiele, wiele akrów.

Wilgoć stawała się mniej dokuczliwa, ale nie ustawała.

„Albo naprawdę wie, jak głęboko cię zranił, albo zrobiłeś się w tym bardzo kiepski” - pomyślałem. - „Postaraj się bardziej”.

\- Trudno będzie mi dostarczać memu umysłowi zajęcie, więc – jeśli wybaczysz, że na jakiś czas oderwę się od ciebie – znajdę sobie nowe hobby. Chemia jest wspaniała, ale będę potrzebował czegoś innego, czegoś na tyle obcego, bym musiał się tego  _nauczyć_ . Czegoś głęboko intelektualnego, a przy tym zajmującego ręce, podobnie jak chemia. Czegoś wystarczająco ekscentrycznego i absurdalnego. Zastanowimy się nad tym. Kiedy zamieszkamy w Sussex, nie będziemy pamiętać tego, co się teraz dzieje. Kiedy zamieszkamy w Sussex, będę pamiętał jedynie, jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że moja obecność w twoim życiu cię uszczęśliwia. Kiedy zamieszkamy w Sussex, będziesz pamiętał jedynie, że ci wybaczyłem, ale zapomnisz, co konkretnie, bo to nie ma znaczenia. Zamieszkamy w świetle słońca. Codziennie będziemy w świetle słońca.

Chryste Panie, to nigdy wcześniej nie trwało tak długo.

\- Johnie, przestań – szepnąłem. -  _Je sais._ _Je sais, mais tu te sentiras mieux en Sussex. Mon amour pour toi est plus grand que Londres, et ne pleure pas, cher. Je vais te donner tous les jours au soleil. Je sais, mais ne pleure pas, s'il te pla_ _î_ _t. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, sauf pour mes d_ _é_ _lires et Sussex sous soleil. Je suis comme un puits sans fond, mais ne pleure pas, cher. Quand nous sommes vieux, je peut te promettre tous les jours au soleil._

Przestał i podniósł głowę. Zauważyłem, że jest z nim lepiej. Nie był szczęśliwy, ale było lepiej.

\- Powinienem był powiedzieć, że i ja chciałbym cię uszczęśliwiać – powiedział miękko. - I nie mów mi, że jesteś szczęśliwy, nie teraz. Będę wiedział, że kłamiesz.

\- Nic mnie nie uszczęśliwia – prychnąłem, wyciągając chusteczkę i robiąc z niej użytek. Wyjął mi ją z dłoni, a drugą rękę oparł na moim ramieniu – do tej pory zaciskał ją na moim surducie. - Nie uszczęśliwiłby mnie rozkaz Pana na wysokościach. Z całą pewnością nie uszczęśliwiłoby mnie siedemdziesiąt siedem dziewic. Nie uszczęśliwi mnie żadne dzieło człowieka ani przyrody. Nie uszczęśliwiłoby mnie spędzanie każdego dnia w słońcu. Nie uszczęśliwia mnie morfina ani kokaina, ani skrzypce. Stu podobnych tobie nie mogłoby mnie uszczęśliwić – w każdym razie nie na stałe – chociaż sprawiasz, że czuję się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie uszczęśliwiasz mnie, lecz mnie ożywiasz, ty zupełnie idiotyczny człowieku.

\- No cóż, to już coś.

\- Słyszałeś, co ci powiedziałem? Zrozumiałeś?

\- Część. - Watson westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Przypuszczam, że gdybym kiedykolwiek płakał, nienawidziłbym tego równie mocno jak on. Mogę tylko tak przypuszczać... ale nawet cała seria tych przeklętych wydarzeń nie doprowadziła mnie do płaczu, pozostawała mi więc tylko wyobraźnia. - To, co było najważniejsze. Przepraszam, że straciłem nad sobą kontrolę, ale ja... wyglądałeś...

\- Jakbym postradał zmysły. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Jak zawsze. Wyglądam tak nawet wtedy, gdy akurat nie ściga mnie banda przestępców.

\- Holmes, musimy coś z tym zrobić. I to natychmiast. Jak mogę ci się przydać?

\- Chciałbym, żebyś zatelegrafował do Lestrade'a i powiedział mu, żeby się ze mną spotkał w tej podejrzanej uliczce, która łączy York Street z Crawfors Street. Najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Naprawdę? - Zmrużył oczy. - Dlaczego? Mam iść z tobą?

\- Bardzo potrzebuję, żebyś został tutaj – sprzeciwiłem się. - Nie zrobię niczego niebezpiecznego. Muszę rozważyć, jak udało im się podpalić nasze mieszkanie i wolałbym, byś pozostał w pobliżu pani Hudson, na wypadek, gdyby potrzebowała któregoś z nas. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do nas, nie obroni się sama. Mam straszliwe wyrzuty sumienia, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. Nie jest mi potrzebna twoja pomoc w kwestii podpalenia. Jeśli teraz wyślesz telegram do Lestrade'a, będzie mógł się ze mną spotkać za pół godziny.

\- Oczywiście – westchnął. Nadal był blady, ale już zupełnie panował nad sobą. - Natychmiast do niego napiszę. Bądź bardzo ostrożny. Kiedy wrócisz?

\- Kiedy spotkam się z Lestrade'em i zaprezentuję mu moje wnioski. Może za godzinę.

Watson skinął głową i schował sobie do kieszeni moją chusteczkę. Był bardzo zgnębiony – nie samym niebezpieczeństwem, ale mijającym dniem. Patrzył na mnie i widział, że jestem napięty jak struna, a nie było szybszego sposobu, by go przygnębić. Założyłem kapelusz na głowę, otworzyłem drzwi i spojrzałem przez ramię. Chciałem mieć pewność, że nie jest tak wstrząśnięty, by nie poradzić sobie z tym samemu.

\- Johnie – powiedziałem. - Deszcz leje się co dzień*. Ale nie w Sussex.

Watson uśmiechnął się do mnie. Tym razem był to ciepły, czuły i pobłażliwy uśmiech.

\- Nie w Sussex – powtórzył. - Nie na nas dwóch. Nie ważyłby się na to, mój drogi. Wróć szybko.

xxx

Stałem na rogu mało uczęszczanej alejki jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od Baker Street. Po prostu stałem nieruchomo w pełnym świetle.

Czekałem.

Miałem pewność, że wiedzą, gdzie jestem i przyjdą coś mi zakomunikować, więc zapaliłem papierosa i wbiłem wzrok we własne wypastowane, czarne buty. Pomyślałem, że znajdą mnie z łatwością – wtedy wysłucham tego, co mają do powiedzenia i podejmę ostateczną decyzję. A skoro już ją podejmę, nie będę jej przed nimi ukrywał – w ten sposób nie będzie mowy o pomyłkach i niezakończonych interesach. Podpalenie w ogóle mnie nie obchodziło. Doprawdy, do diabła z podpaleniem. Obchodziło mnie, czy wygram bitwę i będę mógł pozostać w Londynie, czy też przegram – a jak sądziłem, już byłem przegrany. Nie lubię kłamać Watsonowi. Ale skłamałem, żeby ratować jego życie. Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

Podniosłem głowę, słysząc czyjeś kroki. Dokładnie tak jak przypuszczałem, pojawił się niezwłocznie – ciemny, człekokształtny cień u wylotu uliczki. Emisariusz Moriarty'ego. Jak się okazało, Jed Green we własnej osobie. Boże, nienawidzę wspominać jego wyglądu. Był przeciętnego wzrostu, ale miał bardzo szeroką klatkę piersiową, haczykowaty nos (podobny nieco do mojego, tylko szerszy i ze śladami po przebytej ospie) i sztywne, brązowe włosy, które lokami wylewały się spod pokiereszowanego kapelusza. Jego oczy były matowe, orzechowe i szalone.

\- Pan Sherlock Holmes – powiedział całkiem miłym głosem.

\- Ma pan nade mną przewagę. Ale nie potrwa to długo – odparłem.

\- Ach, tak? - Uśmiechnął się, ukazując połamane zęby, z których część uzupełniono złotem. - W takim razie: nazywam się Jed Green. Profesor chce, żeby pan coś wiedział. Skoro już pan odrzucił jego wcześniejszą ofertę i tak dalej.

\- Proszę mówić – powiedziałem, zaciągając się lekko papierosem.

\- Oto co myśli Profesor – objaśnił, rozkładając dłonie z wieloma bliznami na kłykciach. - Myśli, że cieszy się, że pański brat przeżył. Bo może teraz nabierze pan rozumu, a on przecież nie żywi do pańskiego brata osobistej urazy. Ale, panie Holmes, jeśli zostanie pan w Londynie, to Profesor myśli, że pan Mycroft Holmes oraz doktor John Watson powinni umrzeć w jednym pokoju.

\- Rozumiem.

Staliśmy jakieś dwa i pół metra od lampy gazowej. Londyn był tego dnia gorący i dziwnie suchy; rzucaliśmy bardzo długie cienie na wąską, pustą uliczkę. Mój głos był zupełnie spokojny. Łotr uniósł brwi.

\- Niezupełnie mam pewność, czy pan rozumie, panie Holmes. Właśnie dlatego Profesor mnie przysyła. Mam panu powiedzieć, że jeśli nie opuści pan Londynu do poniedziałku, oni umrą o wiele powolniejszą śmiercią. Pańskiemu bratu się nie spodoba to, co zaplanujemy, bo potrwa to zapewne dłuższą chwilę. Ale wiemy, jak się zabawiacie z Doktorem, więc John Watson może nawet będzie wdzięczny za trochę rozrywki przed końcem. Wydaje się takim typem człowieka, któremu by to odpowiadało. A jak sądzę, pański brat może chcieć wreszcie zobaczyć na własnej oczy, co wam sprawia przyjemność. Oczywiście wciąż może się pan do nas przyłączyć i uniknąć tego wszystkiego.

\- Proszę coś dla mnie zrobić – powiedziałem zupełnie szczerze.

Jed Green łypnął na mnie okiem. Był dobre piętnaście centymetrów niższy ode mnie.

\- Czego pan sobie życzy, panie Holmes?

\- Chcę, żebyś przestał – poinformowałem go. -  _Zadam ci ból_ . Zadam ci ogromny ból, Green, być może cię zabiję. Nie chcę zadawać ci bólu, ale zrobię to, jeśli nie zamkniesz gęby, i dlatego proszę, żebyś zamilkł. Możesz przekazać Profesorowi, że zgadzam się wyjechać z Londynu. Tyle ugraliście. Ustępuję pola. Ale przestań mówić, przestań dla naszego wspólnego dobra, bo nie chcę zrobić tego, co niewątpliwie zrobię, jeśli nie zamilkniesz. Do poniedziałku nie będzie mnie w Londynie. Macie moje słowo.

Green pochylił się w moją stronę. Jego zęby zamigotały.

\- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, sprawię, że będzie kwiczał jak świnia. Wiesz, on naprawdę jest śliczniutki, wyjątkowo śliczniutki... ma cudowne oczy. Ci śliczniutcy zawsze lubią ostro. A ja osobiście lubię jasnowłosych elegancików.

Zmiażdżyłem papierosa o ścianę.

Potem chwyciłem zboczonego łajdaka za kołnierz kurtki, obróciłem się i zmiażdżyłem o ścianę  _jego_ . Jego twarz uderzyła w cegły w miejscu, w którym jeszcze widać było smugę popiołu.

Kiedy już uderzyłem jego głową o budynek, zrobiłem to ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Jeden z metalowych zębów wypadł dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym jego nos złamał się o płaski mur z czerwonej cegły. A podły szaleniec  _śmiał się ze mnie_ . Odciągnąłem go więc od ściany i zaatakowałem pięściami. Kiedy upadł, podciągnąłem go do góry, a kiedy się zachwiał, złapałem go i pomogłem mu ustać, by złamać kolejne żebra. Czułem w ustach krew, chociaż nie tknął mnie nawet palcem. Po trzech minutach jego ciało bombardowane mymi pięściami zaczęło przypominać gnijącą kapustę, a on  _nie przestawał się śmiać_ .

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego – zabłagałem chrapliwie. - Nie jestem takim człowiekiem. Dlaczego mnie do tego zmuszasz?

A potem przypomniałem sobie coś o bólu, o pustych ludziach... Ludzie, którzy wzbili się na wyżyny perwersji, nie są w stanie odczuć niczego poza największym okrucieństwem. Dla takich ludzi zdeprawowanie jest równie naturalne jak oddychanie. Torturowałem go. Ale najwyraźniej tej chorej, uśmiechniętej kreaturze  _sprawiało to przyjemność_ .

Jed Green mrugnął. Jeden kącik jego mokrych, rozciętych ust uniósł się w uśmiechu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz – syknął. - Od dawna nie przywiązałem żadnego żołnierza do stołu. Czy to tak się zabawiacie? Założę się, że tak. Ale ty jesteś zapewne o wiele ostrożniejszy.

Uderzyłem go tyłem dłoni. Dźwięk ciosu przetoczył się echem po uliczce niczym wystrzał. Ogłuszony i oszołomiony bólem odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na mnie parą siniejących oczu. Trzymał się na nogach tylko dlatego, że chwyciłem go za poły płaszcza.

\-  _Przestań_ mnie do tego  _zmuszać_ – poprosiłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę. Nie mogę.

Rozkaszlał się z trudem. Krew zalała mu podbródek.

\- Ale taki jest mój los. Profesor musiał mnie przecież ukarać, bo nie udało mi się zabić twojego brata. Posłał mnie więc na spotkanie z tobą. Kazał ci przekazać, że docenia przysługę, którą mu wyświadczasz... spuszczenie mi manta. A zatem – dziękuję.

\- Nie, tylko nie to, nie mój brat – jęknąłem, potrząsając nim mocno. - Proszę, przestań. Proszę. Przestań już. Nie każ mi krzywdzić się jeszcze bardziej, niż już to zrobiłem.

\- Dziwne żądanie. Zgrywasz świętoszka, a masz w domu osobistą kurwę.

\- Błagam. Nie mogę być człowiekiem, który robi takie rzeczy. Nie rozumiesz.  _Nie mogę_ .

\- No cóż... skoro obecnie równie dobrze mógłbyś pracować dla Profesora... to chwilowo mi nie przeszkadzasz. Zaczynam cię nawet lubić. Nie mogę jeszcze przestać, Profesor ukarałby mnie surowiej, więc powiem ci, co zrobię zamiast tego. Kiedy już wypierdolę tego twojego żołnierzyka, zabiję go szybko. A mógłbym zostawić go związanego na długie, długie godziny.

Znów krzyknąłem: „Nie każ mi tego robić”, ale już to robiłem. Tym razem, kiedy miotnąłem nim o ścianę, uderzył się mocno w głowę i padł jak głaz. Ale błyskawicznie go podniosłem, myśląc tylko „Przestań, przestań, przestań” i nie wiedząc, czy chodzi mi o niego, czy też o mnie.

Na świecie jest wielu różnych ludzi. Osobiście przekonałem się o tej różnorodności. Przed tą nocą wielokrotnie – tudzież z własnej woli – krzywdziłem ludzi. Wystarczy wspomnieć byłego kochanka Watsona, który zachował się podle. Właściwie zaraz po tym, jak pierwszy raz uprawiałem miłość z Watsonem, trafiła mi się okazja, by wysmagać plecy tej kanalii batem. Nigdy tego nie żałowałem. A kiedy byłem młodszy, z przyjemnością i czułością krzywdziłem co bardziej zdeprawowanych adoratorów. W artystycznym karaniu człowieka, w obdarowywaniu go tak szczęściem, jak i bólem, jest jakieś subtelne, delikatne piękno. Natychmiast pomyślałem o moim wrażliwym, dobrym, delikatnym przyjacielu Reggie'em, który pragnął, by go bezpiecznie upokarzać cztery razy w tygodniu i poczułem przypływ bolesnej czułości.

Ale James Moriarty wybrał Jeda Greena by mnie złamać, bo zboczony skurwiel pragnął cierpienia pozbawionego miłości; chciał zadawać albo odczuwać ból. Dokładnie to mu zapewniłem. Moriarty wszak nie chciał jedynie mnie upokorzyć, przekazując swoje obowiązki w moje ręce. O nie. To byłoby zbyt proste. Moriarty chciał, żebym zrozumiał, że nie jestem od niego lepszy. Kiedy pchnie się mnie wystarczająco mocno, jestem gotów własnymi rękami pobić człowieka do krwi. Bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Zostaje tylko brzydota i czarna, oleista nienawiść. Chciał zrobić ze mnie zwierzę. Chciał, żebym przyznał, że jesteśmy jednym i tym samym człowiekiem; że jesteśmy identycznymi istotami o wybitnych umysłach i mrocznych sercach. Zmuszenie mnie do opuszczenia miasta już mu nie wystarczało, gdyż zignorowałem go za pierwszym razem. Pod moimi rękami Jed Green zaczął przypominać bardziej kawał mięsa niż istotę ludzką. Przed oczami stanął mi mój ojciec, równie potężny jak ja teraz.

_Nie wiem, Sherlocku, dlaczego mnie do tego zmuszasz. Naprawdę nie wiem._

Kiedy nadszedł Gregory Lestrade, ujrzał bardzo dziwny widok.

Na ziemi, po jednej stronie wąskiej uliczki, leżał nieprzytomny, zakrwawiony kundel z szeroko otwartymi ustami i porwanym ubraniem.

A ja siedziałem w pozycji kwiatu lotosu pod przeciwległą ścianą. Idealnie nieruchomo.

Inspektor był sam. Kiedy mnie dostrzegł, zerwał się do biegu, po czym przyklęknął przy mnie na jedno kolano.

Lestrade nawet nie spojrzał na Greena – z pewnością domyślał się już, co zaszło. Zamiast tego delikatnymi palcami zaczął uciskać moje kości. Wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki niepokoju. Dotykał mnie w ostrożny, medyczny sposób i w normalnych okolicznościach stanowczo bym zaprotestował, ale byłem w takim stanie, że ledwo zauważałem, co się dzieje. Nie zwróciłem więc uwagi, na to, jak ostrożnie uciskał moje łydki, jak dotknął mojego obojczyka i naprostował ramię. Jego nieruchoma, ściągnięta twarz była blada z niepokoju. Jakaś część mnie miała świadomość, że Inspektor szuka złamań ze względu na moje dziwne zachowanie, ale w gruncie rzeczy poza zakrwawionymi rękami nie odniosłem żadnych obrażeń. Trzeba jednak oddać mu sprawiedliwość – nie mógł tego wiedzieć.

Bo dlaczego Sherlock Holmes miałby wspierać się o ścianę, jakby coś rozrywało go na strzępy?

\- Został pan kiedyś pobity? Do tego stopnia, że niemal pan umarł? - spytałem normalnym głosem.

Oczywiście, zaskoczyłem go. Jego bystre brązowe oczy zmrużyły się, gdy skierował je na mnie, a jego dłonie na moment zamarły.

\- Owszem – odparł po dłuższej chwili. - Kiedy byłem w piątej klasie, powstał pewien gang i... ja nigdy nie byłem... Ja...

Cisza trwała może ze cztery-pięć sekund.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem szczególnie potężny, panie Holmes.

Z trudem wziąłem wdech ustami.

\- Ja też – zapewniłem go. - A był pan kiedyś zakochany?

Właśnie rozpłatałem nasz świat na strzępy niczym przy użyciu dłuta. Doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Widząc, że nie odniosłem fizycznych obrażeń, Lestrade przestał mnie dotykać i opadł na kolana, opierając dłonie na udach. Jego źrenice były wielkie i jasno błyszczały. Nie był do siebie podobny – zazwyczaj prostolinijny i zadumany, tym razem nie miał w sobie nic z tego porządnego, ale nieprzyzwoicie nudnego człowieka, którym w dużym stopniu jest. Nagle pojawiła się w nim jakaś głębia. Zastanowił się, zanim odpowiedział. Upewnił się, że powie prawdę.

\- Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym kiedykolwiek był.

\- Czasem nie ma różnicy między pobiciem a zakochaniem – szepnąłem i zacisnąłem oczy.

Właśnie wyjawiłem nasz największy sekret,  _jedyny liczący się_ sekret, i doskonale o tym wiedziałem; nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia, bo najwyraźniej popadałem w obłęd. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że powierzyłem najświętszą z prywatnych tajemnic najbardziej typowemu Anglikowi w całej Wielkiej Brytanii? Powinno się mnie zakuć w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. „Nigdy nie powiem o tym Watsonowi” - postanowiłem. - „John Watson nie może się dowiedzieć, że ujawniłem naszą największą tajemnicę pozbawionemu wyobraźni, karłowatemu inspektorowi policji. Znienawidziłby mnie i miałby do tego stuprocentowe prawo”.

Następnie – nadal nie otwierając oczu – pomyślałem: „Może jednak to przetrwamy. Lestrade nie lubi mnie, ale przepada za moim przyjacielem. Nie będzie chciał go zranić. Każdy, kto spotyka Watsona, musi go pokochać. Każdy. Wystarczy na niego spojrzeć.”

A potem: „Ciekawe, czy Lestrade jest bardziej zszokowany czy zbrzydzony. Bez wątpienia coś pomiędzy”.

Otworzyłem oczy. Lestrade, jak się okazało, w ogóle nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. W najmniejszym stopniu nie wyglądał też na zdegustowanego. Jednakże było coś dziwnego w jego zazwyczaj zaciśniętych ustach – jakieś miękkie, nietypowe drgnięcie. W napadzie szaleństwa zagrałem sam ze sobą w grę w synonimy: „Przypuszczam, że tak musi wyglądać  _łagodność_ ” - pomyślałem. - „Albo  _empatia_ . Nie,  _życzliwość_ . Tylko z większą intensywnością, niż sugeruje to słowo”.

\- Jezu Chryste, właśnie panu powiedziałem. Naprawdę to zrobiłem, powiedziałem panu, ja... Boże w niebiosach, co jest ze mną nie tak? - Usłyszałem własny szalony śmiech. - Musiałem postradać zmysły. Dlaczego panu powiedziałem? Dlaczego? Przecież nawet nie chcę, żeby pan o tym wiedział. Nigdy nie chciałem, nawet przez sekundę. Ze wszystkich ludzi jest pan ostatnią osobą, która powinna o tym wiedzieć. Jest pan pierdolonym  _policjantem_ . Dlaczego miałby pan...

\- Bo jestem pańskim cholernym przyjacielem, panie Holmes – przerwał mi stanowczo Lestrade.

To zamknęło mi usta. Skupiłem się na oddychaniu, bo inaczej chyba straciłbym przytomność. Potem spojrzałem na Jeda Greena leżącego za Lestrade'em. Na owinięte w worek skóry części ciała, które zniszczyłem.

\- Pański dobór przyjaciół jest równie godny pożałowania, jak pańskie pojęcie o logice. Zaraz się pochoruję – oznajmiłem, odwracając głowę.

W moim żołądku, rzecz jasna, nic nie było, więc jedynie oparłem się na rękach i kolanach, gdy miotał mną odruch wymiotny. Czułem końskie łajno i mokrą ziemię. Inspektor położył drobną dłoń na moich plecach, a potem oparł ją o mój bok, by mnie podtrzymać. Mdłości minęły po jakichś trzydziestu-czterdziestu sekundach, podczas których zastanawiałem się, dlaczego czuję się, jakbym mógł rozpaść się na kawałki, gdyby Lestrade zabrał rękę.

\- Nie mogę pojąć, jak ktoś mógłby tak pana potraktować.

Lestrade nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że głośno skomentował kwestię okrutnego pobicia. Wypowiedział tę uwagę niedowierzającym szeptem, nie głośniejszym niż szelest liścia, który wiatr przesuwa po ulicy. Jednym ramieniem mocno obejmował mnie pod żebrami, drugą rękę położył na moim ramieniu i nawet on sam ledwo usłyszał ten komentarz. Ale mam niespotykanie dobry słuch, działający bez zarzutu nawet gdy moje wnętrzności próbują uciec przez usta, podczas gdy kulę się jak zaszczute zwierzę w bocznej uliczce. A w tym momencie ogromnie ważne, tak niesłychanie ważne było, aby Lestrade mnie zrozumiał. Dopowiedziałem więc.

\- Nie zawsze byłem taki potężny, wie pan?

Świat wirował wokół mnie, a ja dostrzegłem, że w bruku pode mną widnieje ślad; w miejsce to musiała kiedyś uderzyć ostro zakończona laska. Skupiłem na nim wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy może nie zrobiłem go sam własną laską kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Ponownie wstrząsnął mną bezowocny odruch wymiotny. Zawsze uważałem za oczywiste, że Geoffrey Lestrade ma dobre intencje, brakuje mu za to przenikliwości; sam jednak przyznam, że moja ostatnia wypowiedź była jednocześnie oczywista i zagadkowa. Jednakże nie martwiłem się, że jej nie zrozumie. Wiedziałem, że pojmie. I, faktycznie, pojął.

\- Oczywiście, że pan nie był – odpowiedział takim głosem, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, a ja właśnie – jak to zwykle bywa w naszej relacji – rozwiązałem za niego zagadkę. - Oczywiście, że pan nie był. Panie Holmes, Chryste. Proszę posłuchać, jestem tu. Proszę oddychać. Musi pan oddychać trochę wolniej. Przysięgam, że zaraz poczuje się pan lepiej. Ale musi pan oddychać.

Zamarłem. Zdumiewające, ale miał rację. Zebrałem całą samokontrolę do jakiej byłem zdolny i skoncentrowałem się na wdechach i wydechach, mając nadzieję, że spokojny oddech uspokoi moje ciało. Trwało to jakąś minutę, ale potem nieznośne wzburzenie zaczęło mijać, zmieniając się w przytłumione poczucie, że jestem dosłownie – i to z powodu kilku ludzi - „chory z nerwów”. Z tym już sobie mogłem poradzić. Otarłem usta zakrwawioną, drżącą ręką.

Inspektor odchrząknął.

\- Panie Holmes, wie pan, czy ten łajdak leżący za mną jest martwy?

\- Łajdak o imieniu Jed Green?

\- Wielkie nieba, we własnej osobie?

\- Tak. I nie – wychrypiałem. Moje struny głosowe paliły żywym ogniem. - Nie jest martwy. Upewniłem się, że nie udławi się własnym językiem.

\- Miło z pana strony – stwierdził.

\- Też coś. Proszę tylko spojrzeć. Jestem dzikusem.

\- Cholerne kłamstwo – odparł cicho.

Przygryzłem wargę.

\- Powie mu pan?

\- Chyba powinniśmy. I tak się dowie, że wdał się pan w bójkę – odparł Lestrade bardzo łagodnym głosem. - Nie uważa pan?

\- Nie, nie o tym mówię – odparłem, przeczesując drżącą ręką rozczochrane włosy i siadając na piętach. - Nie o tym, co zrobiłem Jedowi Greenowi. W gruncie rzeczy... mógłby pan mu o tym powiedzieć? Ja nie będę w stanie i... proszę, jeśli pan to dla mnie zrobi, będę panu niewymownie wdzięczny. Kiedy ta sprawa dobiegnie końca, przez resztę życia będę panu wyjaśniał wszystkie możliwe zbrodnie.

\- Tak, oczywiście. No więc... o czym mam mu nie mówić? - dopytywał się Lestrade ze zdumieniem.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że niszczę wystarczająco dużo jego sekretów. Każdy jego sekret. Mieszkanie ze mną? To piekło. Proszę to sobie wyobrazić. Proszę mu nie mówić, że coś panu o nas powiedziałem, znienawidziłby mnie na dobre. Jest pan moim przyjacielem, ale, na miłość boską, jest pan z Yardu, w tym kraju obowiązują pewne prawa. Muszę myśleć o jego bezpieczeństwie, jego wolności, nie wspominając już o prywatności, i nie zniosę myśli, że uzna, że którakolwiek z tych wartości jest dla mnie błahostką. Proszę przysiąc, że mu pan nie powie, że i ten sekret zniszczyłem.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział po chwili, a jego głos brzmiał niewiarygodnie stanowczo – ale nie mogę tego przysiąc. Spróbuję nic nie dać po sobie poznać jak długo sobie pan tego życzy, ale nie mogę obiecać, że mi się powiedzie. Doktor zbyt dobrze mnie zna. Ale przysięgam, że będę milczał jak grób, dopóki będzie pan tego chciał.

\- Boże, dopomóż. A zatem spróbujemy z całych sił.

\- Oczywiście.

\- A co do Yardu...

\- Niech się pan nie waży poprosić mnie, żebym nie mówił Athelneyowi Jonesowi, że jest pan inwertytą, panie Sherlocku Holmesie. Wystarczy bójek w tej alejce na jedną noc – warknął Lestrade. - Zazwyczaj nie jest pan tak tępy. Co pan sobie wyobraża?

\- Nie jestem sobą – wymamrotałem słabo. - Nie jestem w stanie myśleć. Zupełnie nie mogę myśleć. Nigdy nie pobiłbym człowieka w taki sposób,  _nigdy_ , zastrzeliłbym go w obronie własnej, może nawet z zimną krwią, ale nie... I właśnie to zrobiłem, prawda? Skąd mam wiedzieć, do czego zdolny jest inny człowiek, skoro ja jestem zdolny do  _czegoś takiego_ ? A co do pana, rozumiem, że pan... nikomu nie powie.

\- Nie – odparł łagodniej. - Nie, nie powiem.

\- Nie zrobiłby pan tego Doktorowi. - Skinąłem głową, bo doskonale go rozumiałem.

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego  _panu_ .

Nie do końca wiedziałem, co począć z tak nieskrywanym szacunkiem, którym ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie emanował akurat Lestrade. Wyciągnąłem więc rękę i ścisnąłem jego ramię. Następnie wyjąłem chusteczkę i wytarłem pot, który pod wpływem mdłości wystąpił na moim czole.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, panie Holmes, jeśli Doktor sądzi, że mieszkanie z panem to piekło, to okazuje to w bardzo szczególny sposób.

\- Rzeczywiście – przyznałem. - Ale przestudiowałem tę rozbieżność i odkryłem jej przyczynę. Ludzie, którzy widzieli na własne oczy Afganistan, mają skrzywione pojęcie na temat tego, co jest dla nich dobre.

\- Ma pan więc szczęście.

\- Ogromne.

Lestrade wstał.

\- Szok chyba panu mija. Nie jest pan ranny? Przysięga pan?

Potrząsnąłem głową.

Wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

\- Może zabierzemy tego sukinsyna do szpitala? Albo do więzienia. Mnie to obojętne, ale sam go nie poniosę. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. - Nie jestem potężnym człowiekiem, rozumie pan.

 

 

* Holmes cytuje tu fragment piosenki Pajaca z „Wieczoru Trzech Króli” Szekspira. Skorzystałam z tłumaczenia L. Ulricha.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Zabraliśmy Jeda Greena do szpitala, gdyż z dwojga złego wolałem czuć się winnym, że niemal pobiłem człowieka na śmierć, niż że naprawdę go zabiłem. Stałem w wylocie sterylnego korytarza i niewiele mówiłem; wycierałem jedynie zakrwawione kłykcie mokrym ręcznikiem, podczas gdy ludzie dookoła szeptali różne rzeczy na mój temat. Próbowałem nie piorunować ich wzrokiem. Nie było to trudne, gdyż w tej przeklętej godzinie chciałem tylko być dobrym człowiekiem; chciałem uwierzyć, że jestem wart tego, by w ogóle zjawić się na tej planecie. Potem razem z Lestrade'em pojechaliśmy taksówką do hotelu, w którym pozostali Watson i pani Hudson.

\- Muszę kupić papierosy – powiedziałem do Inspektora, kiedy wysiedliśmy z dorożki.

\- Oczywiście, panie Holmes. - Skinął głową. - Zamienię tylko słówko z doktorem Watsonem i ruszam w swoją stronę.

Zawahałem się. Byłem coraz bardziej świadom wielkiego paradoksu. Pomyślałem, że powinienem czuć się zażenowanym, iż Lestrade był świadkiem tej upodlającej sceny w uliczce. A przynajmniej uplasować to wydarzenie gdzieś w pierwszej piątce rankingu moich najbardziej żenujących doświadczeń. Było jednak inaczej. Szczerze mówiąc, nie zmieściłoby się nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Oczywiście, całkowita utrata kontroli była poniżająca, ale obecność Lestrade'a...

\- Lestrade – powiedziałem miękko. - Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, że Watsona tam nie było i nic nie widział. Ale... Myślę, że... To znaczy... Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby pana nie było.

\- Ależ nie ma o czym mówić, panie Holmes. - Uśmiechnął się. - No już, potrzebuje pan papierosów. A ja tylko kilku minut.

Nieprawda, nie potrzebowałem papierosów. Moja papierośnica była pełna. Krążyłem więc przez kwadrans po okolicy, spoglądając albo w górę – na schody – albo w dół – na bruk. Kiedy po raz drugi wyszedłem na właściwą ulicę, zobaczyłem, jak kilkanaście metrów dalej Lestrade wsiada do dorożki. Przez zaciśnięte zęby wciągnąłem powietrze do płuc, zmusiłem się, by wejść do hotelowego hallu i poprosiłem recepcjonistę o drugi klucz do naszego pokoju z dwoma łóżkami – wychodząc, nie zawracałem sobie tym głowy. Recepcjonista oznajmił, że to żaden problem, gdyż moje nazwisko zapisano w księdze obok nazwiska Watsona. Podał mi klucz. Zapytał, czy potrzebuję czegoś jeszcze.

„Cudu” - pomyślałem gorzko.

Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju – bardzo czystego, porządnego pokoju – ujrzałem, jak mój przyjaciel krąży po ohydnym, oliwkowym dywanie, a jego łagodna twarz jest ściągnięta i w oczywisty sposób pełna przestrachu. Kiedy tylko usłyszał moje kroki, spojrzał na mnie.

\- Jesteś – westchnął, przesuwając dłońmi po twarzy. - Dzięki Bogu. Dzięki Bogu. Wiedziałem, że wczoraj kupiłeś papierosy i pomyślałem...

Myślał, że go zostawiłem. Minęły zaledwie dwie godziny, od kiedy podjąłem decyzję, a on już wiedział.

„Więc to dlatego ta kłótnia” - pomyślałem. - „Wcale nie z powodu szczęścia ani nawet bezpieczeństwa. On wie”.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Potrząsnąłem głową, gdyż nie, nie czułem się dobrze. Oszołomienie niemal mnie oślepiło. Przysiadłem na kanapie. Watson natychmiast do mnie podszedł i ukląkł obok, przyciskając kolana do mojego prawego uda. W ten sposób byliśmy niemal równego wzrostu.

\- Z tego co powiedział mi inspektor, Jed Green istnieje naprawdę.

Uniosłem dłoń z umytymi wcześniej, rozszarpanymi kłykciami, by mógł je zobaczyć.

\- Jak widzisz, jest bardzo cielesny. Na tyle potężny, że poharatałem sobie rękę.

\- Holmes, co on ci powiedział?

\- On... - Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę. - Nie ukrywał, że planuje cię skrzywdzić, zanim umrzesz.

A ja go za to wynagrodziłem. Za to i za próbę zamordowania mojego brata. Dałem mu to, czego najbardziej pragnął. Brutalność. Nie wiem, Johnie, czy kiedyś pobiłeś kogoś na miazgę, ale nie mogę ci tego zarekomendować. Teraz wiem, że unurzałem się przez niego w błocie. W żaden sposób nie jestem już od niego lepszy. Nie jestem już od nikogo lepszy. Jestem potworem. A przede wszystkim głupcem.

Twarz Watsona – pełna, uczciwa i idealna żołnierska twarz, którą tamten cholerny łotr nazwał „śliczniutką” - wykrzywiła się w szczerym współczuciu. Wyciągnął ramiona i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Byłem zbyt obrzydzony samym sobą, by zaprotestować, więc on znów oparł się o poduszki, a ja położyłem głowę pod jego obojczykiem. Objął mnie i zanurzył dłoń w moich włosach, przyciskając mnie do piersi, jakbym już odlatywał. A przecież nie odlatywałem. Jeszcze nie. Słyszałem jego walące serce. Nasłuchiwałem gniewu w jego krwiobiegu. Nasłuchiwałem wstrętu. Nie odnalazłem ich jednak. W jego żyłach buzowała ta sama miłość co zawsze; przepływała przez niego i popychała go do wszelkich działań. Musnął palcami zagłębienie mojej szyi.

\- Nie jesteś ani potworem – wymruczał jak modlitwę do czubka mojej głowy – ani głupcem. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałem. Oraz najmądrzejszym. Najlepszym i najmądrzejszym.

Powtarzał to w kółko. Wciąż na nowo. Zmieniał rytm, ale słowa pozostały te same. „Najlepszym i najmądrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałem”. Musiał powiedzieć to z pięćdziesiąt razy. Raz drgnąłem, nie dowierzając, ale on tylko zacisnął mocniej swoje silne ramiona i znów powtórzył te słowa. Przyciągnął mnie ponownie do piersi gestem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. W końcu odrobinę łatwiej było mi oddychać. Potarłem policzkiem jego pierś i szyję i przesunąłem dłonią po żebrach. Nie zamilkł jednak.

„Nie tylko najlepszym, ale i najmądrzejszym. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałem. I najmądrzejszym”.

\- A więc wybaczysz mi? - ośmieliłem się zapytać.

\- Milcz – odparł zduszonym głosem. - Jak śmiesz, serce moje. Tym razem nie mam ci absolutnie nic do wybaczenia.

„Ale będziesz miał” - pomyślałem. I to najdalej w poniedziałek. Pozwoliłem więc, by mnie

obejmował najmocniej jak mógł, pozwoliłem mu przesypywać między palcami moje włosy, muskać kciukiem usta. Wiedziałem bowiem, że już wkrótce nasze życie zmieni się na zawsze.

xxx

Dzień, w którym powróciliśmy na Baker Street, minął nam idealnie spokojnie. Nazajutrz, nie mówiąc nic Watsonowi, spakowałem się do dywanikowej torby i zostawiłem ją w mojej sypialni, gdzie nie rzucała się w oczy. Za dwa dni Lestrade i Patterson mieli zacząć zacieśniać sieć, a mnie wtedy nie mogło już być w Londynie. Tego wieczoru zjedliśmy obiad – chyba kaczkę, popijając ją zimnym, białym Bordeaux – i zapaliliśmy cygara. Ignorowaliśmy słaby, cierpki zapach spalenizny, który wciąż towarzyszył matowym, osmalonym tapetom – i nie mówiliśmy zbyt wiele. Robiliśmy dokładnie to, co zawsze robimy, kiedy niewiele się dzieje i wszystko jest w porządku. Przejrzeliśmy gazety, przerzuciliśmy magazyny, od czasu do czasu łapaliśmy swoje spojrzenia i dodawaliśmy nasz własny dym do wciąż unoszącego się w powietrzu dymu niedoszłego morderstwa.

Około jedenastej Watson odłożył do popielniczki swoje cygaro, wstał z fotela i odwrócił się do mnie tyłem.

Właśnie wtedy wszystko legło w gruzach.

Jakaś część mnie była z tego zadowolona. Zbyt wiele godzin przetrwałem z rozdartym sercem – w gruncie rzeczy żyłem tak od momentu, w którym mój brat niemal umarł przez to, że był moim sprzymierzeńcem. Równie dobrze mógłbym obserwować umięśnione, napinające się ramię inkwizytora, który coraz mocniej napina sznur. Wiedziałem, że Watson mnie obserwuje... wiedziałem też, że wie, o czym myślę. Był mi równie potrzebny jak własne palce; był bliskością skupioną w porach mojej skóry.

Był nieodzowny, a musiałem sobie bez niego poradzić.

Watson stanął przy oknie. Znam każde ułożenie jego ramion, a tego konkretnego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Jego ramiona były sztywne jak u człowieka, który napina mięśnie gdyż oczekuje gradu ciosów. Co więcej, było to kruche napięcie, charakterystyczne dla kogoś, czyj rozum czerpie z nieskończonych doświadczeń i powtarza, że przecież nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Napięte ciało łatwiej posiniaczyć. Kiedy rozpoznałem tę postawę u Watsona, poczułem lodowate ukłucie w piersi.

Wtedy odwrócił się do mnie – jego twarz przypominała pustą maskę z domalowanymi, niemożliwie niebieskimi oczami porcelanowej lalki – i już wiedziałem, skąd jego wzburzenie.

Zamierzał zadać mi pytanie. Pierwszy raz w jego nieskończenie odważnym życiu – w życiu spędzonym na stawianiu czoła grozie takiej, jakiej żadna istota ludzka nie powinna spojrzeć w oczy – bał się _mnie_.

\- Porzucasz mnie. Czy nie tak?

Pierwsze zdanie było stwierdzeniem faktu. W ułamku sekundy zapanował nad napięciem – do tego zdolny jest tylko żołnierz albo bardzo odważny człowiek – i spokojnie czekał na moje uderzenie. Tę postawę też znałem. W takim momencie pozwala się, by z ciała uszła cała sztywność, _nie napinaj mięśni, pozwól, by uderzenia po tobie spłynęły, inaczej wszystko pogorszysz, nigdy nie będzie już gorzej niż w tym konkretnym momencie, przysięgam._

Drugim zdaniem rzucał mi wyzwanie.

„No dalej” - mówił zaczepnie. - „Sprawdź, czy jesteś w stanie zrobić mi jeszcze większą krzywdę”.

\- Owszem, porzucam – odparłem.

Watson skinął głową. Tylko raz. Bardzo szybko.

Na tym polegała cała sztuczka. Kierowany jakimś dziwnym rodzajem fascynacji, mogłem tylko urządzić mu owację,. Skąd Watson mógł wiedzieć, jak to się robi? Czy nauczył się tego za morzami? Czy nauczył się tego na Wojnie? Przestań liczyć. Niech się stanie. Sińce i tak nie znikną przez najbliższy tydzień, ale trzcina ugina się na wietrze, podczas gdy wichura wywraca potężne, sztywne topole korzeniami do góry i zostawia je na zawsze nagimi, surowymi, na zawsze odsłoniętymi. Trzcina przeżyje, by znów stanąć prosto.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy odejdziesz?

\- Walczyć z nimi. Walczyć z nimi na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Walczyć, dopóki to się nie skończy. Będę walczył z jednym po drugim, aż do końca, a potem wrócę.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie muszę marnować oddechu i przypominać ci, że bywam nieoceniony w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach.

\- Jestem tego doskonale świadom, Johnie. Ale na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz?

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparłem. - Szwajcaria jest piękna o tej porze roku. A ich policja jest wysoce efektywna. Może pojadę w góry.

\- Czy będę wiedział? - pytał dalej, a jego głos przypominał kruszące się głazy. W mojej głowie zaświtała obłąkana myśl, że mój przyjaciel się rozpada. - Czy będę wiedział, jeśli zginiesz?

\- Tak – powiedziałem. Nawet mnie samemu ten ton wydał się niewłaściwy Czyżby mój głos zawsze brzmiał, jakby wyrwano go z czaszki? A może to mówił ktoś inny? - Mycroft dowie się, jeśli coś mi się stanie. Dopilnuję tego.

Watson poruszył się i stanął na szerzej rozstawionych stopach. Twarz porcelanowej lalki robiła się coraz bardziej niepokojąca. To ja powinienem być blady, nie Watson. On zawsze twierdzi, że uwielbia moją skórę w kolorze kości słoniowej, ma zwyczaj muskać ją palcami jakby stworzono ją ze szkła... ale Opatrzność zaprojektowała Watsona tak, by rumienił się pod wpływem śmiechu, miłości, biegania lub promieni słońca. To _ja_ mam twarz przypominającą marmur, to _ja_ – przy odrobinie szczęścia – rozgrzewam się do barwy papieru do pieczenia; co więcej, pomyślałem, że to _ja_ miałem cierpieć. _Ja_.

\- Twój brat będzie wiedział – powtórzył. - Najpierw ta informacja zostanie powierzona twemu bratu Mycroftowi. Twój starszy brat – wybacz, bądźmy dokładni, twój _ukochany_ starszy brat – dowie się o twojej śmierci przede mną; dowie się, czy cię zastrzelono, czy też wykrwawiłeś się na śmierć w jakiejś stodole, czy też może wrzucono cię, przywiązanego do kowadła, do jakiejś rzeki w Szwajcarii. Jeśli coś takiego nastąpi.

\- To prawda – zgodziłem się.

Byłem tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Ale pragnąłem tego. Wkrótce go utracę, więc cierpienia zadawane mi przez ton jego głosu niedługo miały stać się kolejnym ubóstwianym z dystansu wspomnieniem. Nie mniej ani też nie bardziej bolesnym niż jakiekolwiek inne wspomnienia – znaczył dla mnie tyle, że w naszej relacji nie istniały góry i doliny. Potrzebowałem każdego fragmentu jego osoby, każdej ostrej krawędzi, którą rozcinał mnie, nawet tego nie dostrzegając. Oto czym się stanie ta rozmowa, kiedy już go przy mnie nie będzie – blizną na mojej skórze. I pokocham ją tak, jak kochałem jego blizny.

\- Dobrze. - Brzmiał, jakby przez wiele godzin płakał. Co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Jego oczy jak zwykle przypominały oceany, ale pozostawały całkowicie suche. Jakby coś ścisnęło jego gardło i wbiło w nie widły. - Zadam ci pytanie. Ostatecznie nie mam nic do stracenia poza tobą: _dlaczego_ twój brat dowie się przede mną, jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego?

\- Bo jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego, chciałbym, żebyś z was dwóch to nie ty dowiedział się o tym samotnie.

Watson gwałtownie uniósł głowę. Jego oczy zwęziły się i zmieniły w okruchy lapis lazuli ze starożytnych ruin.

\- Sam mam ochotę cię teraz zabić – wysyczał.

\- Gdybym sądził, że mnie nie kochasz, z radością wręczyłbym ci nóż. Dzięki niemu natychmiast rozwiązałbyś swój problem, a ja umarłbym z najlepszych powodów. Istnieją jednakże przesłanki, bym wierzył, że mnie kochasz. Sumienie srodze by cię ukarało, gdybyś próbował mnie zamordować. A na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Uwierz mi – gdybyś mnie nie kochał, a ja sądziłbym, że to cię ocali, natychmiast odsłoniłbym przed tobą gardło.

To była prawda. Co więcej – wtedy nie popełniłby morderstwa. Poprosiłbym go o ten czyn. Byłoby to najcudowniejsze samobójstwo w historii Ziemi.

Moja niezachwiana powaga zszokowała go. Zaczęły mu się trząść dłonie. Gdy to dostrzegł, założył ramiona na piersi i w dalszym ciągu piorunował mnie wzrokiem, szukając luk w zbroi. Nie jestem niepodatny na zranienia, a on doskonale o tym wie. Wie, że jestem bardzo, bardzo ludzki. Sądzę jednak, że doprowadziłem go do ostateczności, potrzebował więc czegoś odpowiednio wyrazistego do odwrócenia uwagi – a ja byłem jedyną osobą w pokoju.

\- I oczekujesz, że będę na ciebie czekał? - warknął.

Zadziałało.

Wcześniej naprawdę się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Nadal nie wiem, jak mogłem być tak głupi... chociaż nie, wiem. Doskonale wiem, czemu w 1981 roku zmętniał mi rozum.

Było to dlatego, że od niemal dekady każdą moją logiczną myśl, każdy starannie wypracowany rozumowy proces, który ustanowiłem przed zamieszkaniem na Baker Street, przerywało wpół zdania _patrz, patrz, zauważył, że Billy zaczesuje włosy w tył zupełnie tak jak ja, więc uśmiecha się tym szczególnym uśmiechem. Patrz jak nastawia twarz w stronę podmuchu, gdy na Trafalgar Square wieje północnowschodni wiatr. Patrz jak się wzdryga, chodzi o drapanie miotły o podłogę cukierni, zaraz mu minie. Patrz, minęło. Patrz na niego. Patrz na niego. Patrz, nałożył sobie pół łyżeczki tej marmolady zamiast jednej trzeciej, powiedz pani Hudson, że ją wolisz. On się nigdy nie dowie. Patrz na niego. Patrz, śmieje się, śmieje się po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut, patrz, przeczesze palcami włosy. Patrz na niego._

W tamtej chwili najprawdopodobniej byłem w stanie się rozszlochać. _Patrz na niego. Patrz na niego. Patrz na niego, dopóki jeszcze możesz._

Jak mogłem oczekiwać, że taki człowiek na mnie zaczeka?

Jak mogłem go o to poprosić?

\- No więc? - ponaglił mnie chłodno Watson. - Oczekujesz, że będę czekał dwa lata? Bez żadnej wiadomości, bez odwiedzin, bez nocnych pieszczot? Podczas gdy ty będziesz uciekał przed wściekłym tłumem? Może oczekujesz, że będę czekał dziesięć lat?

\- Nie – stwierdziłem. - Nie. Nie oczekuję.

Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by jakikolwiek inny człowiek na tej planecie miał oczy o tak czystym odcieniu niebieskiego jak John Watson. Nie sądzę, by było to możliwe, chociaż... może i jest. Jego brat, kiedy jeszcze żył, miał podobny kolor oczu. Poza tym gdyby kiedykolwiek spotkali Państwo Johna Watsona, gdyby go Państwo poznali, i tak nie mogliby Państwo wiedzieć, że jego serce jest czymś równie nieopisywalnym – czymś symetrycznym, aksamitnym, bezgranicznym i wypełnionym twardymi _wartościami_. Ale jeśli nigdy nie ujrzeli Państwo oczu Johna Watsona, i nigdy nie ujrzeli jego serca, to nie umiem nawet Państwu opisać, co się dzieje, kiedy inny człowiek – człowiek o wiele podlejszy – łamie to serce pośrodku zupełnie zwyczajnego salonu na Baker Street w czwartkową noc wczesną wiosną.

Nie podejmę próby opisu. Jak przypuszczam, niewielu Pompejan zatrzymało się w biegu, by zapamiętać, jak wyglądało niebo, podczas gdy oni się dusili, wykrwawiali lub tonęli.

\- Nie _oczekujesz_ , że będę czekał? - Był tak wstrząśnięty, że niewybaczalnie się zapomniałem i powtórzyłem to, co już powiedziałem.

\- Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosił. Nawet nie przypuszczam...

\- Czyżbyś wziął mnie za kogoś innego, Holmes? - warknął wściekłym głosem. Sunął w moją stronę jak tygrys wyjęty żywcem z jego ulubionych powieści przygodowych. - Zapomniałeś się? Wypadło ci z głowy, z kim konkretnie rozmawiasz? A może zawsze sekretnie sądziłeś, że jestem ulepiony z tej samej gliny, co twoi inni kochankowie? Twoi _sponsorzy_? Kiedy to się zaczęło? Może lata temu, kiedy zaoferowałem, że zapłacę całą sumę za czynsz? Czy wszystko potem – ta żałosna farsa, którą miałem za miłość – było wyrazem wdzięczności z twojej strony? Czyżbyś zawsze czekał na ten dzień, Sherlocku Holmesie, w którym okażę swoje prawdziwe oblicze i potraktuję cię jak _zwyczajną kurwę_?

W tamtej chwili pękła mocno napięta struna – struna, której istnienia nie byłem świadom, struna zrobiona ze skóry. Pękła i odskoczyła, by zdzielić mnie w twarz. Musiałem wyglądać, jakby mnie spoliczkował. Wolałbym to _ad infinitum_.

„Nie jestem kurwą” – odezwało się bezradne dziecko w mojej głowie.

Zacisnąłem zęby. Zaapelowałem do samego siebie, by zmilczeć. Z całą agresją, którą w sobie noszę, nakazałem sobie zachować ciszę, podczas gdy słowa bulgotały i syczały. Tytanicznym wysiłkiem utrzymywałem je w sobie, były jednak diabelsko śliskie i równie nikczemne. Mogłyby wypłynąć ze mnie rwącym potokiem, wtedy brzmiałyby jak słowa mego ojca... to już nie była płaska równina cierpienia. Było raczej tak, jakby wyrwano mi wnętrzności, podano mi je i nakazano radować się przybyciem sępów. Zacisnąłem szczęki i spokojnie przyłożyłem palce do ust. „Uda mi się” – pomyślałem. Jeśli dane mi zostanie jeszcze kilka sekund, odniosę sukces i poprzednia generacja Holmesów nigdy nie zjawi się w naszym salonie. Nie było niczego, co wzbudziłoby we mnie większą odrazę, niż ponowne usłyszenie głosu ojca.

\- Czy nie byłoby prościej, gdybyś odszedł i zajął się sobą, po tym, jak spłaciłeś swój dług wobec mnie? – spytał Watson spokojnie.

\- Dla mnie z całą pewnością prościej. Ale zapewne mniej przyjemnie dla ciebie – odparłem nienawistnym, słodkim głosem, któremu towarzyszył nienawistny, słodki uśmiech. – A przynajmniej tak sądzę. Żaden z nich nigdy nie narzekał, że zmarnował pieniądze.

Twarz Watsona pobladła jeszcze bardziej, a jego górna warga drgnęła. Odsłonił zęby w zwierzęcym grymasie. Zanim mógł się jednak odezwać, opadłem na kolana przed kanapą.

Jeśli jest jedna rzecz na świecie, w której jestem mistrzem, są to usługi świadczone na kolanach.

Wspominając z początku wydarzenia tamtego wieczoru, nie rozumiałem, czemu się tak zachowałem. Prawda jest jednakże bardzo prosta. Nie byłem kurwą, nigdy nią nie byłem i nieczęsto się tak czułem – a jeśli coś udaję, to nie jest to prawdziwe. Podstawowe zasady logiki. Jeśli udaję, że jestem chory, to nie jestem chory. Jeśli zachowuję się jak kurwa, to z całą pewnością nie mogę naprawdę nią być. Prawda? Położyłem dłoń na jego kroczu. Zadrżał. Zabrałem rękę, zrzuciłem z siebie marynarkę i ani przez chwilę nie przestawałem się do niego uśmiechać. W dalszej kolejności zniknął mój fular i mankiety, już rozpinałem moją koszulę i wszystko to było starannie wyuczoną sztuką samoobrony.

_Nie napinaj mięśni. Sińce będą mniejsze._

\- A co, jeśli cały czas cię okłamywałem, Watsonie? - wymruczałem. _Bądź bezwładny. Przyjmij_ _wszystkie ciosy, a kiedy to się skończy, będziesz sobie wdzięczny_. - A co, jeśli nie tylko mieszkałem z tymi wszystkimi mężczyznami – a pierwszy przyznam, że było ich bardzo wielu, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru prezentować się w fałszywym świetle – co, jeśli poza tym spoglądałem na nieznajomych w ciemnych magazynach, o, dokładnie w taki sposób, a potem brałem ich w usta za szylinga? Czy będziesz _się mną brzydził_ , jeśli to prawda?

\- Nie jesteś kurwą – szepnął. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem krzyku uwięzionego w szepcie, ale jego ton nie był niczym innym.

\- A co, jeśli byłem? – Nie dawałem za wygraną. Słowa słodkie jak lukier spływały z moich ust, podczas gdy mój oddech owiewał wełnę jego spodni. Dzięki fantazjom, które przed nim roztaczałem – fantazjom o mnie jako o chłopcu do wynajęcia – był na najlepszej drodze do erekcji, co sprawiło, że zapragnąłem upokorzyć się jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli udawałem kurwę, to tylko udawałem i pozostawałem sobą.

Obiema dłońmi złapałem go za pasek na plecach, przy krzyżu i potarłem policzkiem o szorstki materiał.

\- Czy sekretnie tego ode mnie nie chcesz, Doktorze? Dopóki sprawiałeś, że mi się to opłacało, mogłem przynajmniej przysiąc, że będę ci wierny.

\- Przestań.

\- Ale ty _nie chcesz, żebym przestał_ – zauważyłem, rzucając koszulę za siebie. – Może ty tego nie zauważyłeś, ale ja jak najbardziej.

Rozpinałem jego rozporek z rozmysłem, skrupulatnie, boleśnie wolno, a on walczył, by nie zareagować na mój dotyk. Jakże mógł nie zareagować? Niezliczoną ilość razy opadałem przed nim na kolana, byłem w nim i na nim i przez niego i wokół niego, i właśnie zmiażdżyłem jego serce, więc, wielki Boże, zamierzałem pozwolić mu rozbić moje własne. Nie mógł na mnie nie zareagować. Jeśli nawet byłem kurwą – cóż z tego? Co z tego, jeśli mężczyzna, który go kochał – a kochałem go najbardziej na świecie – był tylko odrobinę lepszy od pospolitej dziwki spod latarni? Wkrótce i tak miałem zniknąć.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczułem w ustach słony smak. W odurzeniu zdałem sobie sprawę, że to zduszone łzy. Dzięki Bogu, radziłem sobie doskonale, gdyż moje oczy pozostawały suche, ale na świecie były lepsze rzeczy do połknięcia, więc powoli przeciągnąłem ustami po czubku jego członka. Watson przygryzł wargę.

Smakowałem go tylko chwilę, gdyż odsunął się, wyglądając, jakby rażono go prądem. Musnął kciukiem moje wargi.

\- Preferujesz dziewice? – zadrwiłem. – Mogę użyć zębów, jeśli chcesz.

\- Preferuję _ciebie_ – odparł.

\- A co, jeśli to _jestem_ ja? – kontynuowałem bezlitośnie. – O ilu zbliżeniach nigdy ci nie powiedziałem? O ilu powiedziałem ci tak niejasno, że nie zrozumiałeś? I dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mi na tym, byś nie mógł pojąć, co też mówię? O czym nie chciałem ci powiedzieć?

Watson zacisnął obie dłonie na moich skroniach.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie wcale, kim byłeś. Obchodzi mnie tylko, kim się w związku z tym stałeś. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy sprzedawałeś się za dziesięć pensów w uliczce na Charing Cross, chociaż wiem, że tego nie robiłeś. Obchodzi mnie tylko, że teraz należysz do mnie.

\- A więc już nie masz mnie za kurwę? Pozwól, że opowiem ci teraz o innym jegomościu, który również – jak wówczas sądziłem – uważał, że jestem kimś więcej niż kurwą – mówiłem nieopanowanie, wyuczoną ręką otulając jego członek i opierając czoło na jego biodrze, by móc poczuć jego zapach. – Był taki czas, kiedy za nim przepadałem. Za nami. Nie za nim, ale… wydawało się, że jest do mnie przywiązany. Więc przepadałem… nie wiem, nie za nim, być może za tym, czym rzekomo byliśmy. Tak, to brzmi słusznie. Tak czy inaczej, lubił patrzeć, jak inni mężczyźni mnie pierdolą.

Sekundę później Watson chwycił mój nadgarstek stalową dłonią.

\- A kiedy patrzył, jak inni mnie pierdolą…

Wtedy odciągnął moją drugą dłoń, którą gładziłem jego biodro, i spojrzał na mnie oczami, w których buzował niebieski płomień zdolny roztapiać stal.

\- Nie podoba ci się ta historia – syknąłem. – Ale jest prawdziwa, każde jej słowo jest prawdą, przyrzekam. Powiedziałem ci, że nie będziesz chciał o tym wiedzieć. Czy będziesz mnie więc w stanie wysłuchać, Johnie? Czy wolałbyś nie wiedzieć, kim jestem?

W tamtej chwili John Watson zdał sobie sprawę, że skończę moją opowieść – czy złamie mnie ona na pół, czy nie. Wciąż trzymał moje nadgarstki jakbym był jakąś dziką bestią, i ukląkł przede mną, by spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy. Jego własne nieodmiennie wyglądały tak, jakby były zdolne ciskać gromy, ale i tak nie przestawałem paplać.

\- Doskonale, streszczę to więc dla ciebie. Kiedyś przyprowadził ze sobą mężczyznę… młodego, o ciemnych, brązowych włosach i – o ile dobrze pamiętam – bardzo atrakcyjnych orzechowych oczach. Pragnąłem tylko mężczyzny, z którym mieszkałem i... wiesz, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Jego umysł zupełnie nie przypominał mojego – był raczej poetyczny i chaotyczny, a on… nieważne, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że niepotrzebni mi byli inni. Ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, kiedy wpadał w dekadencki nastrój; nie miało też żadnego znaczenia, gdy nieznajomy właśnie wysysał ze mnie soki. Wydedukowałem później – kiedy Harry był we mnie, a ja w tamtym, muszę przyznać, atrakcyjnym, człowieku – że Harry popełnił błąd. Z zasady pragnął młodziutkich hedonistów, z którymi mógł się zabawić. Ale tamten _był kurwą_. Nie pamiętam, z czego to wywnioskowałem. Pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z ceną męskich pończoch.

W tamtym momencie mój przyjaciel wyglądał już, jakby bardzo chciał kogoś pobić na śmierć, a powstrzymywał się tylko dlatego, że tej konkretnej osoby nie było w pokoju. W jakiś sposób go żałowałem. Istnieje powód, dla którego zazwyczaj opowiadam mu o podobnych wydarzeniach po francusku. Czy to mnie powstrzymało? Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Kiedy się rozpędzę, jestem niczym huragan. Już dawno przekroczyłem punkt, w którym mogłem zawrócić.

\- Więc tak, Harry cenił sobie młodych fircyków, takich chłopców, którzy zadają się z lordami. Harry był lordem. Ale ten chłoptaś miał jedynie porządne ubrania, ale tanie pończochy i w ogóle nie miał pieniędzy. Harry był pijany i przypadkowo wybrał dobrze ubranego chłopca do wynajęcia. Oszalałby ze złości, gdyby musiał mu zapłacić. Czy wiesz, co zrobiłem? Wyjąłem pieniądze z portfela Harry’ego i _sam_ mu zapłaciłem. W sekrecie, kiedy Harry spał. Wtedy wyszedł. Kiedy Harry się obudził, powiedziałem, że wziąłem pieniądze na brandy, a on roześmiał się i oznajmił, żebym nie zachowywał się jak głupiec, gdyż mogę wziąć, co tylko mi się podoba, kiedy tylko mi się podoba i nie pytać go o zgodę, gdyż mnie kocha i zawsze będzie mnie kochać.

\- Tak powiedział? – Głos Watsona przywodził na myśl sopel lodu.

\- Tego dnia, patrząc w lustro, pomyślałem, że nie jestem kurwą. Widzisz, pomyliłem się. Uznałem, że skoro ja zapłaciłem kurwie, to z całą pewnością jestem uranistą, ale przecież człowiek, który płaci chłopcu na wynajem, sam nie jest chłopcem na wynajem. Jednakże chociaż do tej pory byłem skłonny sypiać z innymi dżentelmenami z wyższych sfer, to tym razem postawiłem granicę – oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, że z medycznego punktu widzenia to dość bezmyślne i snobistyczne – i odmówiłem sypiania z kurwami tylko dlatego, że Harry zamówił sześć butelek szampana. Umiarkowanie zaś nie uchodziło w kontaktach z Harrym, ten człowiek był istną eksplozją nadmiaru. Podziwiałem to w nim. W każdym razie w tych momentach, w których nie opadałem na kolana dla jakiejś cudownej istoty, której nigdy więcej nie miałem zobaczyć na oczy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że istnieją jakieś zasady. A chłopcy do wynajęcia byli _wbrew moim zasadom_. Powiedziałem, że to już się nie może powtórzyć – nie z kimś takim – i w ciągu pół godziny moje mieszkanie z Harrym dobiegło końca. Ale któregoś dnia, wkrótce potem, inny mężczyzna – zdecydowanie lepszy człowiek, myślę, że polubiłbyś go, gdybyś go spotkał – kupił mi nową garderobę. Wtedy zrozumiałem swój błąd.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie, nie mów tego – powiedział bardzo miękko. Przed momentem był wściekły. Jakim cudem tak szybko go zasmuciłem?

\- Nie miałem niczego, słyszysz mnie? _Niczego_. Nie, nieprawda, miałem trzy wspaniałe rzeczy: wspaniałe ciało, wspaniały umysł i wspaniały zestaw ubrań. Na szczęście nie zostały mi żadne blizny po… w ogóle nie mam żadnych blizn, poza tymi na moim lewym ramieniu. Ale byłem zupełnie taki sam jak ten orzechowooki chłopiec. Byliśmy identyczni. Tyle że Sydney postanowił kupić mi francuskie pończochy. Przed dzisiejszym dniem to właśnie był najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. Poszedłem nad Tamizę i przez pół godziny wbijałem wzrok w jej wody. Potem pomyślałem, że Mycroft będzie musiał zidentyfikować moje zwłoki i wróciłem do domu, by nie być śmiercią własnego brata. Ale to nie był mój dom. Nie miałem domu. Mężczyzna, który tam mieszkał, przez trzy godziny desperacko próbował wydobyć ze mnie jedno słowo… i przysięgam na rany Chrystusa, polubiłbyś go, może i teraz byś go polubił, ale to nie był dom. Jeśli akurat nie byłem na dnie, miałem jedynie całą serię domów-schadzek.

Watson puścił moje nadgarstki – tylko przypadkowo, jestem pewien, że gdyby miał dodatkową parę rąk, wcale by nie zwolnił uścisku; naprawdę nie byłem wtedy sobą – by jedną dłoń położyć na moim karku, a w drugą bardzo delikatnie ująć mój policzek. Pochylił się do przodu – w jego twarzy była tylko miłość – a ja powiedziałem:

\- Johnie, _kurew się nie całuje_.

Niesamowite. Ta czysta podłość była niemal zabawna. Nawet jak na mnie była to nowa jakość niewybaczalnych kwestii.

W moim życiu byłem świadkiem kilku cudów. W tamtej chwili miałem być świadkiem jednego z nich. Takie zdanie, wypowiedziane takim tonem, powinno było zniszczyć wszystko. Powinno było być naszym końcem. _Stałoby się_ nasz koniec, gdyby John Watson nie był jednym z najgenialniejszych adeptów ludzkiego serca na zachodniej półkuli. To, co zrobił, było bowiem przejawem nieskażonego niczym geniuszu – cudem manipulacji _homo sapiens_.

Zagrał w mojej sztuce.

\- Odwróć się więc, pozostań na kolanach, oprzyj się łokciami o kanapę – powiedział zimno.

I _to_ było na miejscu, na _to_ zasługiwałem. Zerwałem z siebie szelki, rozpiąłem spodnie i bieliznę, myśląc, że _to_ zmiażdży mi serce, a wtedy będziemy kwita. Może _niezupełnie_ kwita... Jego serce jest jak butelka aksamitnego bordeaux, zaś moje przypomina kieliszek ginu, więc rozlanie ich na nasz dywan po tym, jak wykorzysta mnie jak kurwę – zaczynałem podejrzewać, że jednak nią jestem – niezupełnie _byłoby_ sprawiedliwe. Ale niewiele brakowało. Zimny seks z człowiekiem, którego kochałem, jakbym był byle dziwką z rynsztoku, rozkruszyłby mnie na drobne kawałki. Dzięki temu w jakiś sposób zadośćuczyniłbym za to, że powiedziałem, iż nie spodziewam się, aby mój mąż czekał na mój powrót. „Bo tak przecież myślą kurwy” – podsumowałem. Kurwy myślą, że można porzucić człowieka, który chętnie oddałby za nie życie, i jednocześnie powiedzieć mu: „Na marginesie, moje jedyne kochanie, nie musisz się przejmować utrzymaniem swojej męskości w spodniach. Oczywiście, to, co jest między nami, nawet w najgorszych okolicznościach niesie słodycz i ukojenie, w najlepszych zaś jest święte, ale nie kłopocz się, zwracaj się ku innym mężczyznom pod moją nieobecność, nie obchodzi mnie, kto cię posiądzie, poza tym podejrzewam, że jesteś zbyt samolubny, by poczekać”. To było na miejscu, wszystko było na miejscu. Poczułem och-tak-znajomą pierś przyciskającą się do moich pleców. Oparłem się o poduszki kanapy, których nigdy nie wymieniliśmy, chociaż były już bardzo stare.

Poczułem na ciele jego mokrą, twardą męskość i przez moment z niedowierzaniem pomyślałem, że w ogóle mnie nie przygotuje, chociaż od ostatniego takiego spółkowania minęło z pięć miesięcy i _to też było na miejscu_ , brawo, mój druhu, cóż za nieskazitelne wyczucie dramatyzmu, bardzo chciałem, żeby bolało, i wyobraziłem sobie szeroko rozsunięte story i obierzyny od jabłek, i otwieranie, i miękkość, i już nie musiałem powstrzymywać jęku. Ale on dość sprytnie odkrył, ze jest więcej niż jeden sposób, by coś zwilżyć. Potrzebował więc niewiele czasu, by mnie przygotować, a ja pomyślałem: „Pospiesz się, nie zniosę ani chwili dłużej tego, że tylko twoje serce leży w kawałkach na tej podłodze”, a wtedy on rozsunął kolana i posiadł mnie.

Po czym znieruchomiał.

Tkwiłem między kanapą, a zwartym, muskularnym ciałem Johna Watsona i mógłbym się ruszyć tylko wtedy, gdybym zebrał w sobie odrobinę determinacji, a na to nie miałem siły. Trwałem więc bez ruchu.

Watson gładził tylko czubkami palców napięte mięśnie na moim karku. Czekał. Na co? Początkowo nie miałem pojęcia.

Potem coś się zmieniło. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że był idealnie nieruchomy, nie licząc jego dłoni. Niemal mnie pieścił, uspokajał napiętą skórę i przesypywał między palcami moje włosy. Przez jakieś dwie-trzy minuty, o ile dobrze pamiętam. A w tej pozycji, z czasem do namysłu, oczywiście nie mogłem sobie nie przypomnieć poprzedniego takiego zbliżenia.

Jak już wspomniałem, właśnie minęło pięć miesięcy od ostatniego momentu, kiedy to on mnie posiadł, zamiast ja jego. Znajdowaliśmy się wówczas w prywatnej loży w operze. Orkiestra smyczkowa, wykonująca odurzający, genialny pasaż Mozarta, przyprawiła mnie o gęsią skórkę, a on zaciągnął zasłony, przyszpilił moje dłonie do ściany... i śmiałem się bezgłośnie. _Śmiałem się_ , jakbyśmy i tak nie zachowywali się wystarczająco skandalicznie w środku „La Clementa di Tito”. Takie właśnie jest przebywanie z nim. Beztroskie.

Potem przypomniałem sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego miało miejsce.

Było to dwa miesiące po koncercie Sarasate'a i wciąż istniał jakiś kawałek mnie, który należał _do mnie_. Uwielbiałem Watsona do granic obłędu, zapamiętywałem każdą cząsteczkę informacji, by go _pokatalogować_ i nieustannie utrzymywałem go na granicy erotycznego podniecenia, gdyż, jak się obawiałem, opuściłby mnie, gdybym tylko odrobinę popuścił wodze. Teraz pierwszy przyznam, że pewnie bardzo biedaka wymęczyłem. Byłem jednak wyjątkowo opanowanym szaleńcem. Któregoś wieczora wziąłem kąpiel o innej porze niż zazwyczaj. W całym pokoju unosiła się gorąca para; wyszedłem już z wanny, byłem idealnie czysty (co jest dokładnie tym doznaniem, którego oczekuję, wychodząc z kąpieli); i oto ktoś stał w drzwiach, obserwując mnie.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z mego wyglądu. Żaden uczciwy kochanek mi nie zaprzeczy. Wyglądam jak bokser w narkotykowym widzie – którym jestem. Wyglądam jak królewski duch, prawdziwszy, bardziej materialny, bardziej stanowczy i bardziej _obecny_ niż żywi. Wyglądam jak hedonista o zimnym sercu i wybitnym intelekcie… którym również jestem. Ale tamtego dnia, o godzinie siódmej wieczór (o której to godzinie zazwyczaj nie zażywam kąpieli) wyglądałem też inaczej. W oparach pary wyglądałem jak ktoś lepszy, ktoś łagodniejszy… Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, widząc, że na mnie patrzy, i ujrzałem własne odbicie w lustrze.

Ta twarz była mi zupełnie obca. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio uśmiechnąłem się do kogoś, nie chcąc niczego w zamian.

Nawet do Watsona. Od niego też chciałem wielu rzeczy… na przykład zapewnienia, że będzie obok lata później, pozwalając mi się ubóstwiać. Polepszenia jego nastroju. Uśmiechu w odpowiedzi. A przynajmniej jakiegoś drgnięcia jego twarzy, który udowodni, że mój uśmiech na niego wpływa.

Ale tamtego dnia o siódmej wieczór moje wargi zaledwie drgnęły, gdyż nie oczekiwałem, że będzie na mnie patrzył, a jednak tam był. I patrzył.

Chwilę później mój przyjaciel pocałował mnie, a potem nieledwie mnie pożerał, obsypując pocałunkami moje gardło. W ciągu kilku sekund zdarliśmy z jego ciała ubrania, tak bardzo potrzebowaliśmy, by _zniknęły_. Jego brązowa skóra smakowała spalonym cukrem, czystym piaskiem i – odrobinę – solonym karmelem. W jakiś niewyjaśniany sposób znalazłem się na plecach w jego uroczej, małej sypialni na piętrze, z nogami owiniętymi wokół jego pasa, zastanawiając się _jak_ to się mogło stać.

Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć – to nie tak, że nie pragnąłem takiego obrotu spraw. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zanim staliśmy się „nami”, budziłem się ze snu zdumiony, że nie przedziurawiłem własnego prześcieradła; wizje, jak on przebija się przez moje kiepsko ustawione zapory były aż nazbyt prawdziwe. Chcę jedynie dać do zrozumienia, że byłem tak zajęty kochaniem go, iż zapomniałem, jak to jest – stracić nad sobą całą kontrolę. Nazywają to „braniem”, ale kiedy uprawialiśmy miłość, ja zawsze tylko dawałem. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale od początku w naturalny sposób tak się dopasowaliśmy. Po części wynikało to z mojej absurdalnie dominującej natury; inne przyczyny były bardziej konkretne.

Wiedziałem, że uważa, że jest brzydki. Wiedziałem, że cierpi ból. Wiedziałem, że o swoim ciele nie myśli o wiele lepiej niż o wagonie z połamaną osią. Każdego dnia wzbudzał w samym sobie obrzydzenie, każdego dnia go obserwowałem, każdego dnia, gdy go posiadałem, wydawał się szczęśliwy, pełen niedowierzania i bezgranicznie wdzięczny. Wdzięczny _mnie_ , że sypiałem z bohaterem wojennym, który przypominał pełnego dobroci kuzyna Apolla! Dowiedziałem się, że Afganistan niszczy ludzki kontakt z rzeczywistością. Uważałem, że moim obowiązkiem jest to naprawić.

Więc gdy mój przyjaciel pierwszy raz odwrócił role, rozsupłał mnie niczym kłębek włóczki sturlany ze schodów. Od wieków nie zostałem pobłogosławiony kochankiem, który śmiał pozbawić mnie tchu; który znał miłosną szorstkość, cudowne napięcie i chciwe pragnienie. Nie pamiętałem więc już, jak to jest, gdy rytm rozrywa moje ciało na podobieństwo tej chwili, gdy skrzypce grają na mnie, a nie na odwrót. Ale oto zupełnym przypadkiem wszystko do mnie powróciło i już za pierwszym razem zrozumiałem, dlaczego z Doktorem wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej niż z kimkolwiek innym.

Kiedy byłem z Doktorem, nie mogłem nie wierzyć, że – chociaż wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne – jestem najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu widział.  
On naprawdę _pragnął_ kogoś, kogo wydrążono, a zawartość jego ciała podmieniono na zwoje drutu kolczastego. A kiedy byłem z nim – czy to podczas przygaszonego zmierzchu, czy szarego poranka – niemal czułem krew we własnych żyłach.

I wtedy przypomniałem sobie, gdzie _faktycznie_ jestem.

Doszedłem do wniosku (jak się okazało – właściwego), że chociaż wręczyłem Watsonowi serce i wyraźnie poinstruowałem go, by zmiażdżył je na proch, on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zadośćuczynić mej prośbie. Być może nie był do tego zdolny. Tak czy inaczej, zmienił całe moje podejście w ciągu nie więcej niż trzech minut.

\- Nie jestem kurwą – wyszeptałem.

To proste stwierdzenie rozczepiło mój umysł na dwoje. Ukryłem twarz w ramionach.

Watson delikatnie pogładził dłonią moje plecy. Drugim ramieniem objął mnie w pasie i położył rękę na moim wklęsłym brzuchu. Przygarnął mnie do siebie, podczas gdy klęczeliśmy przed kanapą w najbardziej intymnej pozycji znanej ludziom. Pochylił się i znów zaczął przeczesywać palcami moje włosy, jednocześnie przytulając twarz do mego karku.

\- Wiem.

Potem przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Przypomniałem sobie, że przecież nie nazwał mnie kurwą. Jedynie oskarżył, że oczekuję, że będzie mnie tak traktował. Przez głowę przebiegła mi myśl, że powinienem słuchać go uważniej. Dopóki znajduję się w zasięgu jego głosu.

\- Kilku z nich mnie kochało, wiesz? – odezwałem się do kanapowych poduszek. – Moi _sponsorzy_. Niektórzy.

Tak naprawdę to dwóch, ale nie miałem nastroju, by dobić nawet do takiej liczby.

\- Kochali cię ci, którzy nie byli szaleni – wymruczał w moją łopatkę. – I ja też.

\- Ale ty wcale nie jesteś sponsorem – szepnąłem. – Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że nie możesz mi wybaczyć. Nie sądzę, byś kiedykolwiek był w stanie. Ale jesteś jedną z nielicznych dobrych rzeczy, jakie w życiu miałem.

Już o tym wiedział. Ale od czasu do czasu należało to powtarzać. A kiedyż znów będę mógł mu to przypomnieć?

Sięgnął w dół, ujął mnie w mocną dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po czubku mego członka. Wykrztusiłem prośbę skierowaną do jakiegoś bóstwa – które najprawdopodobniej nie mogło tego docenić – i jednocześnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że podczas tego przedziwnego interludium nie tylko nie uleciała namiętność Watsona, ale – chociaż wcześniej nie mogłem tego powiedzieć – teraz już sam byłem boleśnie podniecony.

Co, jak mi się wydaje, było bezpośrednim rezultatem rozmyślania o jednym z najlepszych spółkowań w życiu.

Oparłem się na przedramionach. On niemal się nie ruszał, jedynie zataczał biodrami małe kółka, gdyż wie, że kiedy tkwi we mnie, nie robiąc nic ponadto, pod moimi powiekami pojawiają się wyładowania elektryczne. Zupełnym przypadkiem okazało się, że klęczenie na dywanie jak kurwa, z piersią opartą o kanapę jest _idealną_ pozycja, w której można najwygodniej uzyskać ten efekt. Zaledwie minutę po tym, jak zaczęliśmy się w końcu _poruszać_ , zmieniłem się w podrygujący kawałek galarety. Pozbawiono mnie jakiejkolwiek świadomości poza tą, że nie jestem w stanie ruszać miednicą w jakąkolwiek stronę i nie czuć przepysznych impulsów elektrycznych, oraz tą, że cudowna istota za mną jest bóstwem wcielonym. Tylko tego byłem pewien, przysięgam. Potem przypomniałem sobie, kim jestem. Burza z piorunami przybrała na sile, poczułem jego język na kręgosłupie, a zaraz potem gęsią skórkę na całym ciele, i usłyszałem krótkie, chrapliwe, zachęcające dźwięki, które niemal na pewno wyrywały się z moich ust.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć. Na pewno chciałem. Zdekoncentrowałem się ponownie, gdy Watson zabrał lewą dłoń z mojego biodra i przesunął ją w górę, chwytając nią mocno moje ramię i naciskając _w dół_. Krzyknąłem, na pewno krzyknąłem, gdyż pamiętam, że pomyślałem: „Niech to diabli wezmą, nie to chciałem powiedzieć, w tym nie było żadnych słów, a jego ruchy mają może centymetr zasięgu, ale za każdym razem ociera się o – niech to diabli niech to diabli niech to diabli, gdybym na niego spojrzał, może przypomniałbym sobie, czym są słowa”.

Pozwoliłem mojej głowie opaść w tył i podjąłem wysiłek. Na szczęście odniosłem sukces.

\- Proszę, zaczekaj na mnie – powiedziałem błagalnie. – Proszę.

Pomyślałem dziko, że może to potrwa tylko kilka miesięcy i poczułem drobną strużkę potu spływającą wzdłuż moich pleców aż do miejsca, w którym zakrzywienie kręgosłupa odginało się lekko od jego ciała. Może za dwa miesiące będę mógł wrócić do domu. Może Yard wyłapie wszystkich członków gangu naraz, a ja nie będę musiał odchodzić. Może Bóg zauważy, że przed spotkaniem Watsona przeżyłem już wystarczająco dużo okropieństw, wyśle Jima Moriarty’ego do piekła dzięki dogodnemu atakowi serca, a ja będę mógł zostać w domu, w Londynie, z moimi skrzypcami, moimi burzami z deszczem, moimi gazetami, moimi siedemnastoma stopniami i z moim przyjacielem, który wysyłał fale pustynnego gorąca wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu mówimy sobie takie rzeczy – wyszeptał Doktor gorączkowo. – Nie rozumiem ich, a zawsze rozumiem nas doskonale. Nawet kiedy nie mamy żadnego sensu. Jeszcze pół godziny temu rozumiałem każdą brednię. Ale będę na ciebie czekał aż do dnia, w którym umrę.

\- _Nie możesz umrzeć_. Dokładnie o to chodzi. Inaczej bym cię nie zostawiał.

Pędziłem ku zupełnie innemu rodzajowi śmierci, podobnie jak mój przyjaciel, sądząc po jego oddechu. Po oddechu umiem rozpoznać, czy jest smutny, stęskniony, wdzięczny, zły, zachwycony czy podniecony, i utrzymam ten oddech przy życiu, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że nie usłyszę go przez wiele lat.

Ale to nie będą całe lata, prawda? Na pewno nie. Zbytnio go kochałem.

W głowie majaczył mi cytat z Verlaine’a. _Tout suffocant et bl_ _ê_ _me..._ Bez niego byłbym jak spadający z drzewa liść.

 _Votre_ _â_ _me est un paysage choisi_ – chciałem mu zacytować. W jego przypadku to nie byłaby poezja. To byłaby prawda. To zawsze była prawda. Jego dusza jest wyszukanym krajobrazem. Ale odebrano mi me języki – wszystkie języki – więc nic nie powiedziałem.

Pocałował kurwę. Miałem otwarte usta, moja głowa opierała się na jego ramieniu. Wybuchnąłem.

xxx

Zasnęliśmy w moim łóżku, jak zwykle. Skulił się z głową na moim ramieniu i z kolanem między mymi nogami. Zupełnie go wymęczyłem. Biedne, idealne stworzenie. Przyznaję – jestem bardzo męczący. Jednakże kiedy obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie rano następnego dnia – musiało być koło piątej trzydzieści i cały świat był szary – odkryłem, że jestem w łóżku sam.

Wstałem i rozejrzałem się z ciekawością. Watsona nie było.

Ubrałem się. Od desek pod moimi stopami bił przyjemny chłód. Coś było w moim domu nie tak; coś kruchego i ponurego. Pomyślałem o kłótni minionej nocy, o tym, jak zasnąłem jedynie z powodu emocjonalnego wyczerpania i wiedziałem, że to jest ten moment. Albo trochę później tego dnia. Będę musiał odejść. I to niezwłocznie. „Gdzie on jest?” – zastanawiałem się. Gdzie był, skoro wiedział, że go porzucam, skoro wiedział, że nie mamy już czasu?

Nie było go też w salonie. Nadal bosy, ruszyłem na górę po schodach. Drzwi do jego sypialni były otwarte i obleciał mnie strach. Zabrali go ode mnie, spóźniłem się… porwali go pod osłoną nocy.

Ale kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, ujrzałem Johna Watsona siedzącego po turecku na łóżku. Miał na sobie szlafrok i spodnie, ale jego szeroka, naznaczona bliznami klatka piersiowa była naga. Wypalił kilka papierosów. Pięć, żeby być dokładnym. Kiedy wszedłem przez próg, spojrzał mi w oczy i odezwał się krótko.

\- A więc.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go tak ponurym. Przypuszczam, że tak musiał wyglądać, kiedy patrzył na majaczącego żołnierza i trzymał w opalonej, szorstkiej dłoni piłę. Podszedłem do niego ostrożnie i pocałowałem go. Jego wargi poruszyły się delikatnie pod moimi. Odsunąłem się pierwszy i założyłem ramiona na piersi, stając przodem do niego.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć – stwierdziłem miękko.

\- Owszem.

Nie usiadłem. Czego by nie chciał zarządzić, miał prawo do sądu. To ja tkwiłem na ławie oskarżonych i doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Najlepiej było stawić temu czoła jak mężczyzna, podczas gdy on wygłosi wyrok.

\- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie – powiedział Watson wolno. - Nie dajesz mi wyboru. Podejmujesz decyzję, która drastycznie wpłynie na nasze życie... i traktujesz ją jak swoją własną sprawę. To ty ustalasz zasady. Rozumiem to. Masz bardzo niewiele cech, które są mi obce i których nie ubóstwiam, nawet kiedy zwracają się przeciwko mnie. Jednakże nie ustalasz _wszystkich_ zasad, więc teraz musisz posłuchać bardzo uważnie tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Czekałem. Nie odwróciłem wzroku. W zasadzie naprawdę trzymał w dłoni piłę. Pozostawało tylko przekonać się, co dokładnie ulegnie amputacji. Nie miał zamiaru łamać mi serca – w każdym razie nie miał takiego zamiaru minionej nocy – więc o cóż mogło chodzić? Niemal czułem ostry metal na własnym języku. A nieziemsko niebieskie oczy nie powinny wyglądać jak zamrożone jeziora w otchłaniach stycznia. W dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przypadków przywodzą na myśl czerwiec.

\- Nie zmienisz zdania? - zapytał jeszcze raz. - Nie ma znaczenia, co powiem albo co zrobię? W żaden sposób nie przekonam cię, żebyś został ze mną?

\- Nie – odparłem.

\- Więc wynoś się.

W tamtej chwili wydarzyło się tysiąc rzeczy, które przypomniałem sobie dopiero później, gdy wspominałem to wydarzenie z wyrazistością miliona tłuczonych luster; każdy odłamek pokazywał mi ten sam obraz. Z jego szlafroka wystawała pojedyncza nitka. Dwie z jasnych rzęs nad jego prawym okiem były sklejone. Pokój oświetlała pojedyncza świeca, a jednak zdawało się, że mój przyjaciel rzuca tysiąc cieni, jak człowiek oświetlony jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron. Próbował się znów odezwać, chociaż mocno zaciskał szczęki, a ja myślałem tylko: „Nie, nie rób tego, tak będzie dla ciebie gorzej, to ja muszę być potworem, ja już jestem potworem, och proszę, nie, nie masz tego w sobie”.

Ale miał to w sobie, już to wcześniej dostrzegłem. Miał w sobie niezłomną niezależność; niezależność takiego rodzaju, która nie pozwalała mi na poświęcenia wbrew jego woli. Nie pozwalała mi na nic, co naprawdę było wbrew jego woli. Nic nigdy nie mogło się wydarzyć wbrew jego woli, a ja przed 1981 rokiem nie byłem na tyle głupi, by próbować to zakwestionować. Cóż za idiotyczny błąd. John Watson jest weteranem wojennym, jest lekarzem, jest bohaterem, jest _człowiekiem_.

Przecież to dlatego zacząłem go pragnąć.

\- Nie będę czekał, aż znajdziesz idealny moment – powiedział. - Nie będziemy uprawiać miłości pod pierzyną w całkowitych ciemnościach, nie będziemy zasypiać złączeni w jedno, żebym potem miał się obudzić i odkryć, że zabrałeś swoje idealne wspomnienie, odszedłeś i jestem sam. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru podsycać twojego zamiłowania do męczeństwa. Nie będę czekał, aż będziesz _gotów_. Ja nie będę gotów, nie masz mojej zgody i uważam, że jesteś przeklętym głupcem.

O ile dobrze przypominam sobie ten moment, jego głos lada chwila mógł się załamać. Urwał więc, wziął głęboki oddech, a potem mówił dalej.

\- Sądzę, że jesteś tchórzem i postanowiłeś, że łatwiej jest porzucić rodzinę, gdy zbyt boli cię jej obecność, niż pozwolić tej rodzinie, by stanęła do walki – choćby na śmierć i życie - u twego boku. Sądzę, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałeś wojny na oczy, a ja ją widziałem, _widziałem ją_ , Holmes, ty zaś nie chcesz mi zaufać. Sądzę, że mylisz bycie wielkodusznym i honorowym z _samotnością_. Widzisz, zaoferowałem ci wszystko, co miałem do oddania – łącznie z pójściem ramię w ramię na pole bitwy, łącznie z walką do samego końca – ale ciebie to nie obchodzi. Nie chcesz tego. Zabawne, jestem wszak nie tylko twoim starym druhem, ale i starym wojakiem. Opuść mnie więc, ale pozwól mi zachować resztkę godności. Będę tu, kiedy powrócisz. Będę czekał. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Ale nie mogąc wybrać momentu twego powrotu, mogę wybrać moment twego odejścia. Nie wiem, czy jesteś spakowany – przypuszczam, że tak – nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia. Wynoś się z mojego domu.

Jego splątane, jasne rzęsy rozdzieliły się, kiedy potarł oczy czubkami palców. Ta przemowa nie była wybuchem częstokroć gwałtownego charakteru Watsona. Nie były to też słowa obliczone na to, by zranić mnie na tyle, abym nie był w stanie się oddalić.

To wyznanie nie było niczym mniej ani więcej niż prostym opisaniem jego uczuć. Nareszcie mi się udało. Nareszcie znalazłem coś, czego John Watson nie był w stanie mi wybaczyć i najwyraźniej postanowiłem to zrobić. Otworzyłem usta, by się z nim pożegnać.

\- Nie, nie pozwalam ci na żadne słowa – wykrztusił. - Żadnych pożegnań, przeprosin, wyjaśnień, czułostek czy synonimów. Sherlocku Holmesie, nie chcę słyszeć ani jednego dźwięku z twoich ust. I mam pełną świadomość, że przeszedłbym przez piekło, by znów usłyszeć twój głos. Teraz nie masz prawa już mnie kochać. _Oto nasz układ_. Nie będziesz mnie pocieszał i nie dowiesz się, jak przeżyję pierwsze dziesięć godzin po twoim wyjściu z domu... bo przecież odchodzisz, prawda? A w przyszłości – gdzie byś nie był – nie będziesz przypominał sobie swojego głosu szepczącego słodkie słówka przed tym, jak mnie porzuciłeś. Oto umowa. Oto moja wolna wola. Zrozumiałeś?

Kiwnąłem głową. Niewiele poza tym mogłem zrobić. A on miał rację.

\- Będę żył sam. Nie nienawidząc cię i modląc się, byś przeżył beze mnie, a ty będziesz trzymał swój złoty język za zębami – szepnął. - _Wynoś się_.

Cechuje mnie jednak przeklęte nieposłuszeństwo. Bardzo starannie zastanowiłem się, jak z tej cechy skorzystać. Musiało być coś, czego mu jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałem. Coś, co byłoby najprawdziwszą prawdą, coś, co mogłem powiedzieć bez prób podstępu czy też nadziei na nagrodę; miałem pewność, że nie byłby w stanie znieść nadziei i uczucia. Wybaczenie nie może wszystkiego rozwiązać, a każda wyrządzona krzywda obróci się przeciwko nam. On wiedział, że wyrzucenie mnie na bruk zaogni jego własne rany. Watson miał prosty wybór: polej ranę alkoholem albo pozwól jej gnić, by zniszczyła serce. Wolał cierpieć, niż mnie znienawidzić. Doskonale go rozumiałem. I nie mogłem powiedzieć nic, co wymagałoby odpowiedzi – inaczej rana znów zaczęłaby ropieć.

\- Będę o tobie myślał, kiedy nie będę już w stanie myśleć o niczym – wymruczałem, odwróciłem się i zszedłem po schodach.

I tak oto „Wynoś się” były ostatnimi słowami, które usłyszałem z ust Johna Watsona zanim zniknąłem na trzy lata.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Moja dywanikowa torba – zgodnie z tym, co John podejrzewał, a ja tu wspominałem – była już spakowana i leżała na dnie szafy. Zabrałem ją. Włożyłem skrzypce i smyczek do futerałów. Przyszła mi do głowy szalona myśl, że będzie bardzo tęsknił za moimi skrzypcami i nie powinienem ich zabierać, ale, oczywiście, nie umiał na nich grać, a o ile nie miałem zamiaru wreszcie stać się kurwą – o czym, rzecz jasna, nie mogło nawet być mowy – to były mi niezbędne. Założyłem na głowę mój czarny cylinder. Nie rozmyślałem o mężczyźnie na piętrze – o tym, jak bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi ledwie pięć minut po moim wyjściu z sypialni – bo taka była umowa. On mnie nie znienawidzi, a ja raz w życiu zamknę usta.

Wyszedłem. Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi odrobinę głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Nie był to wyraz gniewu, lecz sygnał.

_Możesz wyjść, John. Już mnie nie ma._

Okropny świt otulił mnie jak sen. Zatrzymałem taksówkę. Kiedy już do niej wsiadłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, dokąd się wybieram. Powiedziałem więc pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mi do głowy.

Kiedy Mycroft otworzył swe eleganckie białe drzwi, ubrany w jedwabny szlafrok i ranne pantofle, był wyraźnie zaspany. Jego brwi drgnęły. Wyglądał już dużo lepiej. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądał, jakby zupełnie wrócił do siebie – był potężny i zmęczony, i lekko zirytowany, i wspaniały – chociaż wiedziałem, że nie miał podjąć pracy przed poniedziałkiem.

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, która jest godzina?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Spojrzał na mnie uważniej. Jego zaspane, szare oczy rozszerzyły się i wbił we mnie wzrok. Musiałem stanowić doprawdy żałosny widok.

\- Och, _petit frère_ , do czego, na miły Bóg, go doprowadziłeś?

Wszedłem do środka i powiesiłem kapelusz na haku, mogąc pomyśleć jedynie: „Doskonale, Mycrofcie. Ująłeś to jak prawdziwy Holmes”.

Powiedziałem mu wszystko. Pominąłem tylko fakt, że Watson nazwał mnie tchórzem, gdyż to zagrałoby mojemu bratu na nerwach. Nie miałem zamiaru wiązać się z nikim poza Johnem Watsonem, nie chciałem więc nastawiać mego jedynego brata przeciwko niemu. Kiedy opowiedziałem większą część historii, zdecydowaliśmy się udawać, że tak naprawdę nic z tego się nie wydarzyło. To zajęło nam niemal cały poranek. Rozegraliśmy dwie partie szachów, które – oczywiście – przegrałem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że tego dnia się jeszcze nie kąpałem i skorzystałem z jego łazienki. Wysuszyłem włosy, ogoliłem się ostrożnie, a potem zacząłem się zastanawiać, po jakie licho zawracam sobie tym głowę; w najbliższej przyszłości mój wygląd nie będzie nikogo obchodził.

Udawaliśmy, że pochłonęła nas długa pogawędka na temat kryptologii. Po południu rozegraliśmy jeszcze jedną partię szachów; naturalnie i tę przegrałem, chociaż może nie z kretesem. Nad Londynem zachodziło ciepłe, zamglone słońce. Zdecydowaliśmy, że nie będziemy wychodzić na obiad – bardzo sobie cenię kucharza Mycrofta. Potem zrobiło się bardziej interesująco.

Tego wieczora zupełnie sam opróżniłem dwie butelki wina. Mycroft sączył swoje vintage z miną wyrażającą głęboko przemyślany brak krytyki. Pod koniec dość wystawnego posiłku przenieśliśmy nasze zainteresowanie na porto – Mycroft często tak robi, chociaż zazwyczaj nie patrzy, jak wypijam pół butelki. Około dziesiątej wieczorem zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem na tyle pijany, by zacząć myśleć o rozstaniu z Watsonem jak o czymś tragicznie pięknym – jak o drugiej suicie d-mol na wiolonczelę Bacha – zamiast po prostu jak o nieznośnym ukłuciu bólu w klatce piersiowej.

Nie, to była piękna miłość, miłość szlachetna, a ja nie byłem tchórzem.

A może i byłem tchórzem. Jeśli taką cenę musiałem zapłacić za jego bezpieczeństwo – doskonale. Dla niego mógłbym zostać mordercą, więc czemu nie tchórzem? Chyba lepiej być tchórzem niż zabójcą, prawda? Czy można być tchórzem, a równocześnie pozostać dżentelmenem, jeśli pobudki są wystarczająco szlachetne?

Jeśli tak – jeśli mogłem pozostać dżentelmenem – to problem nie istniał.

\- Twój truciciel nie będzie cię więcej niepokoił – napomknąłem spokojnie.

\- Nie? - zapytał, wycierając serwetką usta. - Dziękuję ci, _petit frère_ – niewątpliwie zawlokłeś go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości – ale nie mogę nie zauważyć, że nie wydajesz się zbytnio zadowolony z siebie. Coś ty znowu zrobił?

\- Nic, z czego mógłbyś być dumny. Pewne skłonności zdają się przechodzić w rodzinie Holmesów z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Potrzebował zaledwie pół sekundy, by zrozumieć, co chcę mu przekazać. Jego twarz poczerwieniała – było to nagłe uderzenie wściekłego koloru. Nosorożec, dotychczas szary, poczerwieniał i zaszarżował z orlim nosem wycelowanym między moje oczy. Serwetka gwałtownie opadła obok jego talerza. Pochylił się nad stołem, zaciskając pięści na jego krawędzi. Był tak zły, że jego nozdrza rozszerzały się. Muszę wyznać, że w pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę się skulić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie było tego po mnie widać.

\- Owszem, przechodzą – powiedział ostrym tonem, który nie pasował do mojego oczytanego i statecznego brata. - Pociąg do sztuki, na przykład. Inteligencja. Jasność myślenia. Blada cera. Można też by się zastanowić nad ekscentrycznym poczuciem humoru, a Darwin niewątpliwie zauważyłby twoje smukłe palce, chociaż ta sama cecha u mnie jest niemal niedostrzegalna. Nie jestem w stanie pomyśleć o niczym innym. A ty?

Moje usta poruszyły się. A w każdym razie drgnęły.

\- Właśnie. Tak też myślałem. Ugryź się w język.

Od wielu lat nikt mi nie powiedział, bym ugryzł się w język, więc pozwoliłem mu na ostatnie słowo.

Potem zapaliliśmy cygara, a ja wziąłem się za whiskey, podczas gdy mój brat patrzył na mnie, nalewając sobie kolejną szklaneczkę porto. Whiskey paliła mnie w sposób absolutnie cudowny i kiedy już spożyłem wystarczająco dużo bogatego, brązowego napitku, jedyną myślą w mojej głowie było: „Gdy się powiedziało A, trzeba powiedzieć B”.

Wymówiłem się więc, poszedłem po moją torbę, podwinąłem rękaw i wstrzyknąłem sobie zdecydowanie więcej kokainy, niż to zalecane. Nie mogę wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo pragnąłem, by była to morfina, ale nie miałem jej przy sobie, a Mycroft nigdy nie wypuściłby mnie z domu w podobnym stanie. Byłem już bardzo pijany, więc potrzebowałem długiego kawałka gumy oraz trzech i pół minuty, by odnaleźć cieniutką rzekę żyły. Kiedy jednak już ją znalazłem, wkłułem się we własne ciało z taką agresją, jakby to moje ramię ponosiło odpowiedzialność za godne pożałowania położenie, w jakim się znalazłem. Ukłucie było tak gwałtowne, że mój kark pokrył się potem, a ja próbowałem skłonić serce, by przestało klekotać jak nadłamane koło dorożki. Przez chwilę nie byłem w stanie oddychać. Pomyślałem, że to był błąd, wielki, wielki błąd. Ale potem nagle sytuacja nie wydawała mi się już taka beznadziejna, świat migotał jak oszalały, a ja wytarłem chusteczką krew i pot zebrany pod linią włosów... i w gruncie rzeczy wziąłem się w garść.

Kiedy wyszedłem z gościnnej sypialni, mój brat zacisnął usta. Stał przy kominku, zażywając odrobinę tabaki. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Poszedłem po skrzypce – futerał został w korytarzu. Otworzyłem go. Wyjąłem smyczek i instrument, i powróciłem do pokoju, by stanąć przed moim potężnym krewnym.

Zatrzymał się pośrodku perskiego dywanu i patrzył na mnie tak, jak dyrektor szkoły patrzy na ulubionego ucznia, którego wrzucono do szkolnej sadzawki w porze obiadu. Nie jest to spojrzenie wyrażające dezaprobatę – cóż można poradzić na to, że ktoś wrzuca cię do stawu? Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że uczeń łamie zasady dotyczące ubioru i ocieka błotem. Co też z nim zrobić? Być surowym czy wyrozumiałym? Skarcić go ostrym słowem czy też zabrać do łaźni i wysłuchać ze współczuciem?

Najwyraźniej Mycroft nie był w stanie podjąć decyzji.

\- Usiądź – zakomenderowałem, kręcąc smyczkiem niczym najfrywolniejszy dandys. Jak typowy homoseksualista zachowuję się jedynie w towarzystwie mojego brata, gdy jestem niewyobrażalnie pijany. To doprowadza go do szału. Przypuszczam, że to dlatego, iż wie, że delikatność i kruchość do mnie nie pasują.

Usiadł, piorunując mnie spojrzeniem.

\- A teraz mi podziękuj – mówiłem dalej, obdarzając go oślepiającym uśmiechem. - Zaraz wysłuchasz drugiej suity d-mol na wiolonczelę Bacha... A druga suita d-mol na wiolonczelę Bacha... znasz ten utwór?

\- BVM jeden zero zero osiem, tak? Nigdy w życiu o niej nie słyszałem – warknął. - Czy musisz wymachiwać smyczkiem jak do cna zdeprawowany rzymski cesarz, który chce się wkłuć w winogrona?

\- Owszem, muszę. W gruncie rzeczy, pasuje do mnie zachowywanie się jak zdeprawowany rzymski cesarz, który chce się wkłuć...

\- Sherlocku – powiedział stanowczo. - Wydedukowałem już, jak chcesz skończyć to zdanie. Nie musisz więc go kończyć.

To naprawdę najbardziej flegmatyczny człowiek w chrześcijańskim świecie. Kiedyś stanąłem na progu jego starego mieszkania w pobliżu London Bridge – mogłem mieć około dwudziestu lat – zażywszy tyle morfiny, że ledwie mogłem się ruszać, i pospieszyłem opowiedzieć mu o tym, jak w wieku piętnastu lat straciłem dziewictwo z synem mecenasa naszej zmarłej matki (straciłem dziewictwo niemal po niewieściemu, gdyż w wieku piętnastu lat byłem równie entuzjastyczny, co nieświadomy, a za człowiekiem, któremu się oddałem, od lat wodziłem wzrokiem). Mycroft jedynie przygotował mi gorącą kąpiel, podczas gdy temperatura mego ciała szalała, i uśmiechał się, i krzywił, i kiwał głową w odpowiednich momentach. Z perspektywy czasu mogę przypuszczać, że zapewne wydedukował całą historię, zanim mu ją opowiedziałem. Mycroft jest jednym z dwóch najzupełniej dobrych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek poznałem. Postanowiłem więc dłużej go nie torturować.

\- W takim razie nie dokończę tego zdania. Ale... co też ja chciałem ci powiedzieć?

Gdyby to pytanie zostało zadane jakiemukolwiek innemu mężczyźnie przez jakiegokolwiek innego mężczyznę, byłoby ono czysto idiotyczne. Jestem tego doskonale świadomy. Ale chodziło o mnie i o Mycrofta, zatem _naprawdę sądziłem, że wie_.

\- Zapewne zamierzałeś mi wytłumaczyć, jak udało ci się przepisać ten utwór na skrzypce – odparł mój brat.

\- Tak! Dziękuję. Tak, właśnie tak. Sam widzisz, nie mam przy sobie wiolonczeli, a nawet gdybym ją miał, raczej nie udałoby mi się na niej zagrać. Ale druga suita d-mol na wiolonczelę Bacha to najsmutniejszy utwór, jaki kiedykolwiek został skomponowany przez istotę ludzką. Podczas tych dwóch tygodni, gdy nie miałem skrzypiec, zanim kupiłem tamtą śmieszną dziecięcą zabawkę, gdyż moje się... połamały...

\- Zawsze chciałem cię zapytać, jak to się właściwie stało – zadumał się obojętnie Mycroft. Napił się porto.

\- To _nie jest_ istotne – odparłem, celując w niego smyczkiem. - To _najmniej istotne pytanie_ , jakie kiedykolwiek mi zadałeś. _Zupełnie bez znaczenia_ , bracie mój.

\- Ach. Tak, zawsze przypuszczałem, że było to coś w tym rodzaju. Przykro mi, mój drogi chłopcze. Ale przepraszam, że ci przerwałem. Kontynuuj.

Tak. Tak to właśnie wygląda, gdy nie możesz mieć żadnych sekretów.

Biedny Watson. Ale przecież miałem nie myśleć o Watsonie, czyż nie? Myślałem o Bachu. Znacznie lepiej. Kiedy jestem pijany – a więc zdecydowanie bardziej skłonny do różnych wybryków – odpowiednia ilość kokainy może sprawić, że widzę w powietrzu dryfujące fragmenty muzyki, za którymi ciągną się ślady, przywodzące na myśl... wiszący w powietrzu śmiech, pocałunek albo wystrzał z pistoletu. Już mogłem je dostrzec, a jeszcze nie zagrałem, jedynie myślałem, jak przed poznaniem Sydneya mieszkałem w tamtej zaplutej norze, płaciłem czynsz z dnia na dzień i kradłem papier z hoteli.

\- Jak mówiłem, nie miałem skrzypiec – kontynuowałem – ale, rzecz jasna, znałem ten utwór na pamięć i, zamiast grać, zapisałem wiele różnych wariacji. Wtedy bardzo pragnąłem go zagrać. Kiedy obecnie wracam do tego myślami, muszę przyznać, że niczego nie chciałem bardziej. Do diabła, po tym, jak ktoś właśnie wyrzucił mnie z domu.... Nie, posłuchaj mnie, próbuję ci powiedzieć, że... Słuchaj! Myślę, że kiedy człowiek zostaje wyrzucony z domu, powinien móc przynajmniej – _słuchaj mnie!_ – grać drugą suitę d-mol na wiolonczelę Bacha, ile dusza zapragnie... chyba się ze mną zgodzisz?... a nie odgrywać ją na papierze, ponieważ skrzypcom przydarzył się przykry wypadek. Skrzypce niczym nie zawiniły. Widzisz, moim zdaniem to było po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Cały ten epizod był niesprawiedliwy. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że _moim zdaniem_ , kiedy zostajesz wyrzucony z na bruk, nie powinieneś ograniczać Bacha do papieru. Nie, do diabła, powinno się go _grać_ , więc teraz wysłuchasz koncertu. Moje skrzypce nigdy nie były sprawniejsze.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że ty...

\- ...że nigdy nie byłem sprawniejszy?

Zamyśliłem się na chwilę.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparłem.

\- Wybacz, ale nie zgodzę się z tobą. - Mycroft uśmiechnął się smutno. - A przy okazji, po usłyszeniu dzisiejszego wieczoru kilku rewelacji zamierzam wykorzystać moje polityczne powiązania i sprawić, by lordowi Harry'emu Rogersowi przytrafiło się coś paskudnego. Coś prawdziwie okropnego. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, co to będzie.

\- Nie sądzę...

\- Wiesz, zawsze mnie denerwował, choć nigdy nie wiedziałem dlaczego. To będzie przyjemne urozmaicenie mojego życia. Niezależnie od tego, czym będzie.

\- Nie, nie musisz...

\- Muszę.

\- Ale...

\- Nie jesteś osobą decyzyjną, mój chłopcze. Czekam – bardzo cierpliwie czekam – na mój koncert. Kontynuuj.

Posłuchałem go. Zagrałem utwór, który ponad dekadę wcześniej desperacko pragnąłem wykonać, gdyż sądziłem, że będzie stanowił odpowiednie remedium na utratę domu. Uprzednio na papierze przeprowadziłem eksperyment: chciałem się dowiedzieć, na ile mogę się zbliżyć do muzyki, nie mając prawdziwego instrumentu. Cały czas nuciłem, czasem śpiewałem, ale kiedy naprawdę trzymałem w dłoniach skrzypce, cały świat wokół mnie przybierał właściwe fotografiom czernie, brązy i żółcie. Zagrałem przepięknie. Zmodyfikowałem nieco kadencje, przeciągałem je, nie tracąc przy tym właściwego Bachowi fascynującego wdzięku. Menuet zmienił się w bezrozumnie krążącego ptaka, który desperacko poszukuje utraconego źródła światła.

Skończyłem i przez chwilę wbijałem wzrok w drewno trzymane w obu dłoniach.

\- No cóż, mam już odpowiedź – wymruczałem. - Pomaga. Ale niewystarczająco.

Odłożyłem smyczek i skrzypce na dywan i udałem się do gościnnej sypialni. Najpierw pomyślałem: „Zażyję potężną dawkę morfiny i pozbawię wszystkich problemu dzięki szybkiej śmierci. Będę potrzebował kilku szylingów”. Rzecz jasna, była to tylko myśl – naprawdę tchórzliwa myśl. Kopnięciem zrzuciłem ze stóp pantofle i zwinąłem się w kłębek na kołdrze. Pokój zachowywał się jak karuzela, przeraźliwie bolał mnie kark, a do tego miałem wrażenie, że pod powiekami widzę elektryczne rozbłyski.

Zapaliły się gazowe lampy. W drzwiach zamajaczył ogromny cień.

\- Nie mam najmniejszego rozmiaru z tobą o tym rozmawiać! - zawołałem.

Mój brat nie zgadzał się ze mną.

\- Chyba nie kładziesz się jeszcze spać – odparł zupełnie niezbity z tropu, idąc bezszelestnie w moją stronę. - Jesteś całkowicie ubrany.

\- Pierdolić tę marynarkę, nigdy nie leżała dobrze – jęknąłem w poduszkę.

\- Nie posiadasz ubrań, które nie leżą dobrze. Przestań popisywać się wulgaryzmami w moim własnym mieszkaniu. No już, czyżbyś nie chciał wiedzieć, jak uszczęśliwia mnie, że mój młodszy brat jest nie tylko światowej sławy kryminologiem, ale i niezrównanym artystą?

\- Można by pomyśleć, że będę chciał usłyszeć coś podobnego – przyznałem. - Ale i tak idź sobie. Zmówię paciorek jak dobry chłopiec, nie musisz gapić mi się w kark.

\- Jeśli chcesz marnować czas, nie musisz rozmawiać z Pustką. Możesz równie dobrze rozmawiać ze mną – odparł przyjaźnie Mycroft. Stał już u brzegu łóżka.

Wierzę w Boga. Wierzę również, że ma mnie On za szczególnie zabawny czarny dowcip. Gdybym tak często nie stanowił obiektu żartów, być może mógłbym docenić Jego poczucie humoru. Mycroft natomiast już dawno przestał wierzyć w Boga. Pojmuję jego logikę, ale nie mogę się z nią zgodzić. Z łatwością dostrzegam, jak doszedł do swoich wniosków i rozumowanie to jest – z punktu widzenia Mycrofta – rozsądne. Jego ateizm wynika z opozycji między obserwowaniem czegoś niewyobrażalnego, a znoszeniem czegoś niewyobrażalnego. Osoba, która _znosi_ małe piekło, może sądzić, że na nie zasłużyła, że jest to część jakiegoś Planu, albo myśleć, że – do diabła – lepiej, by była to część jakiegoś Planu. Osoba, która mieszka w tym samym przeklętym domu, oddalona o kilkanaście metrów, która poświęciłaby wszystko, by wstrzymać bied wydarzeń, ale nie może...

Taka osoba staje się moim starszym bratem.

Mycroft przysiadł na łóżku. Potem, jakby po namyśle, położył się na plecach, krzyżując ramiona na masywnym torsie. Tak więc, jeden brat zwinął się w kłębek i leżał twarzą do drugiego brata, który – chociaż bardzo próbowałem sobie tego nie wyobrażać – wyglądał, jakby drzemał we własnej trumnie. Trumnie o alarmujących rozmiarach.

\- Powiedz to, co zamierzałeś byłeś powiedzieć, zanim się tu położyłem – zasugerował.

Nie będę nawet próbował rozważać, ile czasów musiało zostać użytych, by to zdanie mogło ujrzeć światło dzienne.

\- Nie zapytam cię, dlaczego to wszystko mnie spotyka.

\- Nie pytaj – zgodził się. - Mów dalej.

\- Mogę próbować uwierzyć, że pewnego dnia będzie lepiej, że przyszłość czeka gdzieś na mnie, zapakowana jak prezent i przewiązana czerwoną wstążeczką – wyjaśniłem. - Ale teraz robię jedyną rzecz, którą _mogę_ zrobić, a to kradnie mi... kradnie mi _życie_ , bracie. Z twojego punktu widzenia, kiedy umrę, nareszcie przestanę myśleć i pochłonie mnie zapomnienie. Z mojego punktu widzenia święty Piotr zmierzy mnie wzrokiem i wybuchnie śmiechem, a ja albo na wieczność odrętwieję, albo zostanę wrzucony do wielkiego kotła. Żaden z nas nie jest na tyle głupi, by przypuszczać, że zostanę nagrodzony za długie cierpienie, gdyż _nie cierpię_ długo, bo długość cierpienia nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

\- Co ty mówisz, _petit frère_? - zapytał łagodnie. Mycroft jest jedyną osobą, która umie odezwać się tak łagodnym głosem.

\- Mówię, że to życie, _to obecne życie_ będzie jedynym danym mi życiem, albo też najlepszym z danych mi żywotów, a ja nie mogę być z nim i to... to taka straszna _strata_ – dokończyłem.

Mycroft spędził o wiele zbyt dużo czasu, mobmyślając swoją kolejną wypowiedź.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy opowiedziałem ci o pewnym bankierskim bałaganie, w który wdepnąłem w zeszłym tygodniu – oznajmił w końcu spokojnym, monotonnym głosem. - Doprawdy, powiedzieć, że było to mało dogodne, to w ogóle nic nie powiedzieć. Wiesz, jak irytuje mnie zmiana mojej wypracowanej rutyny, szczególnie z powodu jakiegoś drobiazgu, a nie można sobie wyobrazić czegoś, co byłoby bardziej trywialne od tego. Mój bank zmienił metody płatności i teraz nie mogą przetworzyć starej płatności, której dokonałem przy pomocy książeczki czekowej. Chodziło o ubezpieczenie od pożaru tego właśnie mieszkania. Jakiś księgowy lapsus, o ile dobrze rozumiem. Prawdopodobieństwo, że wybuchnie tu pożar, jest nikłe, ale tak czy inaczej, ich polityka uległa zmianom, a pomyłkę zauważyli tylko dzięki jakiemuś bystremu księgowemu od ubezpieczeń. I wezwali mnie. Wyobraź to sobie, Sherlocku: byłem zmuszony osobiście stawić się w banku – jakbyś ty to ujął, stanowię bardzo potężną osobistość – by wyjaśnić sprawę. Mój drogi chłopcze, żaden pracownik mego banku nie ma pojęcia, jak rozmawiać z klientem, który odczuwa niechęć, by stawić się tam fizycznie. Myślę, że spodziewali się, iż będę zadowolony z okazji do wizyty. Podali jakiś powód zmiany metod, ale była to wyłącznie czcza gadanina, więc szybko porzuciłem ten temat i zapytałem, co – ich zdaniem – byłoby wystarczającą rekompensatą za zupełną stratę...

Muszę przyznać, że pierwsze dwa zdania opowieści mego brata wprawiły mnie w osłupienie.

Po trzecim pod moimi powiekami wybuchnęły iskry i odkryłem, że nawet pod wpływem kokainy jestem zbyt pijany, by go wysłuchać. Zaczynałem rozumieć.

Pojąłem, że Mycroft obdarzał mnie spokojnym rytmem swego głosu, gdyż tylko to mu pozostało; nie mógł znieść widoku mego bólu, ale ostatnim znanym mu sposobem na ulżenie mi w cierpieniu było opowiadanie o zupełnych bzdurach. W tym samym momencie zasnąłem.

Dokładnie tak, jak zakładał.

xxx

Jeszcze tej nocy, kiedy wytrzeźwiałem na tyle, by móc pisać, ale nie na tyle, by się cenzurować, napisałem list do Johna Watsona.

Obudziłem się sam. Przykrywała mnie kołdra. Nie miałem na sobie marynarki, kamizelki ani fulara – leżały na krześle, razem z mym kołnierzykiem i mankietami. W materacu obok mnie widniały wgniecenia, ale mój brat poszedł już jakiś czas temu. Najwyraźniej spędził dziesięć albo piętnaście minut, upewniając się, że wiem wszystko o jego bankowych eskapadach – a zatem śpię twardo – po czym uratował moje ubrania i sam udał się na spoczynek. Która mogła być godzina? Upłynęły dwie godziny, sądząc po zegarze na kominku. I zegarze stojącym w kącie.

Moje mięśnie zesztywniały, a posmak whiskey i chemikaliów w moim gardle przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Usiadłem i odkryłem, że przy moim łóżku stoi woda. Wypiłem ją. Mycroft Holmes... nie obchodzi mnie, że na niego nie zasługuję. Nigdy nie dam mu odejść.

Nie mogłem zwlekać z pisaniem listu – wiedziałem, że rano muszę wyjechać. Chwiejnie podszedłem więc do oświetlonej poświatą księżyca szafki i wziąłem kawałek chleba, by uspokoić żołądek. Potem wróciłem do pokoju gościnnego, usiadłem przy biurku i zapaliłem lampę. Znalazłem pióro i papier, po czym napisałem:

_Mój_

Urwałem.

 _drogi Watsonie_. Nie.

 _ukochany_. Boże, nie. Spaliłby list przed przeczytaniem.

 _własny_.

Na bezrybiu...

_Mój własny,_

_muszę przekazać Ci kilka informacji. Nie ze względu na mnie. Być może świadomość, że będziesz je posiadał, ulży mi odrobinę, ale ufam, że w momencie, w którym czytasz ten list, nie odmawiasz mi już krótkiej chwili wytchnienia. Znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że mogę już jej potrzebować._

_Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz w stanie się ze mną komunikować. Powiedziałeś też, że nie mogąc wybrać momentu mego powrotu, możesz wybrać moment odejścia. Nie miałeś racji w żadnej z tych dwóch kwestii. Powinienem był powiedzieć Ci to osobiście, ale miałeś moralną słuszność; poza tym tak jest lepiej. Wolę zapisać przysięgę na papierze, niż wypowiedzieć ją w przestrzeń. Wiesz doskonale, że to, co wypływa z moich ust, niekoniecznie ma cokolwiek wspólnego z rzeczywistym życiem._

_Co do komunikatów ode mnie..._

_Nie otrzymasz ich. Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam._

_Co do pisania do mnie co tylko – i kiedy tylko – zapragniesz..._

_Od teraz do momentu, w którym wrócę do domu, zamierzam zakupić każdy egzemplarz „Strad Magazine”._

Urwałem i przez moment gładziłem piórem wargi. Musiałem to zapisać dokładnie, a mojemu umysłowi było teraz daleko do skrupulatności.

_Kiedy tylko zapragniesz, pisz dla mnie opowiadania. Pisz o wszystkim, Johnie. Opowiedz mi o setkach rzeczy, o których już mi mówiłeś; ukryj tysiące myśli, o których nigdy się nie dowiem. Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że dziennik, który pisałeś w czasie wojny afgańskiej – ten, który skrywał Twoje fantazje, w którym mogłeś kształtować rzeczywistość – pomógł Ci w zachowaniu spokoju umysłu. Powtórz to. A ja przeczytam każde słowo. Jeśli będziesz pałać wściekłością i oburzeniem – opisz mnie jako osobę okrutną i pozbawioną uczuć; opowiedz światu o moich wadach. Jeśli zatęsknisz za moim towarzystwem, pisz dla siebie. Na papierze, John, możesz powiedzieć wszystko, co tylko zechcesz, i nigdy nie będę miał o to do Ciebie pretensji. Nigdy. Jeśli będziesz miał dość małżeństwa, stwórz sobie wysoką, bladą, posągową, kruczowłosą żonę, która będzie Cię torturować swoją niewiernością, a potem ucieknij na Baker Street, do swojego starego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa. Niech ona irytuje Cię swoimi długimi palcami i lodowatymi, szarymi oczami; zapominaj o niej z powodu przygód; przysięgam, że nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli tylko przyniesie Ci to satysfakcję. Zrób z niej dziwkę; zrób ze mnie bohatera. Zapisz zakamuflowane, zakodowane, niemożliwe do odszyfrowania czułostki i wiedz, że zawsze odgadnę każdy Twój sekret. Opisz mnie jako jeszcze gorszego niż jestem, albo zrób ze mnie niedościgniony ideał. Jeśli będziesz pisać o nas, przebywających razem, zrozumiem Cię._

Już. Zrobione. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak będzie pisał o niej – czyli o mnie – i wzdrygnąłem się, ale zasłużył sobie na tę możliwość. I jeszcze jedna rzecz.

_Jeśli któregoś dnia, mój drogi, będziesz potrzebował, żebym powrócił – jeśli nie będziesz dłużej mógł tego znieść, jeśli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie albo jeśli będziesz wiedział, że moi wrogowie są w Londynie i niezbędna będzie moja obecność – opisz moją śmierć._

_Pomyślisz, że oszalałem, by coś takiego sugerować, ale zrozum, że to bardzo użyteczne. Zwykły szyfr mógłby zawieść. Mógłbym go źle odczytać. Jeśli będziesz musiał posłać mi sygnał, nie może on pozostawiać żadnych wątpliwości. Poza tym taka opowieść zbije z tropu naszych wrogów. Zupełnie ich zszokuje. Opisz moją śmierć, Johnie, a ja stawię się w Londynie tak szybko, jak tylko będę w stanie. Pierwszym możliwym parowcem czy statkiem. Gdyby do tego doszło, prosiłbym tylko, żebyś nie oszczędzał mi ani idiotycznej dramatyczności, ani Twej wrodzonej prostoty – niech spadnę z wodospadem. Możesz obarczyć mnie winą, jeśli zechcesz. Tak czy inaczej, będę wiedział, że znów pragniesz mnie ujrzeć._

Robiłem się ckliwy. Przywołałem się do porządku – nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na ckliwość. Spojrzałem tęsknie na moją torbę i na kokainę, która odegnałaby ckliwość, ale zamiast tego nakazałem sobie przestać się zachowywać jak odurzony dureń. Być może zostały mi już tylko strzykawki, ale...

Moje myśli stanęły w miejscu. _Dobry Boże_.

Została mi tylko jedna rzecz. Tylko jedna rzecz została...

Ale nie zrobiłby tego... nie mógłby. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie. John Watson wiedział równie dobrze jak ja, co uczyniłaby mu morfina i _nie_. Znowu poczułem mdłości. Nie zrobiłby tego, wiedziałby, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby zażył morfinę dlatego, że go porzuciłem; Watsonowi obcy jest egoizm, nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co zmieniłoby mnie w pustą skorupę, nawet by mu to do głowy nie przyszło.

Pomyślałem, że przecież bardzo trudno będzie mu powstrzymać się od jednego uzależnienia, podczas gdy drugie, odrobinę zdrowsze – to znaczy ja – zostało mu odebrane.

_I nie będzie cię obok, żebyś mógł go powstrzymać._

Nie będzie mnie obok, żebym mógł zrobić wiele różnych rzeczy. Wiedziałem, że Watson mnie potrzebuje, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiałem się, co dokładnie dla niego robię. Na przykład – toczę prywatną, nieustępliwą krucjatę przeciwko szczękającym łyżeczkom. Systematycznie pozbywam się drobnych szelestów, których nikt nie zauważa. Zamykam cicho drzwi od dorożek i zagłuszam wszelkie szurgoty zgryźliwymi uwagami na temat Londynu. Moje klucze noszę zawsze owinięte w chusteczkę do nosa. Z rosnącym przerażeniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest tego więcej. Nawroty duru brzusznego nigdy nie były proste; przechodziłem piekło, obserwując, jak z jednej strony desperacko pragnie, bym przy nim był, a z drugiej chce, bym był w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu, ale byłem... byłem _niezbędny_. Przynajmniej dwa ataki rocznie. Byłem świadkiem dziewiętnastu dni, kiedy nie był w stanie chodzić. Raz uratowałem go przed utonięciem w naszej wannie, kiedy próbował zbić swoją gorączkę. Nie chcę nawet _myśleć_ , co się z nim działo, kiedy badaliśmy rzekome morderstwo pułkownika Barclaya w otoczeniu okaleczonych weteranów wojennych. A co do morfiny...

\- Przestań – powiedziałem na głos.

Żył. To się liczyło. Umrze, jeśli zostanę w Londynie. Później mu to wynagrodzę. Zrobię wszystko. Wszystko naprawię. Jedyną rzeczą, której nie umiałbym zrobić, byłoby wskrzeszenie go. Znów podniosłem pióro.

_Nie będę obiecywał, że będę się trzymał z dala od nawyków mej młodości. To by oznaczało, że myśl o powrocie do nich zaświtała w mojej głowie, co stanowiłoby nieprawdę. Nigdy nie zapragnę niczego prócz Ciebie, wiedziałem to od dnia, w którym Jabez Wilson postanowił się dowiedzieć, dlaczego należy rozwiązać klub tak udany jak Liga Rudzielców. Ale złożę Ci inną obietnicę, bo jest to nieustająca pokusa; jest to coś, co męczy mnie zawsze, kiedy upadam; coś, co mnie zabije, jeśli nie dotrzymam obietnicy. Nie będę brał morfiny tylko dlatego, że nie będziesz mógł mnie dopilnować. Przysięgam na mój honor, John._

_Przed wyjazdem z Anglii wydałem dyspozycje co do wszelkiej mojej własności i przekazałem je memu bratu. Jesteś teraz jedynym właścicielem naszej małej fortuny. Oczywiście, kiedy powrócę, chciałbym ją znowu z Tobą dzielić. Ale nie będę nalegał._

_Proszę Cię jeszcze tylko o jedną rzecz. Jeśli mi tego odmówisz, nie wiem, jak będę dalej żył sam ze sobą._

_Po prostu uwierz, mój drogi druhu, że pisze do Ciebie_

 

_całkowicie Twój,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Zaadresowałem list i zostawiłem go w korespondencji Mycrofta. Odkryje go następnego dnia i dostarczy osobiście. Byłem co do tego przekonany. Padłem na jego gościnne łóżko i, tuż przed świtem, zapadłem w niespokojny sen. Wiedziałem, że więcej przez bardzo długi czas nie będzie mi dane obudzić się w Londynie.

xxx

Rankiem, po śniadaniu i gorącej kąpieli, zebrałem swoje rzeczy. Mycroft obserwował mnie bez ruchu, siedząc przy swoim cudownie wypolerowanym stole. Kiedy skończyłem i zabrałem skrzypce oraz smyczek, które Mycroft spakował dla mnie poprzedniej nocy, odetchnąłem głęboko i podszedłem do mojego brata, by uścisnąć jego dłoń.

Wstał, wyciągnął rękę przypominającą płetwę wieloryba i ścisnął mocno moją własną. Tego ranka jego oczy miały dziwnie ciepły odcień szarych popiołów w dopiero co zasypanym ognisku.

\- Uważaj na siebie, drogi chłopcze – powiedział mój brat.

Zagapiłem się na niego w zupełnym zdumieniu.

To wszystko? Tak miało wyglądać jego pożegnanie? Żadnego „Nie idź” albo „Zostań jeszcze chwilę dłużej”, albo „Jesteś obłąkany, masz tendencje samobójcze, nakazuję ci natychmiast przestać”?

\- Uważać na siebie? - powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wydajesz się zbity z tropu, Sherlocku.

Byłem zbity z tropu. Watson niemal próbował przywiązać mnie do słupa latarni, a mój brat właśnie posłał mnie do dżungli, poklepawszy po głowie. Albo mnie nie kochał, albo tracił rozum, albo ja go traciłem. Żadna z tych możliwości nie wydawała mi się szczególnie przyjemna.

\- Jak możesz... jak...

\- Och – powiedział. Na jego ustach zaigrał bardzo, bardzo smutny uśmiech. - Jak mogę nie protestować?

Pokiwałem głową w milczeniu. Nie wiedziałem, co bym powiedział, gdybym otworzył usta.

\- No cóż, to bardzo proste. I ty, i ja możemy skorzystać z wyobraźni, by osądzić, jaki proces myślowy doprowadził agenta, podejrzanego, świadka czy eksperta do danej decyzji. A więc zeszłej nocy, kiedy zasnąłeś, wyobraziłem sobie, że jestem tobą, aby wiedzieć, jak najlepiej oznajmić ci, że nie zrobisz tego kretyństwa, nie pojedziesz nigdzie sam, lecz ukryjesz się w Londynie i razem poradzimy sobie z tym problemem. A potem wyobraziłem sobie, jakbym się czuł, gdyby sama moja obecność stanowiła niebezpieczeństwo. Zastanowiłem się, co mój mózg uznałby za kolejny logiczny krok, gdybym znalazł cię podtrutego na podłodze twego mieszkania; co bym zrobił, gdyby grożono śmiercią jedynej osobie, która znaczyłaby dla mnie więcej niż ja sam... gdybym tylko ja mógł zapobiec groźbie poprzez wyjazd. A potem zacząłem rozważać, jaki argument przekonałby cię, byś w takich okolicznościach pozostał na miejscu. Odpowiedź brzmiała: nie ma takiego argumentu. Mnie by nic nie powstrzymało. Widzisz, oszczędzam oddech. Proszę bardzo, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej: nie rób tego, _petit frère_. A teraz, skoro i tak nie zamierzasz mnie posłuchać, najlepiej będzie, jak ruszysz w drogę.

To nie był uścisk – raczej zmiażdżenie piersi o pierś. Ślepo, desperacko zacisnąłem pięści na jego marynarce. Następnie puściłem go, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem przeżyję, nie mając przy sobie żadnego z nich. Podniosłem moje rzeczy i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

\- Sherlocku.

Zatrzymałem się z ręką na klamce.

\- Wróć szybko – poprosił – abym mógł znów wyznawać moje zwykłe poglądy na temat religii. Widzisz, podczas gdy cię nie będzie, zamierzam wierzyć w Boga, co jest dla mnie po prostu niesmaczne. I, jak świetnie wiesz, wbrew mej naturze. Ale gdybym nie mógł tymczasowo założyć, że ktoś nad tobą czuwa w moim imieniu, przykułbym cię kajdankami do mojego stołu. Wróć więc jak najszybciej.

Zawsze sądziłem, że przy całej surowości naszej logiki, z nas dwóch to ja mam duszę poety. Mycroft nie umie grać na żadnym instrumencie, nie maluje jak nasza matka, nie ma też żadnych innych artystycznych talentów... a tu proszę. Najpiękniejszy umysł, z jakim się spotkałem. Bez wyjątku.

\- _Je dois y aller maintenant_ – powiedziałem.

\- Zatem _au revoir_ – odparł. Wyjął swój zegarek i otworzył go. - Do zobaczenia.

Odwróciłem się od niego.

\- Pamiętaj, drogi chłopcze, by czasem coś zjeść. Nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby ci o tym przypomnieć, więc boję się, że wrócisz do nas chudy jak patyk.

\- Przysięgam, że moje podróże po Kontynencie nabiorą charakteru kulinarnego – obiecałem. - _Au revoir_ , Mycrofcie.

Tym razem udało mi się postawić jedną stopę za progiem.

\- Jeśli za granicą będę ci mógł w czymś pomóc, nie wahaj się do mnie zwrócić. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że będę współpracował z twymi przyjaciółmi z Yardu, by Londyn znów stał się dla ciebie bezpiecznym miejscem, ale mam też wiele kontaktów za granicą.

\- Jestem tego świadom. Dziękuję.

\- Wiesz, jednak nie potrafię – wymamrotał, jakby sam sobą zaskoczony. - Lepiej biegnij czym prędzej. Jeśli zamierzasz czekać, aż przestanę do ciebie mówić, będziesz zmuszony osiedlić się na moim progu.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – powiedziałem. - Obiecuję.

\- Bądź ostrożny w trakcie podróży – powiedział zapalczywie. „Mój Boże, jego dłonie się trzęsą” - pomyślałem. Mój brat ma najstabilniejsze dłonie pod słońcem. - Miej baczenie na woźniców i konduktorów. Podczas przemieszczania się człowiek jest szczególnie bezbronny.

\- Zamierzasz przypomnieć mi, bym miał przy sobie naładowany pistolet, sprawdzał, czy jedzenie nie jest zatrute i ubierał się ciepło w zimie? - zapytałem go delikatnie.

\- Dopóki stoisz w moich drzwiach, owszem – westchnął. - Okazuje się, że nie mogę nic na to poradzić.

\- Do widzenia, bracie mój. Bądź szczęśliwy i gruby pod moją nieobecność.

\- Połowę z tego mogę ci obiecać – wykrztusił bardzo dziwnym głosem, a potem odwrócił ode mnie wzrok.

Nie mogłem męczyć go ani chwili dłużej, więc zrobiłem co mi nakazał. Wyszedłem.

\- Żegnaj, Sherlocku! - usłyszałem, gdy zamykały się za mną drzwi. - Wróć szybko.

xxx

Dorożka zawiozła mnie nad rzekę. Postanowiłem udać się drogą wodną w miejsce jazdy pociągiem. Niebo nade mną miało cudowny, letni odcień słonecznego błękitu. Było to tak piękne, że niemal okrutne. Wyjeżdżałem, a Londynu nic to nie obchodziło. Jakże adekwatnie.

Ściskając w dłoni bilet na parowiec, dotarłem do doków i uważnie przyjrzałem się tłumom. Była tam grupa chasydów żegnających się z innymi ubranymi na czarno mężczyznami, kilka niewiast z chichoczącymi siostrami i kuzynkami oraz starsza kobieta pod różową parasolką. Kilku typowych dla portu, trzymających się z boku typów. Surowi sztauerzy toczący pakunki z miejsca na miejsce. Drobny mężczyzna w tweedowym garniturze, z ciemnymi, blisko osadzonymi oczami, cienkimi wargami, melonikiem i twarzą jak piesek kanapowy. Nie czytał, nie siadał – czekał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Mężczyzna tak anonimowy, że natychmiast odwróciliby Państwo od niego wzrok.

Geoffrey Lestrade.

\- Co pan tu robi, do diabła? - zapytałem, kierując się w jego stronę z wyciągniętą dłonią. - Dzisiaj zaczynamy. Powinien pan towarzyszyć Pattersonowi. Niech to diabli wezmą, liczę, że ukróci pan ten proceder. Skąd pan wiedział, że tu będę?

\- Kiedy już przesłuchaliśmy Jeda Greena, sprawdziłem najprawdopodobniejsze listy pasażerów – odparł Inspektor. - Nawiasem mówiąc, Greenowi nic nie będzie. Tak czy inaczej, wiedziałem, że będzie pan chciał zostawić za sobą ślad, by mieli pewność, że pan wyjechał. Wiem też, że łatwiej jest wyśledzić kogoś przy pomocy biletu na parowiec niż na pociąg. To staromodne, wypróbowane, policyjne metody. Kiedyś je panu wyjaśnię.

\- Wspaniale. Jeśli pan może mnie wyśledzić, to każdy może.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że to dowcip umęczonego człowieka.

\- Nie odpowiedział pan na moje drugie pytanie. Co pan tu robi, do diabła?

Wzruszył drobnymi ramionami.

\- Żegnam się z panem, rzecz jasna. Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy. Wciąż bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, co spotkało pańskiego brata. Od chwili, kiedy to się stało... a potem jeszcze Green... przypuszczałem, że pan wyjedzie. Doktor nie jest zadowolony, jak rozumiem?

\- Jest bardzo niezadowolony – zgodziłem się ponuro.

\- Tak też sądziłem. W każdym razie ktoś powinien pana pożegnać.

\- Mówi pan poważnie? Dzisiaj zarzuca pan sieci na gang niewyobrażalnie podłych przestępców i przyszedł mnie pan pożegnać? Weźmie mnie pan za rękę, gdy będę wstępował na trap? Traci pan rozum, Lestrade. Nie jestem tego wart.

Lestrade zakaszlał, zakrywając drobną dłonią wargi. Inspektor jest doskonale, wprost otępiająco przeciętny, ale cechuje go kilka ciekawych zachowań. Jedno z nich to te dziwnie znaczące gesty, które wykonuje dłońmi. Przeciągnął palcem po swoim drobnym, wystającym podbródku.

\- Oto, co chciałem panu powiedzieć, panie Holmes – odparł. - Życzę panu wszystkiego najlepszego, ale nigdy nie lekceważę faktów. A fakty są takie, że mogę pana nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że będzie inaczej, ale grozi panu ogromne niebezpieczeństwo i obaj o tym wiemy. Muszę więc coś panu powiedzieć. Zrobił pan tyle dla tego miasta, a teraz pan wyjeżdża, rzuca się z głową w pewne kłopoty, aby ocalić od nich Londyn... do cholery, to jest najodważniejsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem świadkiem.

Jakby mnie piorun poraził. Ta irytująca ludzka fretka stała przede mną, spoglądała na mnie swoimi szczerymi, prostolinijnymi, pełnymi podziwu ciemnobrązowymi oczami i wcale mi nie pomagała. Nic też więcej nie powiedział. Po prostu obserwował, jak gapię się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami jak kretyn. Nie uderzyłem go tylko dlatego, że właśnie dotknął mnie głębiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A bardzo chciałem go uderzyć. W końcu zlitował się nade mną.

\- Proszę na siebie uważać, panie Holmes – powiedział, znów wyciągając rękę.

\- Jest pan prawdziwą osobliwością, Inspektorze – oznajmiłem, ściskając jego dłoń. - Kiedyś nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Ale to prawda.

\- Pan jest czymś więcej, panie Holmes. Najprawdziwszym fioletowym słoniem.

\- Czym?

\- Nieważne. - Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na statek. - To takie dziwne powiedzonko używane w mojej rodzinie. Do widzenia. Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że będę się starał ze wszystkich sił naprawić sytuację.

Pokiwałem ponuro głową. Przez chwilę obracałem w dłoniach kapelusz, a potem ruszyłem w stronę łajby. Po kilku krokach przypomniałem sobie o czymś. Odwróciłem się, wyciągnąłem papierośnicę i wyjąłem z niej jednego papierosa.

\- Lestrade, zrobi pan coś dla mnie?

\- Oczywiście – odparł natychmiast.

\- Kiedy skończy pan dziś z gangiem – proszę zachować wszelkie środki bezpieczeństwa – nie miałby pan może ochoty na grę w billard z wymagającym przeciwnikiem?

\- Panie Holmes, ostatnio o niczym innym nie myślę – odparł i mrugnął do mnie. - Bardzo chciałem poprawić moją technikę. To będzie wymagać ode mnie dużo pracy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałem miękko.

Patrzyłem, jak odchodzi z punktu obserwacyjnego na pokładzie statku. Paliłem papierosa. Fale uderzały o rufę. Najdziwniejsze natomiast było to, że kiedy smukłe plecy Lestrade'a wmieszały się w tłum i znów stał się najbardziej zwykłą postacią w morzu zwykłych postaci... wtedy właśnie zacząłem się bać.

Zmierzałem w miejsce, w którym nikt nie przyjdzie mi z pomocą. Zostałem nazwany tchórzem i to nie zmieniło mego niezachwianego przekonania, że postępuję słusznie, ale zostanie nazwanym odważnym sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy przeżyję całe przedsięwzięcie. Wiedziałem, że Lestrade nie chciał tak na mnie wpłynąć. Ale nagle byłem tak bardzo sam. Najwyraźniej żegnałem się w kolejności odwrotnej do powitań, gdyż potrzebowałem Johna Watsona, by kochać, Mycrofta Holmesa, by żyć i Geoffrey'a Lestrade'a, by pracować. Nie mogłem ich jednak mieć. Nie mogłem mieć żadnego z nich. Byłem najwyższym mężczyzną na pokładzie parowca; mężczyzną, który porzuca wszystko i wszystkich, którzy są mu drodzy. Jak miałem to przetrwać? Jak przeżyć, jak sobie poradzić, jak odpoczywać choćby przez moment, jak utrzymać moją chwiejną równowagę psychiczną? Chwila w której Lestrade zniknął w tłumie ludzi, okazała się jednym z najbardziej przerażających momentów mego życia.

Jak mogłem zachować odwagę, gdy zabrakło ich u mego boku?

xxx

Tej nocy po kolacji wyszedłem na pokład statku i stałem na nim bardzo, bardzo długo. Wody burzyły się jak opętane; miały zimną, okrutną, czarno-szafirową barwę, której ludzkie oko nie powinno nigdy oglądać. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej oddalałem się od Londynu. Moriarty i Moran mogli już zostać ujęci... albo i nie. Yard mógł już dokonać cudu albo i nie. A ja jestem zaledwie śmiertelnikiem, zaś świat jest wielki.

„Teraz albo nigdy” - pomyślałem.

Nie żebym nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał takiej możliwości albo nie zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie ona korzystna. Jednakże zawsze uważałem, że nie po dżentelmeńsku byłoby prosić o przysługę kogoś, kogo nie lubię, z kim nie chciałbym nawiązać bliższej znajomości; kogoś, kto najpewniej przeszedłby na drugą stronę ulicy, by uniknąć mego towarzystwa. Daleko mi do świętego, ale ze wszystkich sił próbuję pozostać dżentelmenem. Zawsze tak było. I nigdy nie chciałem prosić o pomoc nieznajomych, chyba że w zupełnej desperacji.

Na przykład takiej, w jakiej właśnie się znajdowałem.

Pomyślałem, że takie rzeczy robi się chyba na głos. Ależ tak. Jeśli nie zrobiłbym tego na głos, to nie byłoby to zaledwie aroganckie lub niestosowne dla dżentelmena, ale po prostu nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz – zacząłem.

Właśnie to zawsze stanowiło drugi kluczowy problem. Oczywiście, kontakty społeczne wymagają pewnej kurtuazji, ale nieodmiennie się zastanawiałem, dlaczego ludzie zakładają, że ktoś ich _słucha_ , gdy składają prośby. Zaskoczyłem samego siebie, gdyż nie byłem oschły czy zgryźliwy... ale ostatecznie wiem, kiedy jest wymagany pewien urok osobisty. Podobnie zresztą jak uprzejmość. A tamtej nocy nie miałem przewagi. Nie wysyłałem podwładnego z poleceniem. Tamtej nocy brnąłem przed siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek punktu oparcia i usiłowałem stać się zaledwie uniżonym petentem.

\- Nigdy bym nie zakładał... - zacząłem. - To znaczy, wiem, że nie mogę wymusić rezultatu poprzez złożenie prośby. To byłoby idiotyczne, poza tym... gdybyś dogadzał sprawcom... mogłoby doprowadzać do wielu sprzecznych pragnień.

Niebo gwiaździste nade mną, pokład wykonany ludzką ręką pode mną i nikt, z kim można by się zmierzyć, poza sobą samym. A przynajmniej nikt widzialny. Mężnie kontynuowałem.

\- Nie będę więc prosił o nic _specjalnego_ – wymamrotałem, podczas gdy mój żołądek falował jak woda w dole. - O nic konkretnego. Poproszę o taki koniec, jakiego bym sobie życzył, zależnie od rezultatów. Ty chyba wiesz, co mam na myśli. A więc, jeśli wolno mi będzie wrócić do domu...

Przez dokładnie cztery minuty zastanawiałem się, jakie błaganie można będzie uznać za moralne. Jaka prośba od uranisty nie zostanie natychmiast odrzucona. W końcu taką wymyśliłem.

\- W międzyczasie, proszę, chroń moją rodzinę od krzywdy.

Ludzie nie doceniają ciężaru, który dźwigają.

Wiem, że to prawda. Kiedy bowiem pozwoliłem temu ciężarowi spaść z moich barków, dzięki intensywności ulgi natychmiast wiedziałem, że jeszcze moment i mój kręgosłup złamałby się wpół. Jak gałązka pod ludzką stopą.

Nie jestem w stanie opisać, jak niezwykłe było to przeżycie. Dopiero po chwili usłyszałem własne słowa, ale kiedy zalała mnie fala spokoju, poczułem się jak ułaskawiony więzień, który uniknął szubienicy. Tak jakby do mojej piersi przytwierdzona była kotwica, a ja po prostu wyjąłem nóż i odciąłem ją. Poprzez zaniesienie prośby do czystego powietrza. To może wydawać się niemożliwe, ale w tamtej chwili poczułem, że zrobiłem _wszystko, co możliwe_. Jeśli mogłem zrobić cokolwiek, by zapewnić Johnowi Watsonowi bezpieczeństwo, doprowadziłbym do tego z wykręcającą wnętrzności gorliwością. Tylko dla tego oddychałem. Właśnie poprosiłem niewidzialną moc, by zmieniła przyszłość na lepsze. Niezależnie od tego, czy miało to jakieś szanse powodzenia, mogłem już osunąć się na kolana w krystalicznie czystej uldze. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, gdy owiał mnie ciepły powiew zrozumienia, że nie miałem już _żadnej innej opcji_ i to, czy Bóg mnie wysłucha, czy też nie, nie leży w gestii śmiertelnika. Ukorzyłem się w każdy możliwy sposób. Skończone. To, co najgorsze, dobiegło końca. Byłem wolny. Teraz pozostawała tylko wola Boga i moje własne szczęście.

A mimo moich wad, zawsze miałem nadzwyczajne szczęście.

Potem przypomniałem sobie, że nie poprosiłem jeszcze o wszystko. Odrzucenie samowystarczalności tak mnie odurzyło, że zapomniałem o całej reszcie.

Kręciło mi się w głowie od lekkości _proszenia_.

Zmuszony jestem dodać, że nigdy wcześniej i nigdy potem tak się nie czułem. Później, wiele lat później, gdy rozdzieliła nas wielka wojna, kiedy mogłem się po raz drugi przymusić do podobnej prośby, uznałem, że obrazą byłoby prosić po raz drugi dokładnie o to samo. Zwykłe powtórzenie mogłoby doprowadzić do katastrofy. Czułem też zbyt wielką wściekłość, by prosić, myśląc, że okrucieństwem ze strony Boga jest zabieranie go ode mnie po raz trzeci, zwłaszcza gdy odsłużyłem dwa lata kary dla dobra kraju. Jednakże tego cudownego dnia w 1891 roku, byłem jak kołujący liść... jak liść kołujący bez końca. W przeciwieństwie do Verlaine'a ceniłbym nieskończone kołysanie, pozwalałbym wiatrowi gładzić me krawędzie i nigdy nie tęskniłbym do uderzenia w ziemię. A przynajmniej wtedy tak się czułem.

Na czym to skończyłem? Ach, tak. Alternatywa.

\- Jeśli zaś nie będzie mi wolno wrócić do domu – dokończyłem po prostu, oddychając o wiele łatwiej niż chwilę wcześniej – i jeśli w ogóle podejmą trud pochowania mnie... jeśli utonę albo spłonę, to, oczywiście, nieważne, pozbawione znaczenia, ale jeśli zostanę pochowany... to chcę naprawdę dobrego grabarza.

Przysięgnę na wszystko, co dla mnie cenne, że Ktoś czekał na wyjaśnienie. Przysięgnę na każdą świętą księgę, którą Państwo wybiorą i nie popełnię krzywoprzysięstwa.

\- Powiedz mu, by pochował mnie płytko – wyszeptałem do fal. - Wtedy podczas deszczu będzie trochę jak w Londynie.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ratując własne życie, uciekałem przez czas zbyt długi, bym chciał go sobie przypominać. Okazało się, że ucieczka w celu ratowania życia to męczące przedsięwzięcie. Ale sam się na nią skazałem, więc moim głównym zadaniem stało się przetrwanie.

Pojechałem do Szwajcarii. Czasem zaglądałem do Francji i pracowałem jako chemik. Przypuszczam, że stare miasteczka miały swój urok, ale zauważenie tej urody przychodziło mi z trudnością – ostatecznie w każdej chwili ktoś mógł przyłożyć pistolet do mojej głowy albo zacisnąć mi sznur na szyi. Kupiłem hennę i usiłowałem zafarbować włosy. Mają one jednak czarny kolor i nic nie mogło go zmienić. Może oprócz wybielacza, ale wtedy wyglądałbym zgoła dziwnie. Zapuściłem więc czarną brodę, mówiłem wyłącznie po francusku i po kolei wysyłałem moich prześladowców do więzienia. Co miesiąc kupowałem gazetę i czytałem ją z sercem w gardle, czekając, aż mój mąż jasno napisze, że nienawidzi mnie całym sobą i jeśli o niego chodzi, równie dobrze mogę zamieszkać w Afryce.

Wszystko zmieniło się pod koniec 1891 roku.

W grudniu, tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, nabyłem najnowszy numer „Stranda”. Mieszkałem wtedy w Lucerne, grywałem na skrzypcach w miłych, oświetlonych gazowymi lampami kawiarniach i codziennie próbowałem nie dać się zabić. Zabrałem cenny periodyk do swojego małego mieszkania na poddaszu, by usiąść po turecku na łóżku w świetle lamp, z papierosem w dłoni, i przeczytać go w samotności. Dzięki Bogu za tą samotność, gdyż gdybym siedział na publicznej ławce albo na wygodnej kanapie w restauracji, ośmieszyłbym się przed nieznajomymi stokrotnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Przeczytałem opowiadanie zatytułowane „Krzywousty”*. W historii tej John Watson miał małżonkę.  
Była piękna i dobra. Była kochająca. Była doskonale wychowana, układna, uczciwa, prostolinijna, gospodarna, ciepła i inteligentna. Kochała go prostą i szczerą miłością, do której zdolnych jest niewielu ludzi. Jej imię było najświętszym ze świętych – błogosławione miano, które doskonale pasowało do imienia John. Nie było to Lilit ani Dalila, ani nawet Ewa, które sugerowałoby kobietę naruszającą zasady z powodu kaprysu. Miała na imię – ni mniej, ni więcej – Mary. Z wyglądu była słoneczną blondynką, a do tego bił od niej wewnętrzny, łagodny blask.

„Strapieni ludzie ciągnęli do mojej żony niczym ptaki do latarni morskiej”.**

To właśnie postanowił napisać. Opowiedzieć o nas, siedzących przy kominku, i o jego żonie jako o aniele stróżu, do którego garnęli się nieznajomi. Takimi słowami opisał człowieka, który złamał mu serce.

Przypuszczam, że jedynie garstka ludzi może twierdzić, że „Strand” wzruszył ich do łez. Ostatecznie to zaledwie nieszkodliwa rodzinna gazetka. A poezja, którą się tam publikuje, jest okropna i nie przynosi chluby redaktorom. Ale nie obchodzi mnie, do jak nielicznego towarzystwa dołączyłem. Nie mam już tamtego konkretnego numeru z grudnia 1891 roku. Po godzinie zachowanie jej nie miało żadnego sensu, moje gardło było zdarte do bólu, nie widziałem na oczy i nigdy w życiu nie czułem się lepiej.

Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej czy później płakał tak, jak wtedy. Nigdy nie przyciskałem tak kolan do piersi, nigdy nie zalewały mnie strumienie łez, nigdy do tego stopnia nie brakło mi tchu. Tamtego dnia nauczyłem się, że mój płacz jest równie niemy jak mój śmiech, że wstrząsa mną równie gwałtownie, że dobroć i wszelkie możliwe łaski będą z Johnem Watsonem do końca jego dni; co więcej – kocham go za fakt, że takim właśnie jest człowiekiem. Człowiekiem tak pełnym dobroci, że porównuje istotę podobną mnie do latarni morskiej. Nigdy nie płakałem po matce, gdyż rozpacz była zbyt potężna. Nie płakałem też po siostrze, po ojcu, nie płakałem, gdy cierpiałem ból i samotność tak wielkie, że chciałem po prostu przestać oddychać. Niewiele brakowało, bym zapłakał, gdy posiadłem Watsona pierwszy raz, po czym zażyłem morfinę i okazało się, że on nie może znieść przeklętej substancji, więc spodziewałem się, że odeśle mnie po zaledwie kilku godzinach. Jeszcze mniej brakowało tej nocy, gdy morfina niemal mnie zabiła i tylko wykorzystując Watsona uświadomiłem sobie, że być może nie odpowiadałby mu taki obrót zdarzeń. Tak czy inaczej, nie załamałem się wtedy. Tak jak nie załamałem się, gdy _nareszcie_ kazał mi odmaszerować.

Ale to, że nazwał mnie latarnią morską, rozbiło mnie na kawałki. Kiedy przeczytałem to zdanie po raz tysięczny, nie dało się go już odcyfrować. Zostało zniszczone jak wszystko inne, czego dotknę.

Więc rano kupiłem nowy egzemplarz od innego sprzedawcy. Tamten już nie wyglądała, jakby zalał ją rzęsisty deszcz.

xxx

Wyjątek z gazety „Pall Mall”, wrzesień 1891 roku:

_W zeszłym miesiącu wyższe strefy wprawiono w osłupienie informacją, że lord Harry Rogers, szanowany par i od czterech lat administrator potężnego banku rządowego, został usunięty ze stanowiska. Obecnie wychodzi na jaw, że otrzymał wypowiedzenie „ze względu na kwestie osobiste, których nie będziemy omawiać publicznie” - jak powiedział wczoraj urzędnik, który był łaskaw porozmawiać z naszym redaktorem. Czytelnikom przypominamy, że – zgodnie z przysłowiem, iż nieszczęścia chodzą parami – posiadłość nieszczęsnego dżentelmena okazała się obłożona hipoteką ze względu na zbieg wielu okoliczności, między innymi koszty wystawnego trybu życia, nietrafione inwestycje i niesłychanie kosztowna terapia przypisana przez znanego lekarza, specjalizującego się w leczeniu francuskiej choroby. Nie da się uciec od rozważań, czy ten ostatni problem nie był być może przyczyną nagłej utraty pozycji – z całą pewnością można mówić o skandalu. Teraz, jak głosi plotka, jest to człowiek złamany i godny współczucia; sprzedaje, co tylko może, by pokryć koszta prawne i mieszka skromnie i samotnie w pobliżu Hyde Parku._

 

Wyjątek ze szwajcarskiej gazety, tłumaczenie z francuskiego, październik 1893 roku:

_Na jaw wychodzi coraz więcej niepokojących szczegółów dotyczącego tajemniczych zwłok odnalezionych na wsi w zakolu Renu. Przypominamy, że niezidentyfikowany wciąż mężczyzna był ciężko uzbrojony; w dłoni trzymał pistolet (z którego nie wystrzelono), zaś drugi pistolet miał ukryty w kieszeni. Został postrzelony w sposób, który kazał policji pomyśleć o pojedynku; kula weszła w jego ciało przez brzuch i wyleciała między żebrami. Po postrzale jednakże został ugodzony nożem w pierś, co mogło być równie dobrze aktem łaski, jak i deprawacji i przemocy – niemożliwe jest zrozumienie umysłu mordercy. Nieznany dżentelmen był ubrany skromnie, lecz elegancko, miał około pięćdziesięciu lat, łysiejącą głowę i wysokie, wypukłe czoło. Nie natrafiono na żaden ślad jego zabójcy._

_Policja jednakowoż ostatnio wyjawiła, że denat miał w notatniku zdjęcie pana Sherlocka Holmesa, wysoce szanowanego detektywa konsultanta, który zniknął z Londynu w 1891 roku. To cenne znalezisko, gdyż pan Sherlock Holmes jest rzadko fotografowany. Zdjęcie musiało być często oglądane – było mocno zszargane. Niejasnym pozostaje, czy ta informacja przyczyni się do rozwiązania zagadki._

_Szwajcarska policja zwróciła się do Scotland Yardu, by dowiedzieć się więcej, i podzieliła się wiedzą z kolegą po fachu pana Holmesa, inspektorem Geoffrey'em Lestrade'em. Inspektor Lestrade powiedział o nieboszczyku: „Człowiek ten jest mi nieznajomy. Yard nie szuka obecnie nikogo o podobnym rysopisie. Co się tyczy pana Sherlocka Holmesa, miejsce jego pobytu pozostaje tajemnicą. Możliwe, że zamordowany dżentelmen należał do kryminalistów, którzy nienawidzą pana Holmesa i, szukając go, napytał sobie biedy. Tacy ludzie zazwyczaj wiodą trudne, niebezpieczne życie”. Nie ma wątpliwości, że jest to rozsądne rozumowanie. Wiadomo nam, że siły policyjne obu krajów robią co w ich mocy, by wyjaśnić tę ohydną zbrodnię._

 

Wyjątek z gazety „Strand”, listopad 1893 roku

 _Wystarczy kilka słów, aby opowiedzieć o tym, co jeszcze zostało do opowiedzenia. Badanie przeprowadzone przez specjalistów pozostawia niewiele wątpliwości, że walka wręcz pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami zakończyła się tak, jak było to w tych okolicznościach raczej nieuniknione – mianowicie tym, że spadli ze ścieżki w przepaść, spleceni w śmiertelnym uścisku. Jakiekolwiek próby odnalezienia ich ciał były z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. To właśnie tam, w tym przerażającym kotle wirującej wody i buchającej piany będzie spoczywał po wsze czasy najniebezpieczniejszy przestępca i najwybitniejszy obrońca prawa naszego pokolenia. Młodego Szwajcara nigdy nie odnaleziono, i nie ma wątpliwości, że był jednym z licznych agentów zatrudnianych przez Moriarty'ego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o jego przestępczą organizację, ludzie będą pamiętać, że dowody zgromadzone przez Holmesa całkowicie ją zdemaskowały. Jego ręka zawisła nad nimi nawet po śmierci. Podczas dochodzenia wyszło na jaw wiele szczegółów o ich straszliwym przywódcy, co zmusiło mnie do przejrzystego opisania jego przestępczej kariery. Czynię to tylko ze względu na działania nierozważnych obrońców, którzy próbują oczyścić jego pamięć, oczerniając przy tym kogoś, kogo zawsze będę uważał za najlepszego i najmądrzejszego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem._ ***

xxx

_22 lipca 1919 roku_

Wyprostowałem się. Plecy bolały mnie okrutnie. Miałem wrażenie, że lewą ręką musiałem wyrwać potężny buk, a nie zaledwie trzydzieści albo czterdzieści mleczy.

\- Cholera – powiedziałem cicho, poruszając ramieniem.

Powiedziałem to po części ze względu na mojego brata, chociaż nie było go w pobliżu. Jest jedynym człowiekiem, który zgłasza sprzeciw, gdy używam co bardziej kwiecistych wyrażeń. A przynajmniej jedynym, który wyraża ten sprzeciw głośno. A więc myślę o tych inwektywach – nawet pod jego nieobecność, kiedy on jest na Pall Mall, a ja na kolanach w ogródku warzywnym w Sussex, usiłując kontrolować granice naruszane przez Naturę – jak o małych hołdach. A przynajmniej ułamkach hołdów. Nie robię tego w pełni świadomie, ale przecież mogłem powiedzieć: „Niech to!” i zaoszczędzić na sylabie.

Usłyszałem wesołe uderzenie otwieranych drzwi chatki i Johna Watsona schodzącego po schodach. Wrócił na tyle niedawno, że wciąż czułem dreszcze ulgi spływające po kręgosłupie, gdy słyszałem, jak porusza się po domu. Nie odwróciłem się jednak, by na niego spojrzeć, jedynie dedukowałem. Jego krok był radosny, rozmyślny, zdecydowany. Robił więc coś praktycznego, co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Pisał? Nie, zawsze pisywał na ławce przed domem; przyszedłby więc do mnie, nie przechodząc przed dom. Grzebał w naszym automobilu? Nie, słyszałbym go albo poczuł zapach benzyny. Och, oczywiście. Już wiedziałem. Wiedziałem więc też, po co przyszedł. Wyciągnąłem rękę, zerwałem z krzaka sporo rozmarynu i podałem mu go, gdy dostrzegłem jego cień.

\- Wielkie nieba, Holmes! Wiadomo mi, że umiesz czytać w myślach, ale jakim cudem czytasz w moich myślach, kiedy jestem _za twoimi plecami_?

Mój przyjaciel przykucnął, a potem usiadł na trawie obok mnie, podciągając kolano. Przekręciłem głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do niego szeroko. Jego posiwiałe włosy przyprószone były mąką. A więc miałem rację.

Odkąd przeprowadziliśmy się do Sussex, nie mamy już dostępu do francuskiej piekarni, której wiernymi klientami byliśmy od kilkudziesięciu lat. Pewnego dnia Watson ogłosił, że nie może już patrzeć na wiejskie, brązowe bochenki, nawet jeśli pierwsze pięćdziesiąt razy smakowały doskonale z miodem, że ma parę sprawnych dłoni chirurga i że lepiej będzie, jak je wykorzysta i sam zacznie piec. Ostatecznie, jak trudne może się to okazać? Dla Johna Watsona wcale nie było to trudne, chociaż jednemu czy dwóm eksperymentom odrobinę brakowało do perfekcji. Teraz jest prawdziwym mistrzem i twierdzi, że pieczenie robi mu dobrze na zranioną rękę. Ale tak naprawdę lubi to zajęcie, gdyż w ogóle uwielbia prace manualne – pisanie, bilard, opatrywanie ludzi – a ja z czystego podziwu jestem skłonny zjeść dwa razy więcej jego chleba niż jakiegokolwiek innego. Zwłaszcza gdy moje pszczoły dokładają to i owo. Udane partnerstwo.

\- Nie muszę cię widzieć, by czytać ci w myślach – odparłem spokojnie.

\- Doprawdy, jak możesz tak mówić? Co niby teraz myślę?

\- Myślisz, że w sałacie ukryte jest lusterko.

\- Na miłość boską, mój drogi!

\- Ale nie ma żadnego lusterka. To byłoby idiotyczne.

\- Holmes, spójrz na mnie, zanim zupełnie zmienię moje poglądy na twoją osobę i uznam, że jesteś gorszy niż sam diabeł.

Spojrzałem. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego włosy były odmienione i fascynujące – wyglądały jak utkane ze lśniącej pajęczej nici. Potem zobaczyłem, co ma na sobie. Zwykła biała koszula z cienkim niebieskim paseczkiem. Kiedyś była bardzo elegancka, ale już się zestarzała. Miał rozpiętych kilka górnych guzików i podwinięte, nieco umączone rękawy. Nie wsunął też dołu koszuli w luźne, bawełniane letnie spodnie.

\- Gdzieś ty znalazł tę koszulę? - zapragnąłem się dowiedzieć.

\- W bardzo starej torbie podróżnej. Dlaczego pytasz? Już mi nie pasuje? Uznałem, że mogę ją nosić do pieczenia, pracy w ogrodzie albo uciekając przed pszczołami. Chyba jednak nie powinienem jej zakładać między ludzi. Jest stara jak świat, ale uznałem, że jeszcze dobrze leży.

Oczywiście, że dobrze leżała. I była idealna do pracy w ogrodzie. Albo do pieczenia. Nie protestowałem też przeciwko faktowi, że cztery górne guziki pozostały niezapięte. Po prostu przypominałem sobie, kiedy ostatnio widziałem go ubranego w tę konkretną koszulę.

Szedłem zatłoczoną londyńską ulicą, otoczony platanami, chory od zmartwień i czując się jak cień samego siebie. Zmierzałem Oxford Street, brzegiem parku Lane, do Kensington. Od wielu dni nie zjadłem sutego posiłku, żadne jabłko nie chciało spaść z jednego z okolicznych straganów i nie pamiętałem już, kiedy ostatnio się wyspałem. Ogoliłem się jedynie bardzo starannie. I wtedy dostrzegłem kilka metrów od siebie Johna Watsona. Wbijał we mnie wzrok, którym zazwyczaj patrzy się na drastyczny wypadek dorożki.

\- Miałeś ją na sobie, kiedy przytrafił ci się niefortunny wypadek na londyńskiej ulicy – powiedziałem.

Watson zmrużył oczy z ciekawością.

\- Naprawdę? Cóż za wypadek?

\- Brał w nim udział tomik łacińskiej poezji erotycznej – podpowiedziałem.

Albowiem w 1894 roku Watson patrzył na mnie w bezruchu tylko chwilę, po czym zderzył się gwałtownie ze starym sprzedawcą książek. Nieszczęśnik był wiekowy i schorowany, a Watson zrzucił na ziemię kilka tomiszczy, które tenże człowiek dźwigał. Kiedy dotarłem do nich, staruszek wrzeszczał wysokim, ochrypłym głosem, używając przy tym słów tak ohydnych, że byłem jedyną osobą w parku Lane, która mogła je znieść. Watson klęczał, usiłując pozbierać książki i stosunkowo szczerze przeprosić, chociaż jednocześnie próbował wywiercić mi wzrokiem dziurę w szyi. Przyklęknąłem przy nich i uspokoiłem jego dłonie, kładąc na nich swoje.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie. Zapłacę za wszystko, co zostało zniszczone – powiedziałem, w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedząc, do którego z mężczyzn się zwracam.

Stary księgarz zagdakał jedynie z niezadowoleniem, nazwał nas parą niezgrabnych fagasów (co było tylko w połowie prawdą, gdyż nigdy nie bywamy niezgrabni) i cisnął Watsonowi w twarz umazanym w błocie tomikiem Katullusa. Ja w oszołomieniu wręczyłem mu suwerena, a następnie stałem przed Johnem Watsonem z ramionami pełnymi Katullusa, „Ptaków Anglii” oraz „Dziejów ludzkiej duszy”. Wszystkie te książki wyglądały, jakby przejechał je omnibus.

Staliśmy tak pośród parku Lane, wbijając w siebie ogłupiały wzrok, a ja ściskałem w objęciach brudne książki. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej opisał, jak umieram w wodospadzie – wiedział, że miałem okazję, by pozbyć się pułkownika Morana raz na zawsze – i wróciłem do niego najszybciej, jak mogłem. Miał bardzo dziwną minę, jakbym nagle pojawił się przed nim znikąd. Co, jeśli się zastanowić, zrobiłem.

Tymczasem Watson w czerwcowym ogrodzie w Sussex skłonił głowę, nagle rozumiejąc, o czym mówię. Uniósł ramiona i spojrzał na rękawy.

\- Naprawdę pamiętasz, że miałem na sobie dokładnie tę koszulę?

\- Przysięgam na swój honor. Pamiętam też każde słowo, które do siebie wypowiedzieliśmy. Myślałem, że mnie wypatroszysz.

Mój przyjaciel opuścił ramiona i oparł się na dłoniach, patrząc w przestrzeń.

\- Powiedziałeś: „Skoro już mamy zupełnie nienadający się do czytania tomik Katullusa, to powiedz mi, jaki jest twój ulubiony wiersz jego autorstwa? Nigdy cię o to nie zapytałem”. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że na ciebie patrzę. Jakby minęło zaledwie pięć minut. Byłeś taki sam, jak człowiek, którego wspominałem codziennie rano. To, że się nie zmieniłeś, było niemal okrutne. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to nie możesz być ty, że to tylko majak mojego umysłu, bo nie byłbym w stanie zapamiętać się tak dokładnie.

\- To dlatego nic nie powiedziałeś? - zapytałem z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie wiem – odparł. Uśmiechnął się, ale po chwili na jego twarz powróciła powaga. - Co też powiedziałeś, kiedy milczałem? Ach tak, że zawsze czułeś związek z wierszem czterdziestym trzecim, bo nie masz ani niemałego nosa, ani czarnych oczu, ani suchych ust, ani miłego sposobu mówienia. A ja odpowiedziałem...

\- „Ale masz smukłe palce” - podsunąłem.

\- A potem przez moment wyglądałeś absolutnie dziko i poprosiłeś, żebym odpowiedział na pytanie. Pamiętam, że pomyślałem sobie, jakie to do ciebie podobne: domagać się, bym zacytował Katullusa, zamiast po prostu zapytać, jak się czuję. No, ale ostatecznie byliśmy w tłumie. Więc odparłem...

\- _Ni te plus oculus meis amarem, iucundissime_... i tak dalej. Parafrazowałeś.

\- Gdybym nie kochał cię bardziej niż własne oczy, znienawidziłbym cię. Tak. To nie było zbyt miłe z mojej strony. - Watson uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Tęskniłem za tobą okrutnie.

\- Czy kiedyś mi wybaczyłeś? - zapytałem bez namysłu. - Że cię zostawiłem?

\- Nie – odparł cicho. - Nie mógłbym.

Ziemia pod moimi stopami stała się na moment miękka i niepewna, jakby powstał w niej uskok. Obaj zamarliśmy. Przypuszczam, że kiedy Watson otwierał usta, wcale nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć mi prawdy, ale jego usta mają swoje nawyki, więc wyznał to machinalnie. Sednem sprawy jest fakt, że obaj mamy wyryte na skórze kratery po dawnych kolizjach, więc jesteśmy równie niebezpieczni. Stabilizacji nie ułatwia to, że nie udało nam się przestać kochać siebie nawzajem, nawet gdy miłość nie miała krztyny sensu. Teraz nadciągała nowa potencjalna katastrofa, więc nie mogłem przez chwilę mu odpowiedzieć, chociaż natychmiast wiedziałem, co mam na końcu języka. Czekałem jednak zbyt długo, gdyż to on, przejęty grozą, przerwał milczenie.

\- Nigdy nie mogłem. I nadal nie mogę. Nie chciałem ci tego mówić. - Jego słowa były niewyraźne i chrapliwe od niechęci do samego siebie. - To był...

\- Sekret – dokończyłem, nie bez śladu rozbawienia w głosie. - Ale już nim nie jest. Nie utrzymasz nic w sekrecie, mając mnie obok.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Wyrwałem jeszcze jeden mlecz i dorzuciłem go do stosiku, krzywiąc się beznamiętnie. Watson przesunął gwałtownie dłonią po moim ramieniu i odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę, by widzieć mnie lepiej. Palce jego lewej dłoni nie są już tak zwinne jak kiedyś i często się przykurczają – dzieje się tak od czasu, gdy po raz drugi odniósł rany za granicą. Dostrzegam to głównie rano, w naszym szerokim, wiejskim łóżku, kiedy od wojennych obrażeń i reumatyzmu bolą mnie wszystkie kości, i nie jestem w stanie zasnąć. Moje ramię czasem obejmuje jego płaski brzuch, a czasem palce dłoni leżącej na mojej piersi zwijają się do środka na podobieństwo muszli. Działają bez zarzutu, ale natychmiast widzę różnicę. Ostatecznie nie da się niczego przede mną utrzymać w sekrecie.

\- Czy to najgorszy sekret, jaki odkryłem przez przykre zrządzenie losu? - zastanowiłem się.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Tak, tak myślę. Och, Holmes.

Watson naprawdę nie powinien tak wyglądać. Jego twarz pod złotymi kosmykami, które zaczęły przybierać srebrny odcień w 1899 roku, nie powinna być tak napięta i nieruchoma. Do diabła, nie byliśmy już młodzi i krusi, był czerwiec, mieszkaliśmy na wsi i w gruncie rzeczy obaj nie powinniśmy już żyć. Mój przyjaciel patrzył na mnie, jakbym był figurą ze szkła, którą można roztrzaskać, więc najwyraźniej zrozumiał wszystko na opak. Tak, to prawda, nie wiedziałem, że w 1894 roku nadal mi nie wybaczył. Ale  _ w 1894 roku _ _ nie wiedziałem, że nadal mi nie wybaczył _ . Jak niby miałem z tego powodu cierpieć? Ta wiadomość jedynie udowadniała, że mój kochanek – pozostający kochankiem od trzydziestu lat – nie zwariował.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Podjąłem próbę nadania rozmowie lżejszych tonów. - Nie chcesz powiedzieć mi jeszcze czegoś, zanim znów bezmyślnie wyrwę prawdę z twoich ust? No już. Na przykład – ilu mężczyzn próbowało spać z tobą na froncie?

\- Chyba pięciu albo sześciu – odparł Watson.

\- A ilu z nich mogło się to powieść?

\- Jednemu – odparł, pozwalając, by na jego usta wpełzł suchy uśmieszek.

\- Zabiję go! - przysiągłem, udając rycerskie zapędy. Lepiej. To był postęp. Po takich wodach mogłem żeglować. Na pewno zdobyłem wystarczająco dużo praktyki. - Był przystojny?

\- Tak. Mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym.

\- W języku angielskim dość często mówimy o zmarłych w czasie przeszłym. Czy był dobrze wychowanym i wygadanym dżentelmenem o sercu prawdziwego brytyjskiego żołnierza?

\- Tak. - Watson wyrwał źdźbło trawy z ziemi, kaszląc czarująco.

\- Naprawdę go zabiję – doszedłem do wniosku. - Natychmiast podaj mi jego imię, bym po jego śmierci już zawsze mógł nienawidzić tego miana.

\- Franklin – odparł. Miał niewidzące spojrzenie. - Nigdy bym się nim nie zainteresował. Nie był nawet odrobinę arystokratyczny ani arogancki.

\- Nie? Domyślam się, że był strzelcem?

\- Lekarzem.

\-  _ Lekarzem _ ?! - wykrzyknąłem, pozwalając, by mój głos stał się wyższy. Żeglowaliśmy w stronę starych, dobrych, jasnych i bezpiecznych wód. - Wyrwę mu wszystkie kończyny, jedna po drugiej, a  _ potem _ go zabiję! Kochał cię?

\- Nie. Boże. Nie, nie sądzę.

\- Uwodził cię?

\- Bardzo często. Sam rozumiesz, brakowało nam pospolitych rozrywek.

\- Dotykał cię?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie bądź niedorzeczny. Jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, który dotknął mnie w ten sposób od tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątego drugiego. Dobry Boże, szmat czasu! - dodał z nutą pełnego podziwu zaskoczenia w głowie.

Muszę przyznać, że to faktycznie szmat czasu. Ale tylko jeśli mówimy o mijających latach. Śmiać mi się chce, gdy pomyślę, że mógłbym się nim znudzić. Przecież przez trzy dekady nie udało mi się pojąć go w pełni, a miałem to szczęście, że wiedziałem o nim wszystko. Przypomniałem sobie poranek tamtego dnia – jak bosy, zaspany stanął przy kuchennym oknie i nalał sobie do szklanki wody z dzbanka, a kiedy do niego podszedłem, włożył dłoń do kieszeni mego szlafroka – i poczułem falę wspaniałego, wszechogarniającego niedowierzania. Trzy dekady, a on nadal woli trzymać rękę w mojej kieszeni zamiast we własnej. Czułem ból o zróżnicowanym natężeniu ze względu na pewne niefortunne spotkanie z zeppelinem... i nigdy w życiu nie byłem szczęśliwszy.

\- Sprawiłem, że było warto, prawda? - przymiliłem się.

\- Jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka po śniadaniu sprawiłeś, że było warto. O ile mogę polegać na mojej starczej pamięci – odparł sucho.

\- Twoja starcza pamięć służy ci doskonale. I dziękuję za komplement.  _ Próbował _ cię dotknąć?

\- Nie, ty głuptasie. - Watson roześmiał się, wbijając wzrok w trawę między palcami. Dzięki Bogu. Bawił się ziemią i potrząsał głową, i prychał na mnie czule, i dzięki Bogu. Przeszliśmy wystarczająco wiele, by ze wszystkich miejsc właśnie w Sussex uwolnić się od żalu i bólów serca. - Powiedział tylko, że lubi moje towarzystwo, ale... No cóż, wiedziałem, co ma na myśli.

\- Ja też wiem. Tym samym przypieczętował swój los. Miał na myśli dokładnie to samo co ja – że chciałby przycisnąć cię do ściany i zbezcześcić.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to masz na myśli, kiedy wyrażasz radość z mojego towarzystwa – stwierdził, nieświadomie trzepocząc rzęsami. Gdyby zrobił to jakikolwiek inny mężczyzna, wyglądałoby to zniewieściale, w jego przypadku jest równie męskie jak żołnierskie mrugnięcie.

\- Owszem, mam. Czy ostatnio zbezcześciłem cię, przyciskając do ściany?

\- Od kiedy wróciłem? Nie. Przyciskając do biurka tak, w zeszłym tygodniu, ale zwykle na materacu.

\- Musimy zgłębić ten temat. Ustalimy datę. Co mu powiedziałeś, kiedy zaproponował, żebyś złamał mi serce?

\- Że moja inwersja nie jest ograniczona do czasu spędzonego na polu bitwy i że już kogoś mam, a on powiedział, że jesteś szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Tamtej nocy okrutnie za tobą tęskniłem. Napisałem do ciebie list, opisałem, w jak strasznym stanie jestem, a potem go spaliłem, bo wyobraziłem sobie twoją twarz, kiedy go czytasz. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że Franklin Bliss nie zorientował się, jak nieszczęśliwym mnie uczynił.

\- Dlaczego? - Nie posiadałem się z radości. - Jestem zachwycony, że uczynił cię nieszczęśliwym. Oto jesteś bezpieczny i mogę ci wszystko wynagrodzić, gdy tylko umyję ręce.

\- Dlaczego? - przedrzeźniał mnie. - Lubię, kiedy od czasu do czasu masz brudne ręce. Dopóki ubrudziłeś je ziemią.

\- Zapamiętam. Zanim go wyśledzę i zabiję, powiedz mi jeszcze, dlaczego w ogóle obchodziły cię jego uczucia.

\- Bo miał najlepsze intencje. Szkoda, że go zabijesz, opatrzył mi dłoń.

\- Och. - Ująłem rzeczoną dłoń, musnąłem palcem dziwny, drobny, biały ślad i ucałowałem go krótko. To była doskonała robota, nie dało się dojrzeć żadnego szwu – zaledwie wgłębienie. Pomyślałem, że był to zabieg przeprowadzony z miłością. Ależ oczywiście. Watson nadal nie do końca rozumie rzeczywistość. Wszyscy go kochają. - Frederick...

\- Franklin. - Watson wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Twój brat w medycynie bez zarzutu naprawił to, co należy do mnie. Wybaczam mu.

„Cholera, cholera, cholera” - pomyślałem moment później, gdy jego idealna twarz zasnuła się cieniem. Co za niefortunny dobór słów.

\- Holmes – mruknął Watson, chwytając moją dłoń, kiedy chciałem puścić jego. - Kiedyś czułem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć. Proszę, uwierz mi – nienawidziłem się za to. Bo nie kochałem cię przez to ani odrobinę mniej. Nawet przez moment. Ale – chociaż to głupota – czuję się z tym lepiej teraz, kiedy wróciłem z Wojny. Teraz, kiedy i ty nie jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć. Ostatecznie winien jestem tej samej zbrodni, chociaż przyświecały mi inne – równie szalone – pobudki.

Kilka metrów od nas zaszumiały krzaki i instynktownie zwróciłem głowę w tamtym kierunku. Drozd. Nie, nie, stworzonko znów się pojawiło i grzebało w ziemi drobniutkimi pazurkami. Wiewiórka. W międzyczasie wciąż nie umiałem mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Holmes, spójrz na mnie. Sherlocku Holmesie,  _ proszę _ .

Spojrzałem na niego... i nie mógł nie dostrzec, że w moim coraz chudszym ciele nie istniała nawet jedna komórka, która by mu nie wybaczyła. Jasna twarz Watsona zapadła się w sobie jak zamek z piasku.

\-  _ Wybaczyłeś mi _ tę samą zbrodnię? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. Wydawało się, że wzbiera w nim panika.

\- Tak – wyznałem. - Właściwie w tym samym momencie, w którym mnie o to poprosiłeś. Jeśli nie wcześniej.

\- Nie mów tak! - jęknął i skrzywił się. - Proszę, nie mogę...

\- Nie, daj mi wyjaśnić! - zaprotestowałem. - Tak jest dobrze.

\- Jak może być dobrze?

\- No cóż – powiedziałem wolno. -  _ Chcesz _ , żebym ci wybaczył. Więc ci wybaczam. A jeśli chodzi o mnie, to wystarczy mi, że mam ciebie, nie muszę mieć twego wybaczenia. Szczęście każdego człowieka ma swoje granice. Wielokrotnie udowodniłeś, że jesteś cudem i oto siedzisz obok mnie. Żywy. Być może Bóg już nie będzie dla mnie okrutny, ale nie oczekuję, że ześle mi kolejny cud. Ale gdybym ci nie wybaczył... sądziłem, że to by cię unieszczęśliwiło.

A ostatecznie szczęście Johna Watsona to wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.

Spokojnie zebrałem mlecze na kupkę, nie ukrywając smutnego uśmiechu. Spędził w moim towarzystwie ponad trzydzieści lat, a nadal nie rozumie, jak działa ten świat. Nie oczekuje się, że latarnia morska wybaczy ptakowi, który okrąża ją uparcie, by w końcu nabrać śmiałości i uderzyć w okno. Bo ptak – o ile nie zatłucze się na śmierć – podniesie się i będzie dalej krążyć, a latarnia morska pozostanie bez szwanku.

Ale nie pobłogosławiono mnie zaszczytem zostania pierzastym satelitą. Jestem niosącym zniszczenie sztormem i kocham go. Więc wybaczam mu, gdy tego ode mnie chce, gdy to go uszczęśliwia, a on nie musi mi wybaczać, podobnie jak nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by wybaczać pogodzie.

\- Wiesz, twój rzekomy  _raison d'être_ jest wyjątkowo niezmienny – powiedział Watson z chrapliwą nutą pożądania pobrzmiewającą pod miłością, zachwytem i tym czymś między nami, co nadal było niebezpieczne i zapierające dech w piersiach.

\- A jak się obecnie miewa mój  _ raison d'être _ ? - zapytałem żartobliwym tonem. - Czy mogę coś zrobić, by...

Przysunął się do mnie na kolanach, zgarniając chwasty z moich kolan, gdzie niezbyt kurczowo je przytrzymywałem. John Watson mnie pocałował i poczułem, jak cała twarda, ciemna materia odrywa się od moich kości i wsiąka w ziemię. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach pod wpływem czegoś całkiem eterycznego. Następnie, znów bez powodu, zatrzymało się moje serce. Schyliłem głowę. „Więcej” - pomyślałem, gdy rozchylił usta i potem jeszcze raz: „więcej”, ale zawsze jest więcej. Jak ktokolwiek może wystarczać komuś takiemu jak ja? Nie wiem, ale on wystarcza. Uniósł dłonie i leciutko dotknął nimi moich powiek, moich policzków, mojego podbródka, zaledwie muskając skórę, a potem, kiedy moje własne ręce uniosły się na spotkanie jego rąk, chwycił mnie z całych sił za przedramiona. Węgiel w moich kościach zmienił się w popiół, a potem w zwykły muł i wsiąkł w ziemię. Byłem jak wróbel z pustym szkielecikiem. Jego wargi były aksamitne i czułe, jego usta były ciepłe, a ja byłem jedynie drżącą, kruchą istotą, klęczącą na trawie w Sussex przed człowiekiem, którego uszczęśliwiało, że go zniszczyłem.

Mój przyjaciel przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się.

\- Wybaczam ci – szepnął.

Jego oczy były mokre i łagodne, i niebieskie. Mówił szczerze. Tyle lat. A jednak to prawda. Miałem czyste sumienie po raz pierwszy od 1891 roku.

I roześmiałem się, zwracając twarz ku niebu, odchylając się w tył i opierając cały ciężar ciała na piętach. Przypuszczam, że dźwięk mojego śmiechu sprawił, że liście nad nami zwinęły swoje brzegi. Śmiałem się ze wszystkich sił, a to wiele mówi. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do dźwięków własnej radości, więc próbowałem się uciszyć – echo nadal wytrącało mnie z równowagi – ale odniosłem sromotną porażkę.

\- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? Nie! Nie, proszę, nie przestawaj się śmiać, uwielbiam słyszeć twój śmiech, ale dlaczego? - dopytywał się niecierpliwie, uśmiechając się do mnie w odpowiedzi. - Mówiłem śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Wiem – wykrztusiłem, trzęsąc się z radości. -  _ Wyglądałeś _ śmiertelnie poważnie, kochanie. I najwyraźniej zapomniałeś, że za dziesięć minut znów będę potrzebował twego wybaczenia.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Ach. To cóż poczniemy w tym czasie?

„Patrz na niego” - pomyślałem. - „Patrz na niego w Sussex, pod czerwcowym niebem w 1919 roku, w źle zapiętej koszuli. Patrz na niego, patrz jak cię kocha i nie ma ci nic do wybaczenia. Nie zmarnuj tego. Masz tylko dziesięć minut.”

\- Wybaczyłeś mi. Naprawdę mi wybaczyłeś. Naprawdę, naprawdę, tylko spójrz na siebie! - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Śmiałem się jak szaleniec, a planeta odlatywała od nas. - Natychmiast pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz. Całuj mnie, aż świat nie stanie.

Minęło tyle lat, a on nadal jest mi posłuszny. Zatem to właśnie zrobił.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tytuł zgodnie z tłumaczeniem ze zbioru „Księga wszystkich dokonań Sherlocka Holmesa” autorstwa Marty Domagalskiej.  
> ** Również za tłumaczeniem Marty Domagalskiej.  
> *** Ten sam zbiór, „Ostatnia zagadka”, tłum. Anna Krochmal i Robert Kędzierski.
> 
> Kontynuacja w tekście „Szczęściarz”.


End file.
